One Change can Affect Everything
by Scormio
Summary: One small change in Naruto's life can have ripple effects changing not only his life, but those around him. NaruHina.
1. A Nudge in the Right Direction

What if Iruka had decided to give Naruto a bit of extra help so he could pass his graduation exam? Alternate timeline, very NaruHina. Naruto isn't going to get any god-like powers, though I'm still going to tell the story my way. I'm going to mostly keep people in character.

* * *

"Tomorrow's graduation test will be over the Bunshin jutsu." Iruka told the class. "Make sure you're prepared to practice your handseals!"

'Oh hell!' thought Naruto. 'My worst jutsu! Why can't it be something else.' "Iruka-sensei! Can't we do a different jutsu?"

"No Naruto. It's not my decision, but even if it was, cloning is a basic technique that has several purposes, and is important for every ninja to know." Iruka explained. He looked at Naruto, and his heart dropped a little when he saw the downcast look on the kid's face. This was Naruto's third attempt at passing. Granted, he was still the same age as the rest of the class, but he knew it would break his heart if he didn't move on with the rest of his class.

Getting an idea, Iruka scanned over the class. 'Who would be able…?' as he thought about each student. His eyes lingered on the Uchiha, who would no doubt pass the exam with flying colors, but knew asking him to help Naruto would accomplish nothing. His next pick would be Sakura, her pink-hair standing out among the students, but knew that the end result would be the same, as she treated Naruto the same.

Then it struck him. Naruto needed help with chakra control, he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it earlier…

"Iruka-sensei, lunch started 5 minutes ago! Are we dismissed yet?" Naruto was jumping up and down, having completely forgotten about the exam already.

Iruka knew this would work. "Alright, everyone's dismissed! Except you Naruto. I need to speak to you and Hinata for a few minutes."

"What!? I didn't do anything today!" Naruto honestly said. He hadn't pulled a prank today, though he had a few in mind…He slowly drug his feet up to the the front of the class, taking on a Shikimaru-esque demeanor about this.

'Oh no!' Hinata had given a small "yeep" of fright when Iruka had called her up. 'Did I fail the last test? Father isn't going to be pleased.' She waited until everyone else had left before making her way up the front where her teacher and Naruto were.

"Iruka-sensei, I swear I didn't do anything…."

Iruka stopped him, "I know Naruto, or at least, I don't know of anything you've done, but that's not why I called you up here. You seemed worried about the exam tomorrow so I thought Hinata here could he-…"

"I'm not worried! I have this in the bag Iruka-sensei!" Naruto interrupted, putting on a smile of confidence that he always did.

Iruka couldn't help but smile back, "I know you have the determination to do it Naruto, but sometimes that just isn't enough. Hinata, would you be willing to help Naruto a bit after school today?"

Hinata blushed. 'Help Naruto? I'd like nothing better than to help him.' "Y-yes, b-but I d-don't know how I c-could help."

"I know that you are able to effectively use the Hyuuga's Byakugan, right?" he inquired. After she nodded, "And, I also know that you have the best chakra control of almost anyone in your class. Naruto needs help being able to control his chakra, and I think you'd be perfect to help him improve his cloning."

She blushed from the compliment"W-well, I w-will t-t-try t-…"

She was abruptly cut off as Naruto hugged her with a "Thanks Hinata! You're the best!"

'I'm the…best?' Hinata blushed and soon fainted, the hug and compliment from Naruto had been too much for her to handle.

"Wha-what?" Naruto held the fainted Hinata in his arms. "Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka smiled, he would be sad when his students graduated, he saw Hinata always glancing at Naruto, but he didn't think it was like this…"It's okay, she's just fainted. Take her and her lunch outside and put her in some shade, she'll be fine after a bit. Make sure you two schedule a time to meet up."

"Sure thing Iruka-sensei, and thanks!" as he gave his trademark grin and jumped out of the classroom.

Iruka smiled even more, 'I'm gonna miss you being your teacher, Naruto.'

******

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, the sun was bright. 'How did I end up outside? Where's Iruka-sensei, and Naru-..' she blushed again as she remembered what had occurred. 'Did Naruto carry me outside!?' She blushed even harder at the thought.

"Hinata, you're up! Here's your lunch." Naruto handed her her lunch. He was laying against the tree with Hinata.

'He's sitting next to me! Has he been here the whole time?' She took the bag and slowly opened it. She took out a roll and gave it to Naruto. "T-thanks for c-carrying me o-out-s-side."

"Aww, it was nothing, but I've never been one to turn down free food!" He grinned and took the rice ball. He ate it in two bites, with a look of wonder appearing in his eyes. "This is amazing, Hinata! Where did you buy these at?"

Hinata blushed again, "I m-made them this m-morning."

Naruto gaped "Hinata that's awesome! You should cook me stuff more often!"

Hinata blushed even further, 'He likes my cooking that much?' "W-well if we're m-meeting tonight I c-could b-bring some more f-f-food."

"Really? That would be amazing! Oh, when do you want to meet? Is 5 o'clock at the park good?"

"Y-yes, that would work." 'I would meet you anytime Naruto…' Hardly believing what she was hearing, she slipped into deep thought about what to she was going to cook.

Still blushing at sitting under a tree, next to Naruto, her thoughts were interrupted by Iruka calling the class back in for the afternoon. As Naruto bounded off inside, Hinata couldn't help but let a small smile come to her lips as she made her way in.

******

'It's just about 5' Hinata though, as she waited on the bench, looking down at the ground. She had spent 2 hours earlier cooking rice balls and some noodles for Naruto. She was nervous, she had never imagined spending time with Naruto like this, especially after school.

"Hinata, hey!" Naruto was running up. "Sorry I was napping and woke up late. Is that our dinner!?" He exclaimed as Hinata pulled out her carefully prepared meal.

'Our food? He wants to eat WITH me?' Hinata blushed. "Oh, n-no, Naruto its all f-for you."

"No, that's not right, you made it after all! We'll just split it!" Naruto broke a rice ball in half and gave the rest to her.

Hinata blushed for hundredth time today, but took the rice ball anyway, and started nibbling on it. Eating in silence, Hinata felt an internal happiness that Naruto was enjoying her meal.

Quickly finishing most of the food, Naruto licked his lips, "That was amazing Hinata! No one ever does nice things like this for me."

Hinata, feeling a twinge of sadness at this, looked down at the ground. 'Everyone's so mean to Naruto, I don't understand why. He seems so nice…'

"Well, we should probably get started training Hinata, I need to learn to control my hand seals better! Or was it my stance?" Naruto puzzled over it.

"I th-think it was ch-chakra con-tr-trol." Hinata thought about how best to help him.

Naruto smiled, "Oh, right! Thanks Hinata. Well, what should I do to start?"

"W-well, I g-guess you sh-should m-make a c-clone," she thought as she prepared to activate her Byukugan. "Byakugan!"

Naruto's eyes lit up in amazement, "What is that!? Your eyes, they got all white and stuff!" he stammered out as Hinata glared intently at her. Naruto had never seen anything like it before and he didn't understand what it was.

Hinata looked down in shame, 'He think's I'm a freak now!' as tears welled up in her eyes.

"That's so cool! Does it like help you fight? Can you teach me how to do that!?" Naruto shouted, "Byakugan!" Nothing happened, so he asked, "Did my eyes change too!?"

Hinata, startled but relieved, explained the Byakugan to him. Naruto seemed put off that he couldn't do it, but was impressed Hinata could. "So you can see my chakra flowing through me?"

Hinata looked at him. "Y-yes, so w-when y-ou make y-your clone I can s-see what you're d-doing wr-wr-wrong."

"Alright, well, here goes. Bunshin no jutsu!" Another Naruto started to materialize, but…it flopped over and lay on the ground.

Hinata was stunned, she could see all the chakra flowing through him 'He used up so much chakra, but he seems to be fine! He used way too much for a simple clone though.'"Y-you used t-too much chakra. P-put less into it."

"Less? I though just using a bunch would work. I'll try it though. Bunshin no jutsu!" Making a replica able to stand this time, Naruto jumped for joy. "Hinata your awesome! I made a good one!"

Blushing again, Hinata was impressed, he had picked it up quickly. "Y-you should k-keep practicing th-though. Just t-to be s-safe." 'And so you graduate with us, I couldn't bear it if you didn't. Hopefully I do well too…

******

After a few hours of training, Hinata thought Naruto was ready for the exam. 'The amount of chakra he has is enormous! I would have run out an hour ago!'

Naruto was getting tired though, panting, he smiled and asked "Think I got it?"

Hinata got up the courage for a smile "Yes, y-you sh-should do g-great!"

Naruto, with his usual grin, had an idea, "Thanks Hinata, I owe you one! Say, would you wanna go to Ichiraku's right now? I could use some more food after all this!"

Hinana blushed, and gulped 'With me!?' "I sh-should g-get home, my f-father w-will worry a-b-bout me."

"Well, maybe tomorrow then? We can celebrate graduating together! I'll see you at school!" he shouted as he rushed off.

Hinata was left dazed. Not only had she spent half several hours with Naruto, cooked a meal that he enjoyed, and helped him train, but he had even asked her out to eat! 'I hope it helped enough,' she worried as she slowly trotted of towards the Hyuuga compound. She would never have guessed this is what the day would be like when she woke up.

******

Laying in bed after a good luck meal free from Ichiraku, Naruto was happy. 'Hinata is so cool! I wonder why she never talks though? At least she did when she was helping me. And she doesn't seem to hate me like most the other guys do. Maybe I should try and be friends with her?' he pondered as he slowly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

This is my first fic so I hope you enjoyed it! Please review with any suggestions you have, thanks!


	2. Compassion and Rage

Now that Naruto's ready for the exam, how will things pan out now? Will his training be for naught? Read to find out! Don't forget to review, it means a lot!

* * *

'_Wha-what's going on?'_ Naruto thought as he slowly sat up. The sun coming through the window's hurt his half-opened eyes_. 'Aww, man, it was just a dream. And that ramen tasted so…'_ Jumping out of bed, he realized that he had his exam soon, and rushed to get dressed. Bolting out the door, he saw some of the other students still trudging along to the school, so he slowed down to talk to them.

"So troublesome…why do we have to do this again?" Shikamaru asked in his usual lazy manner.

"Nom nom…they can't just let us pass…nom nom…ninja's have to be able to protect the village…nom nom nom…" Chouji explained in between mouthfuls.

"Oh well…" Shikamaru sighed. Noticing Naruto approaching, "How'd the training go Naruto?"

Puzzled, he asked "How did you know about that?"

"Well it was pretty obvious," Shikamaru nonchalantly explained. "Hinata is one of the best at chakra control in our year, and you're the worst. So I figured that's what Iruka-sensei was after."

Naruto, amazed, replied "Yeah, it went pretty good. I think I got a handle on the Bunshin no jutsu now."

Shikamaru, rolling his eyes, retorted "Well we'll see. We don't wanna be late for our exam. Such a bother…"

******

'_I hope Naruto does alright, he did well yesterday, but they might judge harsher on the exam… do your best Naruto!' _ Hinata thought to herself. Naruto was a few people ahead of her in line,.

"Next, Naruto Uzumaki!" was shouted from inside the room, and she quietly wished him good luck, though no one heard it but herself.

******

"Alright, Naruto! You know the drill. Create a clone, and one of these is yours." Iruka explained, pointing to the row of Leaf forehead protectors on the table. _'I hope his training paid off…'_

Though the other attendee of the exam had different ideas. _'Alright, there's no way he can pass this, I've seen his grades…then I'll put my plan into action,'_ Mizuki thought. He smiled and nodded at Naruto to continue.

Naruto was nearly jumping out for joy. "I got this! I'm gonna be Hokage one day, so jutsu like this is easy!" He prepared himself and shouted "Bunshin no jutsu!" and not one but THREE clones sprung up. He and his clones grinned and asked "How's that?"

Iruka smiled larger than he had in a while. 'He finally did it!' "Good job Naruto, now come up here and take this," holding out a protector.

Dispelling his clones with a -poof- , Naruto eagerly grabbed it. Removing his goggles, he put on the protector and dashed to the window. Jumping out, he shouted "I'm gonna go show everyone in town that I'm a ninja!"

Iruka stood up to stop him, but then sat back down chuckling to himself. _'Watch out world, Naruto Uzumaki is gonna take you by storm.'_ Looking back down at his list, he called out the next name "Hinata Hyuuga!"

'_How…how did he do that? His grades were horrible. I have to come up with something else now…'_ Mizuki pondered as Hinata shuffled in.

"Alright Hinata, whenever you're ready, create a clone," Iruka explained, "and you'll earn the right wear one of these!" gesturing at the protectors again.

"O-k-kay sensei. Bunshin no jutsu!" Hinata shouted as she created no less than SIX clones. She looked down in embarrassment when Iruka looked surprised.

"Hinata, nice job!" _'Did training Naruto help her improve her skills, too? I expected at least a few, but six!'_ Iruka thought as he held out a forehead protector.

Hinata scooted on up and took the protector. She put it around her forehead…but it slipped and fell down around her neck.

Iruka laughed, "That's okay Hinata, just because it's a "forehead" protector doesn't mean you necessarily put it on your head. That's fine too!" Iruka smiled at her, and remember earlier, "Oh, and thanks for training Naruto, he passed with flying colors, no doubt thanks to you!"

Hinata blushed, 'Naruto passed! Thanks goodness…"

Mizuki frowned_, 'Dam you, Iruka! You and this girl are next on my list after I take care of that brat. At least now I have an idea…'_

"Remember you have to come for one last class tomorrow, when we assign you into teams," Iruka explained. "See you then! Alright, next…Kiba Inuzuka…"

******

Hinata sat on the swing by herself. All the other new Genin's were with their parents. _'Father's always too busy with Hanabi or clan affairs to care about me,'_ she thought as a small tear came to her eye. _'I guess I should just go ho-'_

"Hinata! There you are! Let's go to Ichiraku's now! Remember?" Naruto shouted as he ran over. "Come on! It's my treat!" he said as he took out his frog wallet.

"N-no it's okay I c-can pay for…" she stammered as she started blushing. 'Is he asking me out on a…'

"No, I got it! You helped me pass the exam! Plus, I owe you for the meal yesterday. Ichiraku's is the best! You'll love it."

Grabbing Hinata's hand, causing even more blushing on her part, he rushed off to the stand with her in tow.

******

"Two miso pork ramens!" Naruto ordered.

Teuchi turned around to face his two customers. _'Naruto with a girl? He would take her to a date here. Still, I guess I shouldn't complain.'_ With a glint in his eye, he asked Hinata "And what will your pretty young companion have?"

Blushing, Hinata glanced at the menu and ordered "I'll h-have one miso t-t-too, p-please."

"Alright, three miso ramen's coming up!" as he turned around and got to work.

'_I can't believe I'm actually hear with Naruto! He probably doesn't think of it as a date, but it's just nice to spend time with him. These past two days have been nice…'_

They sat in silence, with Naruto counting the money out for the three ramens.

Hinata couldn't help but smile a bit_, 'He must come here a lot if he has the price of three miso ramens memorized. I wonder if he even eats any-'_

"Naruto! Hi-Hinata!" shouted a startled Ino. "How are you two doing? I see you both passed!" she exclaimed with a smile. _'Are they TOGETHER?'_

"Hey Ino, you passed too!" Naruto said, noticing her protector. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Sasuke, have you seen him?" Leaning over to Hinata, she whispered, "How long have you two been together?"

"I haven't seen…huh? What's wrong?" Naruto asked noticing Ino whispering.

"Oh, nothing, I'll just be on my way." She winked at Hinata and ran off.

"And here is the ramen for my brand new ninja's! Our protectors need to be fed if they're going to be doing any protecting!" Teuchi said as he brought out their bowls.

Naruto, salivating, proclaimed "Alright Hinata, lets dig in!" and promptly started to eat at his normally fast pace. Noticing Hinata hadn't moved he looked up to find her blushing and staring at the bowl with wide eyes.

'_Naruto and me…to-together'_ even stuttering in her mind at the thought. Hinata slowly broke her chopsticks and slowly grabbed a pork slice. Nibbling on it, she stammered out "its g-good. I've n-never been h-here b-b-before."

"Well, we should go here more often then, Hinata! I love this…" but stopped at Hinata started choking on her ramen.

'_AGAIN!? He want's to go again, but he doesn't owe me anything. Could this mean…?'_ Her thoughts were interrupted thought as Naruto started awkwardly patting her back as Hinata was coughing.

"You shouldn't eat so fast, you'll end up choking." Naruto matter-of-factly explained.

'_Now he's…'_ Hinata thought, but was interrupted again as she fainted off her barstool.

Naruto, catching her, blinked in surprise. _'She fainted again? I hope she isn't sick! I guess I should take her home.'_ Paying for the meal and asking Teuchi for directions to the Hyuuga compound, he quickly set off with Hinata in his arms.

******

Waking with a start, Hinata quickly sat up. She was on a bench in one of the gardens around the Hyuuga complex. _'Where am I? How did I…'_ As she started remember what had taken place, she blushed a deep shade of red. _'Naruto must think I'm a freak for fainting all the time. But, he must have carried me here! I wish for once I would be awake when he did…'_

******

As Naruto jumped off towards his apartment he couldn't help but notice a growling coming from his stomach. _'Oh man, I wish I had gotten to finish all my ramen. But at least Hinata should be okay now.'_

"Naruto! Come over here!" Naruto stopped and turned around to see Mizuki standing jumping over to him.

"Naruto! I wanted to talk to you." Mizuki explained. "I was…"

Naruto protested "But, Iruka-sensei said I passed! I…"

Chuckling, Mizuki explained, "No, no, Naruto. Of course you passed! I just wanted to help you out with something. You said you wanted to be the Hokage, right?"

Naruto, quickly turning his face into his trademark grin, "Of course! I'm gonna be Hokage one day!"

Mizuki smiled, _'I've got him now,'_ "Do you know how one becomes Hokage?"

Naruto, puzzling, "Well, yeah, they're the strongest in the village, so everyone respects them as the leader."

"Exactly! And how does one become the strongest, Naruto?" Mizuki asked.

Naruto, racking his brain, said "I guess…uh…they uh, no more jutsu then everyone else?"

"Precisely!" Mizuki exclaimed. "And I came to let you in on a little secret…"

******

'_This jutsu is REALLY hard! Is this really the right one?'_ Naruto questioned himself. _'Mizuki-sensei did say that scroll was the big one in the Hokage's library. Oh well, better get to practicing…'_ "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

******

-knock knock-

'_Who could that be at this hour? I was hoping to relax after the exams today…'_ Iruka said as he walked up and opened the door.

"Iruka! Naruto's stolen the sacred scroll of sealing! I've informed the Hokage, we're sending out search parties." Mizuki hurriedly shouted, before running off.

'_Naruto! Why would he do such a thing? I know he likes to get attention, but this is too much. Something doesn't seem right…I bet I know where he's at though.'_ He then rushed off to the training spot Naruto always used.

******

'_Finally! I think I can make several now! Luckily I could use that training with Hinata to help me learn this quickly.'_ Naruto got up to leave when Iruka jumped in front of him.

"Naruto! What are you…" Iruka stopped noticing that he was sweating. _'Has he been training? What's going on?'_

"Iruka-sensei! I taught myself a new jutsu from the scroll, you wanna see?" said Naruto as he got up to do show him.

"Naruto, that's the Hokage's secret scroll, you stole it!" Iruka shouted.

Naruto, confused at this, "But Mizuki-sensei said that if I wanted to be Hokage someday I would have to teach myself these jutsu!"

'_Mizuki!? He's behind..'_ "Naruto get down!" Iruka shouted as he pushed Naruto out of the way. Several kunai were stuck in his back.

Naruto looked up in wonder, slowly turning to sadness. "Iruka, why…?"

Iruka, with tears in his eyes, "Because Naruto, I'm just like you. My parents died when the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked all those years ago. I never had parents either. That's why I wanted you to succeed so much at the academy. I…"

"Spare me the sappy tale. Hand over the scroll, Naruto." Mizuki said with an evil look in his eyes.

"No, Naruto, run!" Iruka shouted as he turned to face Mizuki.

Mizuki lauged "I will destroy this village! Naruto, you should be thanking me. Haven't you ever wondered why all the villagers hate you? Why you are all alone?..."

******

The Third Hokage looked into his glass ball and sighed. _'I hope Naruto takes this well. I had planned on telling him when he was older, but I never wanted him to find out like this.'_ Looking up at a picture of a spikey-haired blonde above him. _'Minato, I have failed in upholding your wishes. You wanted Naruto to be treated as a hero, yet the town see's him as the fox incarnate. Why did you seal him into Naruto? I guess we'll never know…'_

******

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. _'I'm the Demon Fox? It can't be…but he's right, everyone hates me…'_

Iruka saw the despondent look Naruto's face, and went to console him. "That's not true! People do care about you! I do! And so does the Hokage! And Hinata, she does too!"

'_Hinata?'_ As the thought of her possibly being hurt came into Naruto's mind, he suddenly felt enraged. He became angrier and angrier until an aura of red chakra started appearing around him. "You're right, a lot of people in village don't like me. They look at me with disgust whenever I walk past them. But not everyone does. I now know how it feels to be cared for. I owe them for that. You won't hurt them!"

Iruka backed away as the aura grew larger with Naruto's increasing rage. Slumping over next to a tree from loss of blood. _'Is this…the Nine Tail's chakra?'_

Slowly bending over onto all fours, the red chakra started bubbling off around him, burning Naruto's skin. "You won't hurt ANYONE!" he screamed and jumped straight at Mizuki, tearing straight through his jacket and spurting blood into the air through the gashes.

'_Naruto, wha..?'_ Iruka was losing consciousness as he felt his wounds. The last thing he saw was the Hokage performing hand seals and facing Naruto. _'Naruto…he, did it,'_ were his last thoughts as a small smile came to his face and he slipped out of reality.


	3. Determination

'_Wha-what happened?'_ Naruto slowly thought. Slowly remembering the events of last night, he sat bolt upright. "Mizuki! Where are…" but stopped when he heard crash.

"N-N-Naruto?" came a small voice to his left.

Blinking, Naruto looked around confused. Bending over to look on the floor, he saw Hinata sitting on the floor.

Naruto, puzzled, asked "Hinata, why are you on the floor?"

"I f-fell," she blushed and slowly got up. "Are y-you…"

"What's going on!?" a nurse shouted as she burst through the door, followed by none other than the Third Hokage himself.

"Grandpa, where's Mizuki at!?" Naruto started to get up but fell back down with his face contorted in pain.

'_Naruto! You're still hurt…" _ Hinata worried as a few small tears at appeared at the corners of her eyes.

"He's dead, Naruto," the Hokage said with a solemn air. A quiet silence filled the room. "Nurse, Hinata, could I please have a minute alone with Naruto?"

Both nodding, they walked out of the room.

When the door closed, Naruto slowly started, "Did I….kill him?"

The Hokage sighed, _'A ninja never adjusts to the death involved, and him, at such a young age…'_ "I know it might be hard Naruto, but you're a ninja now. Death is just part of the job."

Naruto looked down, deep in thought, "I understand that Hokage, but that's not what worries me the most. What…what happened to me?"

"The power of the Nine-Tailed Fox seeped through the seal upon you, probably due to the strong emotions you had been feeling at the time. Naruto, I'm sorry, I should have told you about the fox before." The Hokage apologized, turning to look out the window.

"It's not your fault, it's Fourth Hokage's fault. That bastard did this to me!" Naruto twinged as the yelling caused him more pain.

"Naruto! I will not hear such insults!" The Third towered over him. "The Fourth Hokage was the greatest ninja Konoha has even seen. Greater than me. He gave you the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox as a gift for you to use to help protect the village and yourself."

Naruto cringed at the intimidating old man. "I'm…I'm sorry grandpa, I just feel like all this is too much to deal with."

"I know Naruto, but you will one day thank the Fourth for that gift. He entrusted you with that power because…" the Hokage's thoughts trailed off. "Well, let's just say he had an eye for talent," he added with a reassuring grin.

Breaking into his usual grin, Naruto exclaimed, "Well, I AM gonna be Hokage one day!"

The Hokage chuckled, "Well, Naruto , I'm gonna let you get some more rest, you've got to meet your new team soon!"

"Oh, wait that was today! Did I miss it!?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Chucking again, the Hokage explained, "No Naruto, when everyone came today I met them and informed them of what had happened, sans some of the more…" he turned to look outside again "…more secretive details. I thought that you should be the one to inform them. You don't need too, but if you want too, it's up to you." Seeing the downcast look on Naruto's face again, "Don't worry Naruto. Besides, Iruka wouldn't be able to sort you into teams while he's in the hospital, would he?"

"Iruka-sensei! Is he alright?" Naruto worried again.

"Of course, Naruto, he's not a Chunnin for nothing, he can take a few hits. He left the hospital and hour or ago, though his wounds were nowhere as severe as yours. " He glanced back at Naruto, "Although, your healing capacity seems to be nothing short of miraculous, you should be able to leave tomorrow morning in time for class."

Naruto smiled, and laid back down. Looking around, he noticed a vase on the desk next to his bed, containing a single yellow flower. "What's this?"

The Hokage smiled, "A gift from that young Hyuuga girl. I heard from the nurse that she hasn't left your side all day, so I'm guessing she came here right after hearing about last night."

'_Hinata?'_ Naruto pondered as he stared at the flower.

"Well, Naruto, I must get back to work, but please stay inside and rest here tonight. You don't want to be injured on your first day with your new team!" the Hokage said as he turned and headed for the door.

"I guess that's true. I'll see ya later gramps!" he laughed and waved goodbye.

As the Hokage opened the door, Hinata jumped up quickly from her chair.

"Is N-Naruto okay?" she nervously asked.

The Hokage gave her a reassuring grin, "Naruto will be fine, though I think you should probably head on home yourself, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow!"

Hinata was relieved, _'Thank, goodness!'_ "I w-will, thank y-you Hokage," and shuffled off towards the exit.

The Hokage, smiling after her, took off in another direction deep in thought, _'Oh, to be young again…'_

******

"Alright class, I'm going to announce the 3-man teams you will all be working in. Remember, these teams aren't permanent, but you will be working with them for the majority of your missions for the next few years. As such, you will be meeting your new sensei. When I call out your teams, go outside together to your specified room and wait for your sensei to arrive. The first team will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. Go to room 212."

"NNNNOOOOO! I wanted to be on Sasuke's team!" Ino screamed.

Iruka sighed, "That's why you're NOT on Sasuke's team, because you'd be distracted too much. You'll learn better with those two."

Shikamaru added, "This was a pretty obvious decision. While Iruka's right, they also put us together because of family abilities. Our fathers were in a team, too, remember?"

Ino stared blankly at him, before muttering, "I want my Saskue…"

"Girls, so troublesome…" Shikamaru said as he ushered her out with Choji in tow.

"You think our sensei will take us out to dinner?" he asked.

Iruka shook his head, _'Good luck, Asuma…'_ Looking down at his paper, he looked down for the next group. "Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuuga. Go to…" but Iruka was interrupted by as the classroom exploded in noise.

"WHAT!? Why do I have to be with him! I'm a better ninja then him!" came Naruto from the corner.

"You? You think I wanna be on a team with you?" Sasuke coldly shouted back.

All the while Sakura was shouting off incomprehensible cries concerning "Sasuke","being separated", and "true love" and started breaking down into tears.

Hinata fainted.

Iruka sighed, _'Why did I ever sign up to teach at the academy…'_ "Naruto, I already know you and Hinata work well together, and Sasuke needs to learn teamwork from you two. Conversely, Sasuke is the best student in your year, and I think you and Hinata can learn a few things from him. And Sakura, please stop crying, and my reason is the same as for Ino."

Sakura sat down and whimpered. _'At least Ino isn't on his team either…'_

"Now, you three go to room 317. Naruto, carry Hinata please. Sakura, you, Kiba, and Shino go to 303." Iruka instructed them. As they all left, he let out a huge sigh. _'I need a drink…'_

******

"It's been like an hour, where's our new sensei!? Naruto shouted at the nearly empty room.

'_I don't have time to listen this, I need to start getting stronger.'_ Remember Iruka's words, _'Working with them? Will that really make me stronger?'_

Hinata, waking up, looked around. _'Did I faint again? I need to stop doing that_. Looking around, _'This is a different room…did Naruto carry me…again?_ Although Naruto wasn't looking at her, she blushed. _'Why can't I be awake when he…"_ but was interrupted when she heard a crash coming from the door.

Naruto had been trying to set an eraser above the door, but had been knocked over when the door was thrust open. In walked a man wearing a mask that only revealed the top third of his face and his white, spiky hair.

"Hi, I'm Kakashi, and my first impression of you is…" he scanned the three of them, "…I don't like you."

******

"Now that we're situated outside on a nice day like this, I'll give you a chance to change my mind about you. "He sat down and faced them, "First, let's introduce ourselves."

"What about you Kakashi-sensei, we don't know anything about you!?" Naruto perked up.

Kakashi looked up, "Well, let's see…I don't feel like telling you anything. Your turn."

Frowning, Naruto turned to Hinata, whispering, "This guy's a bit weird, isn't he Hinata?"

She blushed, and looked down with a small smile, _'I'm just happy to be with you, Naruto…This is like a dream come true…'_ She started feeling faint again, _'No! I need to stop fainting! Though maybe Nartuo will carry me again…this is too much for me!'_ as she started to blush even harder.

Noticing this, Kakashi directed at her, "How about you? Tell me your name and some of your goals as a ninja."

Blushing even harder, "I-I'm…"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna be Hokage, and then everyone will look up to me!" Naruto exclaimed.

'_Well, looks like I got the knucklehead of the bunch. At least he's got some spirit, unlike the other guy.'_ He thought, glancing at Sasuke. Smiling at Naruto, "Thanks Naruto, though I was actually asking the young lady next to you."

Naruto, looking at Hinata, "Sorry Hinata, go ahead!" smiling at her.

After being relieved of the spotlight by Naruto, she started blushing again and quickly averted his eyes, _'They're such a deep blue…I can't even concentrate…'_

"Hinata, is it? What do you want to do as a ninja?" _'Odd, she seems to have something for Naruto, though Iruka said that it was this other guy that all the girls are fawning over…I'll have to ask him about that again. I knew I shouldn't have read my book during that meeting…'_ but his thoughts drifted back to the present as Hinata solemnly stood up.

"As heiress to the Hyuuga clan, I want to bring prestige and honor to my family." She said, as if reciting it from a scroll.

"What!?" Naruto's jaw dropped.

'_Really now? I could tell she was a Hyuuga from the Byakugan she has, but the heiress? Why was she in the general academy?'_ Kakashi thought.

'_Heiress?'_ Sasuke wondered as even his ears perked up.

"Hinata that's sweet! I didn't know you were an heiress!" Naruto smiled at her.

Sitting back down, she started pressing her fingers together.

"Well, what about you over there, you seem awfully quiet." Kakashi directed at Sasuke.

"I don't want to be here with these losers," he stated quite plainly.

Kakashi sighed, "Well I can tell by the crest on your jacket that you're an Uchiha. Sasuke is it? Could you at least tell me your goals?"

Sasuke looked at him, "I want to restore the Uchiha clan to glory and kill…a certain someone."

'_As I thought…'_ "Well, now that we have the pleasantries out the way, I guess it's time for your test." Kakashi said, causing a look of surprise on all his student's faces."

Naruto burst up "Test!? We already graduated though!"

"Your right, but if I don't deem your worthy to take on, then it is in my abilities to send you back to the academy for another year to hone your skills." He stated in a characteristically simple manner.

All three of the apprentices eyes lit up at this information. "That's not fair!" Naruto yelled.

"Are enemy ninja's going to care if it's fair when they sneak up on you in the middle of the night? How about when your squad's trapped and one of you has to sacrifice yourself so that the rest of your squad can escape? Being a ninja isn't fair." Turning and smiling at the students, "Alright, well, I want all of you to meet me at Training Grounds 17 tomorrow at 10. Until then…"

Stunned, the three students watched as their new sensei darted away, pulling something out of his pouch as he left. Sasuke was the first to stand up, "Stay out of my way tomorrow," and jumped off in a different direction.

Glaring at Sasuke's retreating back, Naruto turned to Hinata, "Well, we should probably rest up for tomorrow. Whatever test he has planned its probably gonna be tough." Smiling, he added, "Come on, I'll walk home with you, it's on the way to Ichiraku's."

'_Naruto's going to walk me home?'_ Blushing she slowly got up.

"Come on!" Naruto yelled, grabbing her hand and taking off running.

Hinata stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly looking down at her hand, she stared at his hand engulfing hers…and fainted.

******

'_Did I faint again! And Naruto probably carried me a-…'_ Suddenly she realized she was surrounded by warmth. Opening her eyes, she looked up to see Naruto's face worriedly looking down at her.

"Hinata! Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

'_Naruto's worried about me?'_ She blushed again. "I c-can w-w-walk."

"Nah, you better let me carry you, your red all over! And besides I don't mind carrying you, it's kind of…" he raised his eyebrow in thought, "…nice actually." He smiled at her, "I can repay you for the flower you gave me yesterday."

Hinata, blushed even deeper, but closed her eyes and smiled. _'I could get use to this…'_ And snuggled her face closer to Naruto's chest. _'I can't believe I'm doing this…but I just don't care anymore. So much has changed these last few days.'_ "N-now we're even. Th-thanks Naruto."

Naruto was puzzled, "But I was repaying you." _'What's this feeling…I…I don't understand. Oh well…'_ "Well, we're here Hinata," as he let her roll out of his arms and onto her feet. They stood there for a few seconds in silence.

'_I can do this…I can do this…but what if he doesn't like it? He said it was nice though...'_ After a few more moments of internal debate, she did something she would never have considered doing a few days ago. She ran at Naruto and hugged him. "I'm g-glad we're on the s-same team N-Naruto."

Surprised, Naruto hugged her back. _'The feeling…it's getting stronger.'_ "Me…me too Hinata." With a smile, he started running off, "I'll see you tomorrow! I gotta get some ramen…"

As Hinata slowly turned and walked through the large gates to the complex, she couldn't help but smile. _'Tomorrow can't come soon enough…'_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review with any critiques or whatever else. Until next time!


	4. Working Together

"It's almost noon! I would have eaten if I knew it was gonna take him this long to show up!" Naruto yelled, shaking his fist at a random point in the forest. Training Grounds 17 was a small clearing in the forest close to Konoha, sporting a lake, a small stone memorial, and three training posts. After his outburst, Naruto turned around and sat down facing the lake.

'_As much as I hate Naruto, he's right. This is getting ridiculous…'_ Sasuke thought. He was casually leaning up against the posts a short distance away.

Hinata was nervously tapping her fingers together. _'I have to do well. Naruto might be separated if we go back to the academy. I won't ever get this chance again!'_ She looked over at Naruto, _'Who am I kidding, just because we're on the same team doesn't mean he's just going to fall for me. Though last night…'_ Suddenly she stopped, shocked at her own thoughts. Shaking herself out of it, _'No! I'm turning into another Sakura or Ino! Though Naruto IS a lot nicer then Sasuke. I wonder why none of the other girls go after him? Is there something wrong with him that I haven't noticed?'_ she turned and intently looked Naruto up and down.

Noticing she was looking at her, Naruto's turned and asked, "Something wrong?" His face became puzzled as he looked at her.

Blushing deeply, Hinata looked down, "N-nothing's wrong N-"

She was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Kakashi, "Hello there students, sorry I'm late, I got lost on the…"

"I don't wanna hear it! Why should we have to wait around for you to TEST us!?" Naruto shouted at him.

Kakashi smiled, "You know Naruto, patience is a key part of being a ninja," and pulled out his bag.

"Hmrph…" Naruto sulked and crossed his arms as Kakashi pulled two bells out.

Holding up the bells, "Your goal is to get these bells from me. If you get a bell from me, you pass. If you don't get one, then you don't pass."

"So one of us automatically isn't going to pass…" Sasuke inferred aloud.

Kakashi smiled again, "Correct! I see you're a bright one. The third person will be tied to the pole and watch the other two eat the food I brought," motion towards two boxes on the memorial stone, "If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't get the bells. You have until 5 pm. So you'll need to wor-"

"I won't go back to the academy!" Naruto had jumped at Kakashi with a drawn kunai. No sooner had he finished shouting then Kakashi had gotten around him grabbed his outstretched hand, trapping him.

The three students stood there gawking._'His speed…unreal.'_ Sasuke thought. _'So this is a Jonin…'_

"Now now Naruto, I didn't say go." He released Nartuo, who slumped to the ground. "Alright, now, where was I? You have until 5, so that leaves you a little over 4 and a half hours. Begin!" and he disappeared off into the woods.

Sasuke jumped off into the woods after him. _'I can't go back to the academy, I need to get stronger now!'_

Hinata's eyes were flitting between Naruto, the ground in front of her, and the direction Kakashi had taken into the woods. _'This is bad, Naruto and I might get separated if one of us…well, him, get's the bell. I'll just…no, I can't do that, Naruto deserves to pass. We'll just have to work together so we both pass.'_ "N-Naruto, I th-think we should w-work together," and gave him a small smile before looking down.

Naruto snapped out of his daze, "Good idea Hinata! We'll get those bells and make Sasuke watch us eat!" he said giving her his trademark grin. "Alright Hinata, here's the plan. I'm gonna…"

A small ways away, spying through the trees, Kakashi smiled to himself, _'These two seem to be getting it…'_

******

'_EUHHH! Where the hell is he!'_ Sasuke was getting frustrated, jumping from tree to tree. Suddenly, a white spot in a clearing caught his attention. Turning to it, he stopped at the edge, seeing Kakashi standing there…reading. He quickly concocted a plan. Throwing several shruiken at him, _'I've got him!'_ only to look in dismay as his Kakashi was replaced with a log.

Kakashi was looking into the clearing from the opposite side, chuckling, _'Not going to get you anything there Sasuke'_ and ran off back to the clearing.

'_There he is,'_ Sasuke noticed and followed him, quickly form hand seals.

Kakashi turned around and quickly read the hand seals, making his one uncovered eye grow large. _'He can do that?'_

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" shouted Sasuke as he put one hand up to his mouth. A huge fireball formed in front of him, burning through the trees. Sasuke stopped at the edge of the destruction to look around, _'Did I get him? Some Jo-'_.

A hand had burst through the ground, grabbing Sasuke around the ankle. Too stunned to move, he was quickly pulled underground so only his head was showing. Appearing before him, Kakashi smiled, "You did a good job searching around finding me, but you forget one place. You have to always look underneath that deception. In this case, literally, underneath you," and walked away.

******

"Alright, you got all of that Hinata?" Naruto asked her, with a uncharacteristically serious look on his face.

"Y-yes, Naruto," Hinata replied. _'This plan is…good! It might not fool him, but it could at least give us the chance to grab the bells! I didn't know Naruto was so smart! I knew there was a reason I…'_

"Alright, it's been a couple minutes since we saw that fireball go off. He's probably taken care of Sasuke by now, so let's get started. Ready?"

Hinata nodded, and watched as Naruto created several clones. "Byakugan!" she shouted, and began scanning the trees around them. "There!" she yelled, pointing towards a point in the trees.

"Alright, let's go!" Naruto shouted as he and his 5 clones ran in that direction.

"He's coming at you Naruto!" Hinata yelled.

Surprised Naruto, looked around, "Where!?"

Hinata was puzzled by what she was seeing, "N-Naruto! He's…underground!"

Smiling, Naruto jumped up, followed by his clones, as Kakashi burst forth with a puzzled look on his face, _'How did he know?'_

Naruto and his clones landed and jumpHed at Kakashi, grabbing and holding him down.

Kakashi looked even more surprised, _'How…? Shadow clones? He must have learned this when he had the scroll, but he only had it for a short while...'_

"Now!" Naruto and his clones yelled.

Four kunai's came flying at the Kakashi's face. _'I only got one option'_ "Kawarami no jutsu!" he yelled as the kunai's sank into…a log.

'_Shoot! Naruto's plan…'_ Looking over at Naruto, she smiled as Naruto held up a single silver bell.

******

'_I can't move! How am I supposed to get a bell if I can't move!_ "EUUUUHHHH!" he grunted as he punched his way out of the ground. Climbing out and dusting himself off, he started walking back to the clearing. _'I'm gonna need their help to get those bells…no! I'm better than them, they'll only hinder me. I need to think up a plan…'_

******

Kakashi was smiling to himself, _'I'm impressed, those two work well together, I understand why Iruka wanted them together. Sasuke could learn a thing or two from them. I wonder if they'll notice my trap.'_ Looking over towards it, _'As I though, Naruto is after it.'_

"I'll get it Hinata, you can have this bell." Naruto told her. After having been troubled over having just one bell, Naruto had jumped for joy when he saw the other bell glinting a bit of the way into the forest.

"Naruto, n-no!" Hinata shouted as Naruto's retreating back.

"It's okay I got th-" but stopped as Hinata threw a kunai in front of Naruto, causing the pitfall to activate in front of him.

Naruto, sweating bullets, fell back on his haunches. "Dam, thanks Hinata," he said, as Hinata ran up to her.

"I'll g-get it Naruto," she said as she took off her jacket, handing it to Naruto.

Naruto stared wide-eyed at Hinata. _'She's…pretty!'_

"Byakuagan!" Hinata yelled as she quickly surveyed the area around the bell. She ran up a few meters and then jumped, landed on her hands, pushed off and landed on her feet again. She then ran a bit farther before doing a flip and grabbing the bell without touching the ground, landing on a fallen tree.

Holding up the bell, she saw Naruto's jaw dropping towards the ground. _'I can't believe I actually did that. I never thought I could do something like that before…but Naruto inspired me. His plan was simple, but it worked so well! I had to do my part.'_ She smiled and jumped back over through the tops of the trees.

Jumping down in front of Naruto, she caught her foot on a root sticking out from the ground. "Owahhh…" she yelled as she tripped and fell.

Naruto, throwing the jacket aside, ran over and wrapped his arms around her from behind before she fell.

Hinata opened her eyes and looked, her nose being tickled by the grass in the breeze. _'Did…Naruto…?'_

Naruto pulled her up, but because of the precarious position he was in, fell on his haunches again…with Hinata in his lap.

'_He's so warm…just like that time he was carrying me!'_ Realizing where she was, she quickly jumped up and ran to put on her coat.

Kakashi came down and stood between them. "Congratulations to bo-," but stopped as he saw the silence between them. "Well, your lunches are still over there by the memorial, you may go and eat them now."

As they walked off together, Kakashi turned to his left as a blur shot out of the forest at him. "Sasuke it's over. STOP!"

Sasuke was halfway through performing handseals when he stopped. Staring wide-eyed at Kakashi, he asked "What!?"

"While I admire your determination Sasuke, as you can see, my bells have already been taken," pointing to the two retreating backs.

Sasuke's jaw dropped. _'HOW did they get them?'_ "Does that mean…?"

"No, I won't be tying you up, and you won't we going back to the academy, although you should probably learn to work with Naruto and Hinata. The reason they were able to get them was because they worked together."

'_Is that why I'm still so weak? Because I try to do everything myself?'_ Sasuke "hrmmphed" and walked away towards the village.

Kakashi sighed as he turned to walk over to the other two. _'This might take longer than I thought…'_

******

Naruto and Hinata were walking towards the Hyuuga compound after eating their food and a short talk with Kakashi about their impressive work together. "Why do you always wear that coat?" Naruto asked as the coumpund came with viewing distance.

Hinata was slightly puzzled, "It's a s-symbol of the H-Hyuuga c-clan, all of the younger ninja's in the clan wear it."

"Oh, okay, I was just wondering, since you look prettier with it off," Naruto replied with a matter-fact-tone to his voice.

Hinata stopped dead in her tracks, _'He thinks I'm pr…pretty?'_ She blushed and started feeling light headed, _'No! I can't faint again! But…maybe Naruto will carry me again? Though there's no point if I don't remember it.'_

"Hinata we're here!" Naruto yelled back at her.

Catching up, Hinata stopped in front of Naruto. _'I guess I should thank him, he DID call me pretty, even if…'_ "Thanks Naruto, that means a lot," and gave him a hug before running off through the gate.

"Huh?" Naruto said aloud as he, confused, watched Hinata's retreating back.

After a stop at Ichiraku's, he went home and laid in bed. _'Wait a second, she didn't stutter when she said that…nor did she while we were fighting today…that's weird. I should…'_ but his thoughts were lost as his mind drifted out of reality.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys and gals! Please review! I also am conflicted on my next few chapters. Should I spend a couple developing the characters more, or dive into the next events? Leave a comment in your review about which you'd like to see. Until next time!


	5. New Found Resolve

Naruto crept slowly through the branches, peering through the leaves for motion. Sasuke was a few trees away,

"N-Naruto, it's over th-there," Hinata pointed to a small shrub nearby. Naruto motioned towards Sasuke, and they both pounced on the shrub.

"MeeeOOOWWWWW!" came from the shrub as Sasuke and Naruto tangled with it. The sounds of scratching came from the bush as a dark blur shot out.

"N-Naruto! S-Sasuke! I g-got it, here."

Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at Hinata, who had a black cat rubbing up against her leg. Bending down to pet it, "It's c-cute."

"Yeah, real cute," Naruto said, looking at the scratches on his arms and face.

"Good work team," Kakashi strolled over to join them. "Let's bring him…" noticing the bow on its head, "well…let's bring it back and report to the hokage ."

******

"Mr. Biggles! I missed you!" the rather large woman said as she smashed the cat against her face.

Naruto frowned at the sight, "No wonder the cat ran aw-" -slap- Naruto fell over as Kakashi hit him in the head.

Smiling at the hokage, "We're ready for our next mission at any time."

The Hokage examined his scrolls thoroughly. "Well, I have a D-Rank babysitting mission that…"

"No! I want a REAL mission, no more of this pansy babysitting and finding cats and stuff. I wanna fight and use my skills for something useful."

Kakashi slapped Naruto down again, "What he really means is…"

Sasuke shot in, "I have to agree with Naruto on this one. These stupid missions are getting old. It's been a month since we graduated and we haven't even left the village or done anything useful except a bit of training between missions."

The Hokage sighed, "You understand that the village has to do many different types of missions, and that you are all the lowest rank of ninja, Genin, so you do the lower rank missions, D and C, correct?"

Naruto's eyes lit up, "Well, give us a C-Rank then! We can handle it!"

Kakashi sighed, "Their teamwork HAS improved over the past couple weeks."

The Hokage looked over one of the stacks of C-Rank scrolls. "Alright, if that's what you want, I have a bodyguard mission for you. You'll be escorting a man to the Land of Waves and then providing further protection until the completion of the bridge he is building. Does that sounds alright?"

"Alright! We can make everyone see these headbands aren't just for show!" Naruto yelled as he pumped his fist into the air.

"Hmph…" Sasuke snorted at him, but nodded his head in to agree.

Hinata poked her fingers together and looked down, smiling, _'Naruto's so sure of himself. This mission won't be a problem…'_

******

Getting together at the front gate, they met the master bridge builder, Tazuna.

"Errr, I'm being guarded by 3 little kids? This has got to be some sort of joke." Tazuna glared at them.

"I'm a Jonin, and I can promise you nothing will happen to you. Besides, most bandits and highwaymen won't bother us when they see our protectors." Kakashi reassured him.

Tazuna, not yet consoled, "Well, we best be off, the sooner we get there, the sooner I can finish the bridge."

"Alright! Let's do this! I've never been out of the village before…" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped out ahead of the group.

'_Never left the village before? But, how…'_

******

After a few hours of walking, they had settled into the formation Kakashi had set for them. Naruto and Hinata in front, followed by Tazuna with Sasuke, and Kakashi bringing up the rear. The Land of Fire was in late fall, and they walked through the forest as the trees were all changing into yellow, orange, and brown.

Keeping a watch in front, Hinata was deep in thought, _'I don't want to offend him, but maybe I can help him. I feel like…we've grown closer in the last month. Even if he doesn't like me, I still want to help him…'_ "N-Naruto?"

"Hmm? What's up Hinata?" Naruto looked at her intently.

Blushing from the intense staring, she looked to the ground. _'I don't think I'll ever get used to those blue eyes…'_ "W-well, you s-said you had never b-been out of the v-village b-before, w-why is that?"

Naruto looked down, with a blank stare in his eyes, "Well, both of my parents were killed in the attack by the Nine-Tailed Fox," a haze came over his eyes as he talked about the demon, but it soon faded, "And I grew up in an orphanage until I was old enough to live on my own. Old grandpa Hokage took care of me for the most part, giving me money and food, even my apartment. He told me I wasn't to ever leave the village though. I wanted to, I've always wanted to see the outside of the village, but I owed it to him. I guess now he thinks I can handle myself!" He smiled at Hinata.

Hinata gave a small smile back, but inside she was holding back tears. _'All these years, he's been so alone. I can't imagine how he's felt all these years.'_ She glanced over at Naruto, who looked depressed at the mention. _'Oh, shoot, I need to cheer him up…I just made it worse!'_ "N-Naruto, don't w-worry, we're your f-family n-now."

Naruto broke into his trademark grin, "Heh, your right. Sasuke's like a brother to me…a very dumb brother…" He looked back at Sasuke, causing Sasuke to give him a confused stare. "Kakashi's like my perverted uncle always reading those books," Kakashi's ears perked up at the mention of his name, "And you Hinata, you're like the cute little sister I never had!" stretching his grin even further.

Hinata smiled at him, _'Well, I guess that's something…'_

******

After walking for a few more hours, the sun had fallen considerably, and Kakashi told them to set up camp. "We should be able to reach the Land of Waves tomorrow evening at this rate, but we'll set up camp now, so we're well rested for tomorrow. We have three tents, so one for me, one for Tazuna, and one for you three."

Hinata's eyes got wide, _'I have to sleep next to Naruto!'_ She went away quickly to gather firewood before anyone could realize how hard she was blushing.

A short while later, they were all sitting around the campfire. Kakashi asked his students, "Do any of you three know about the Land of Waves?"

Naruto jumped up, "Do they have ninja there, too?"

"No, the Land of Waves is small and doesn't have its own village, that's why I hired you guys," Tazuna butted in. "Our country must rely on other nations ninja's for the jobs it hands out. Plus our nation is too poor, that's why I'm building this bridge, to connect us to the mainland so we can trade. Trade is a very important part of our nation you see, we rely on it for food and other…" but trailed off as he looked over to see Naruto snoring in the ground.

"Naruto! If you're going to sleep get inside the tent! It will jeopardize the mission for everyone if you catch a cold!" Kakashi yelled at him.

Scared, Naruto crawled over to the tent, sprawling out in the middle of it.

"You two should probably settle in as well, we're in for a lot of walking tomorrow, and we still have to be ready for any attacks." Kakashi instructed.

Nodding, Hinata got in first as Sasuke went off to relieve himself before bed. She blushed as she saw him laying there snoring, _'He's so cute like that!_. Taking off her thick coat and using it as a blanket, she crawled over to Naruto's right. A few minutes later, Sasuke came in and fell straight to sleep. Hinata tossed and turned, but was too nervous to fall asleep. _'What if I say something in my sleep?'_ Hinata shook her head as she shivered under her coat. _'It's so cold…'_ Remembering the time Naruto had carried her (and she had been conscience), she snuggled up next to Naruto's chest. _'He's so warm! I hope he doesn't mind if I just…'_ but her thoughts trailed off as she fell into a deep slumber.

******

'_Wha-What's this?'_ Hinata thought as she felt around her waist. _'Is that Naruto's…arm?'_ Blushing fervently, Hinata pretended to be asleep as Naruto showed signs of life.

"Oh, Hinata…" Naruto mumbled.

'_He's dreaming of me!?'_ Hinata thought as she blushed even further.

"Hinata, the ramen is so good! You have to try some." Naruto said as he rolled over, taking his arm with him, and putting it around Sasuke.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Sasuke screamed as he threw Naruto threw the tent flap.

Naruto skidded to a halt by the remains of the fire…still sleeping. "Oh no, Hinata, you spilled the ramen…"

Hinata couldn't figure out whether to giggle at the insanity of Naruto's dream or rush over to help him. Eventually, she scurried over to check on him, "N-Naruto, you should p-probably w-wake up."

A short while later, they had packed their tents and started back on their trek to the Land of Waves, assuming the same formation as the previous day.

"Hinata, I had this amazing dream! We were at Ichiraku's, eating ramen! But then everyone saw us there, and you spilled your ramen everywhere," Naruto said, telling the story as if it were some grand adventure.

"N-Naruto, th-that actually happened." Hinata said. Truthfully, it had just been Sakura and Ino who had stumbled upon her and Naruto the previous Friday at Ichiraku's, but nonetheless she HAD spilled her ramen everywhere. _'I wish those two would just mind their own business! They kept acting asking how long we had been dating…'_ They also HAD been going out to Ichiraku's every Friday since graduation, but it wasn't really 'dating'. _'More just a tradition, not going out…'_ Hinata let out a sigh at the thought.

Naruto noticed this and turned to look at her, "Hi-"

"Hinata, can you activate your Byakugan. This is a particularly dangerous stretch of road. I don't think we have anything to worry about, but it never hurts to be safe," Kakashi shouted from the back.

"O-Of course sensei," Hinata replied and got into stance. "Byakugan!"

They continued along the road for several minutes in silence. Most of the trees had turned to their fall colors now, though the forest was growing less dense as the moved closer to the Land of Waves. Suddenly, Hinata stopped in her tracks, causing everyone to bunch up together.

"Th-there!" Hinata pointed. "That p-puddle, it's f-f-filled with chakra."

"What!?" Naruto said, looking confused. But before he could figure it out, Kakashi had jumped at the puddle in thrown three shruiken at it.

All three collided with the puddle…and stuck in it. The puddle disappeared and was replaced by a ninja with metal claws, bleeding profusely from his shruiken wounds.

Kakashi shouted, "Stay alert team, he's undoubtedly working with som-"

"AYEAAAHHH" Naruto yelled as he dove in front of Hinata, who had been charged at by a blur coming out of the forest. The blur switched directions and headed straight for Tazuna.

Sasuke stood in front of the bridge builder as the ninja charged head on. A -thud- sounded out as Kakashi clothes-lined the ninja before he could get to Sasuke.

"Good job guys..."

******

"These two are chunnin from the Hidden Mist Village, but by their protectors I can tell they're rogue ninja. This was a C-Rank mission, their wasn't supposed to be any ninja's we'd have to fight," Kakashi stated, looking to Tazuna.

"Well, I haven't been completely honest with you. The truth is, the CEO of Gato Shipping, Gato himself, is after me. He doesn't want the bridge to be completed so he can keep his monopoly on our country. The Land of Waves didn't have enough money to afford an A-Rank mission. I hope you can forgive me…I'm just trying to help my nation out." Tazuna sighed, and looked down.

Kakashi also sighed, "Well, we're only supposed to be on a C-Rank mission, but the Hokage would have my head if he knew we abandoned you to your death. We'll escort you to the Land of Waves, at least, and then we'll take things from there. For now, let's leave these guys here and head on out."

Walking back into formation, Naruto noticed Hinata was _more_ downcast than usual. "What's wrong Hinata?"

Hinata blushed, but continued to look down, "I j-just stood th-there while you defended m-me. I was u-useless…"

"That's not true! I just sorta, I dunno, reacted. I guess I don't want you to get hurt!" he smiled. "And besides, if you hadn't noticed that guy's chakra, we all could have been hurt!"

Hinata let out a small smile, "Th-Thanks N-Naruto…" _'He was protecting…me! That's so…amazing, but I have to get stronger. I can't always rely on him to protect me. Even if I do like the thought, he won't always be around to protect me. I will get stronger, so I'll be able to protect him, too!'_ Hinata smiled more at that last thought as they continued on for another hour.

The trees came to an end and opened up into a huge body of water, for as far as you could see.

Kakashi, jumped in front of the group, surveying the sea. "Well, looks like we're here..."

* * *

Again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! I don't know how long I'll be able to keep outputting chapters at this rate, but I'm going to at least try. And don't forget to review, it means a bunch to meh :)


	6. Sword and Ice

Hinata's hair blew in the wind, trailing behind her as the boat slid silently across the water. Her dark hair trailed behind her as she scanned the horizon with her Byakugan, scouring the thick fog that surrounded them as they sailed closer to the Land of Waves.

Naruto couldn't help but stare at her, _'Is Hinata different? Why haven't I ever noticed her before…she's always been there…but…maybe it's just all the time we've been spending together. She's just so…"_

"We're almost here, just up through that tunnel," Tazuna said, breaking the silence they had had since they left shore. As they sailed through tunnel, he explained how to get to his house. "Once we hit shore, we'll have to walk through a small forest until we hit town. That way we will be less likely to be spotted."

After arriving at shore, they thanked the rower and set off into the woods. They walked in silence for a few minutes as the fog got thicker the deeper they got into the forest. Naruto decided to run ahead of the group and search for enemies.

Kakashi chuckled, "Too bad they're behind us, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke, giving him a surprised look, "I thought it was just some wildlife, a rabbit probably."

They both stopped in their tracks as Naruto threw a kunai into a bush a few feet away from them.

He, Sasuke, and Kakashi all jumped over the bush to find the kunai stuck in a tree just above…a rabbit.

"Nice one Naruto," Sasuke laughed.

'_There's no way that bunny moved that fast, this was a replacement jutsu. A rabbit would have jumped when it heard the kunai, but this one is just grazing here like nothing even happened.'_ Kakashi went through his options. "Team, back into our formation, we're gonna hurry now, we're being followed."

The three genin grew wide-eyed at the news, while Tazuna just looked down at the ground.

"Alright, let's get going," Kakashi sighed. _'I hope these 3 are ready…'_

******

A bit down the road, they came to a small lake in the woods. As they neared it, the fog grew thicker and thicker until their visibility was so short they could barely see each other.

Naruto, puzzled, asked "Kakashi, are you sure…"

Naruto was interrupted as a sword flew right overhead and stuck in a tree a few feet away.

Kakashi was startled, _'That sword…I remember it from the bingo book. It must be…'_ "Zabuza of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

"So you know me, I see," came a demonic voice as the fog grew thicker. A tall ninja appeared standing on the hilt of the sword jutting out from the tree. "I know you, as well, Kakashi of the Sharingan. The ninja who copied a thousand jutsu's. You were in our bingo book, of course."

"What!? Kakashi-sensei who is this?" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke, shocked, couldn't believe what he had heard, _'Sharingan? But he's not an Uchiha…'_

Zabuza gave a demonic laugh, "Sensei? I would have expected someone of your caliber to have taken on more advanced students then this. I'm surprised these runts even qualify as ninja."

"UEEAAHHHHH! I've had enough of you!" Naruto yelled as he charged forward.

Kakashi jumped in front of Naruto to stop him. "Naruto, you've grown a lot the last month, but this guy is way beyond your level. You're too young for this fight. I'll handle it." He turned and smiled at him, "And you don't have to worry, because I never let my comrades get hurt." He turned to face Zabuza, pulling down his mask to reveal his left eye, "Now, you three, defensive formation C around Tazuna, make sure he doesn't get hurt."

Zabuza laughed again, "This will be a fun fight, Kakashi," as he removed his sword from the tree and swung it at Kakashi.

As Kakashi and Zabuza began to spar, the three genin watched as Kakashi repeated all the jutsu's that Zabuza performed, at the same time.

Sasuke felt uneasy, _'I doubt he's working alone, he may be strong, but he's too experienced to go into battle alone.'_ "Hinata, scan the area around us, Zabauza probably has an accomplice."

Hinata looked at him for a second, then nodded, "R-Right, Byakugan!" Scanning the trees, she came across a chakra a small distance away, but still with within view of their position. "There's somebody, right there!" she shouted, pointing to the spot in the woods.

"Shruikens?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. They both threw four shruikens each at the person's position.

"He dodged all of them, he's coming right for us…" Hinata said as the person in question appeared in front of them.

Wearing an ANBU mask, a young girl appeared before them. Coolly, she drew several senbon out of her pouch, "I will not allow you to threaten Zabuza."

"Oh yeah, well we'll take you out first then!" Naruto yelled as he charged him with a kunai.

The masked girl threw a senbon at him, grazing his shoulder as Naruto barely managed to dodge it. "Next time I won't miss."

Naruto jumped right back up, "Let's just see how many senbon you can throw…Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto and his multitude of clones charged as the masked girl unleashed a wave of senbon at them. They all vanished as a single Naruto was left on the ground, filled with senbons.

Kakashi, having realized the appearance of the second ninja, ran over towards Naruto.

Zabuza threw his sword in front of Kakashi, forcing him to stop in his tracks. "I don't think so Kakashi, your fight is with me," he said as he swung his sword around.

The masked girl walked up to Naruto, "I didn't want to kill you, but you've left me no choice," he calmly said as he threw a single senbon threw Naruto's chest.

With a poof, the Naruto on the ground vanished and the real Naruto came from behind to punch the masked girl. She jumped up only to see a Fuma shruiken coming directly at her. _'A distraction within a distraction?'_ She contorted her head but the Fuma shruiken still cut a chunk of her mask, and left a gash on her face.

Getting up, Naruto and Sasuke stood side by side as they watched the masked girl feel the gash on her face. She slowly revealed slid off her mask to reveal…that she wasn't a she.

Their jaws dropped as they saw the face under the mask. It was that of an effeminate boy no older then themselves. Naruto asked, "ANBU girl, are you a guy?"

"My name is Haku, will that do? It won't matter soon anyway, you'll be dead." Haku proceeded to form a complex set of hand seals as she encased Naruto and Sasuke in a prism of ice mirrors.

Hinata watched in horror as she lost sight of Sasuke and, especially, Naruto. _'They're encased in chakra,'_ Hinata observed as the mirrors solidified and completely obstructed her view.

Sauske laughed, "I got this," forming hand seals and breathing fire at the ice. The ice started to melt, but resolidified as Sasuke's fire ended.

"Alright, I'll just break them!" Naruto yelled as he created clones. Jumping up to attack them, he watched in despair as Haku merged with each of the mirrors at high speed, throwing senbon at him from all angles.

Sasuke watched in awe as the clones poofed one by one, until Naruto was left on the ground, riddled with senbons. _'I have to use it, there's no other way to follow him.'_ "Naruto, can you do that again?"

Naruto got up angrily, "What's the point if…" Seeing Sasuke's eyes, he realized what he was planning. "Alright, just make this count," before creating his clones.

Nodding, Sasuke glared intently, watching as Naruto and his clones jumped at the mirrors. _'I can see him now, he has a pattern to his attacks. I should throw…'_ Throwing a kunai, it was deflected back at him by a perfectly thrown senbon.

"I wasn't going to bother with you for now, but I guess I'll ignore the other one now," Haku said coldly as he turned to Sasuke. Merging back with the mirrors, he went again at high speed filling Sasuke with senbons as Sasuke became unable to dodge all of them. Soon, Sasuke fell, pockmarked by senbons filling his body.

Running over to Sasuke, Naruto's eyes filled with tears. "SASUKE!" he yelled as he punched a mirror, causing his knuckles to bleed. Looking back at Sasuke's limp body, he let out a howl, "EYAAAAAHHHH!"

'_Naruto! I have to do something…'_ Hinata thought as she looked at the prism in horror.

Kakashi quickly analyzed the situation and had an idea. Throwing Zabuza into the water, he yelled, "Hinata! Disrupt the chakra!" before being attacked by a stream of water from Zabuza.

'_Of course! The Hyuuga taijutsu should disrupt the chakra flow in the mirrors.'_ "HYAAAHH!" Hinata screamed in her small voice as she sent a surge of chakra into one of the mirrors, causing it to shatter. Before she had time to react, Haku came hurtling into her top speed, knocking her back off her feet and flying backwards.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled, rushing through the open gap as the ice prism melted behind him. Enraged he looked on as Haku slowly go to his feet.

'_That girl, she must have disrupted the chakra in the mirror, causing it to explode. I was moving so fast I couldn't even react."_ Haku shook his head and watched as Naruto stood trembling.

Looking at Sasuke, lying lifeless on the ground, Naruto became enraged. "I won't l-let you h-hurt them, I'll p-protect them!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi kicked Zabuza's sword away, and took a second to glance at the action. _'Good, Hinata broke the jutsu.'_ Scanning the area, he stopped on Naruto, _'He's the only one standing, this can't be good. Is…that red chakra. Dammit! I need to end this quickly.'_ He dodged as Zabuza took another swing at his head.

Naruto ran over to Hinata, dodging the senbons Haku threw at him.

'_He's so fast now, is it because of that odd red chakra around him? I don't understand…'_

Picking Hinata up, he jumped into the woods away from the action. "I won't let you die, Hinata."

Hinata was swimming in and out of consciousness. Looking up at Naruto, she saw a red aura around him. _'His eyes…there turning red…Naruto…'_ was her last thought as she fell back into unconsciousness.

Checking that Hinata was still breathing, he laid her down and rushed back to the clearing.

******

'_I don't understand, Haku should have destroyed those runts by now._ Zabuza dodged as Kakashi threw a wave of shruiken at him.

Haku watched as Naruto ran back into the clearing, full red aura around him.

"You! You're FINISHED!" Naruto screamed as he lunged as Haku.

Haku dodged as Naruto got on all fours and and lunged again. Throwing several senbon, he made contact with Naruto's chest, but Naruto seemed unhurt, but only enraged him further. _'Is…that a tail?'_ was Haku's last thought as Naruto's claw of red chakra tore through his chest, punching straight through his body.

Zabuza felt like something was wrong. _'Haku?'_ Turning to look, he saw Naruto encased in red and Haku falling to the ground.

Turning around, Naruto, lunged at Zabuza, who plunged his sword into Naruto. Almost unphased, Naruto ripped the sword out and jumped at him. Astounded, Zabuza swung a fist and knocked Naruto to the side, dropping his sword and running to Haku. "Hakuuuu…."

Kakashi jumped and caught Naruto as the red aura faded around him. Setting him down to examine his wounds, he saw that the sword wound was already beginning to heal. _'Is all this the fox's work?'_

Picking up Haku, Zabuza jumped over to grab his sword. "You haven't seen the last of me, Kakashi."

******

'_Naruto, why did he take me so far away, I have to help him…'_ Bursting into the clearing, she saw Kakashi bending over Sasuke.

Looking up at her, he nodded his head towards Naruto.

"NARUTO!" Hinata screamed as she saw the sword wound sticking clean through Naruto. Running to him, she bent over and looked at his grimacing face. Burying her head in Naruto's chest, she burst into tears. _'Naruto…'_

And that's Chapter 6! Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review! Comments and suggestions are always welcome!


	7. A Coat and an Apple

'_Naruto…you can't be dead…we were just starting to get close…'_ Hinata thought as she sobbed into Naruto's chest. _'Please don't be dead…'_

Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder, "He'll be okay Hinata, and so will Sasuke, though he's not going to be moving for a while. They're tougher then they look." He smiled at her, "Could you carry him for me? I got my hands full with Sasuke here."

"O-k-kay," Hinata stumbed as she picked him up. _'He's so…light. Where does he get his energy from?'_

Tazuna, who hadn't moved more than a few feet during the entire fight, motioned to them. "It's only a quarter mile more to my house, we can make beds for them there and call over a doctor to check them out."

Kakashi and Hinata looked at each other, nodded, and followed after Tazuna.

******

'_Owaahhh…my stomach. I can't tell if it's hurt or I'm hungry…probably hungry. Wait…Sasuke!'_ Naruto woke with a start as he opened his eyes. Looking up, he could see a roof above his head. _'Did we win, where is everyone?'_ Turning his head left, he saw a sleeping Sasuke. _'He's alright! But he looked dead…I guess I should pay better attention. Wait, what about Hinata?'_

Naruto's question was quickly answered as he lifted his head to look in front of him. Hinata was sitting, or rather lying next to Naruto with her head on his chest.

"Be careful Naruto, she's been keeping watch over you two, and especially you, since yesterday. She carried you here herself," Kakashi whispered as he slipped behind Naruto, looking down at him.

"Ka-" Naruto said before looking at the back of Hinata's head. Taking a much quieter voice, "Kakashi-sensei, what happened. Haku attacked Sasuke…and…" Naruto shook his head, "I can't remember…"

'_So he can't remember anything about the fox? I probably shouldn't say anything…yet.'_ "Well, as you can see, Sasuke is fine. In fact, your injuries were worse, though I daresay you heal rather quickly," Kakashi motion towards Naruto's heavily bandaged stomach. "Not many people can say they've taken a cut from one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist and lived to tell about it. You handled…"

"It was the fox again, wasn't it?" Naruto said as he closed his eyes. Looking at the back of Hinata's head again, he sighed, _'What would she and Sasuke say if they knew…'_

"Well, I guess the Hokage has already told you about that then. Yes, it was the fox. I was fighting Zabuza at the time, but from what I could make out, you saw Sasuke and Hinata get hurt and became enraged. I think this cause a lapse in the seal on you," motion again towards Naruto's stomach, "and in turn some of the fox's chakra was released."

"Can you tell me what happened today? What I forget?" Naruto inquired. _'Why can't I REMEMBER?'_

"Yesterday, Naruto. You've been in bed for over a day. And not much happened, actually. The fox's chakra enveloped you, and you proceeded to attack Haku. From what I could tell, he was dead." Kakashi stated coolly.

"Dead!" Naruto shouted. He could feel Hinata stir a bit on his chest. "Dead!' he whispered, his eyes going wide.

Kakashi sighed, "Naruto, you, or I should say, you under the fox's control punched a hole clean through his chest. You tore through his heart and one, if not both, lungs. He was probably dead before he hit the ground. Zabuza took his body and ran off."

"No! I can't keep doing this! I'm too dangerous around everyone else…why can't I control this?" Naruto said, despairing looking up at the roof.

"Naruto, it's going to be alright. The Hokage and I had a long talk, and we concluded you are no threat to any of your teammates. You only seem to be pushed into using the fox's chakra when you are trying to protect people you care about, so you're obviously not going to hurt them." Kakashi said reassuringly.

Naruto grinned, "I guess you're right Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi smiled back, "There's a reason I'm your sensei. Now rest up, we're going to be training in a few days."

"Alright!" Naruto said as he closed his eyes once more. _'I wonder what he'll be teaching us…'_

******

'_It's so warm…but it's autumn? Where am I?'_ Hinata woke with a start. Realizing she was on Naruto's chest, _'Oh, shoot! I hope he didn't see me there. I must have dozed off while watching him and fallen over. It was so comfortable though…'_ Hinata bent over Nartuo's face to look into it. _'He's so cute when he sleeps,'_ she thought as she giggled to herself. Looking out the window, she saw a the crescent moon shining through. _'It's so late, I should probably get back to sleep. Kakashi-sensei said we would be training soon, and I don't want to bring down these two by being tired,'_ she worried as she slowly lay down in the crook between Naruto's arm and body. _'I don't think he'll mind. It's so cold…'_ she thought as she drifted into sleep.

******

'_Ugh, so…hungry…'_ Naruto slowly opened his eyes and clutched his stomach. Bending his head up to look, he saw Hinata, cuddled up against him. _'Huh? She must have rolled over here in her sleep.'_ Sitting up Naruto stared down at her face. A few minutes passed, before Naruto caught himself, _'Wait…why am I staring at her?'_ Naruto shook his head, but his eyes were drawn right back to her.

Hinata shivered in her sleep. Naruto put the back of his hand to Hinata's cheek. _'She's so cold…'_ Removing his jacket, he laid it overtop her. He got up, and looked around the room. Scratching his head, _'Where am I…? Oh well, I wonder if there's any ramen shops nearby.'_ Grabbing his bag, he jumped out the window as the first rays of sun seeped in through it, illuminating Hinata's face.

******

Sasuke sat up sweating. _'What's going on, where everyone?'_ Slowly remembering what happened, he closed his eyes and scooted back so he could lay his back against the wall. _'This is stupid. I can't be injured, I couldn't even beat that kid,'_ he smashed his hand on the ground. _'I have to get stronger.'_

Standing up, he winced at the pain that seemed to envelop his body. _'I need to find Kakashi-sensei…'_ Looking around, he noticed Naruto sleeping under his coat. Shaking him slightly, "Naruto, Naruto! Where's Kakashi-sensei? Dammit Naruto wake up!" he yelled as he pulled the coat off him.

Sasuke's eyes twitched as he looked down at a very scared Hinata looking up at him.

"I'm right here, Sasuske," Kakashi said as he pulled the sliding door back. If you want to talk, we should come in here." Walking over and grabbing Naruto's coat, he put it back over Hinata. "Poor Hinata here has been keeping watch over you two, I think she's earned some sleep."

Hinata blushed, "N-No, it's okay, I'll b-be…"

"No, Hinata, you should sleep." Smiling at her, "It looks like all three of you are getting better, so we'll be doing some training tomorrow, and you need to be awake. And don't worry about the jacket, I think Naruto gave it to you for a reason."

Hinata stared at him wide-eyed, _'For a reason…does Kakashi-sensei know something I don't?'_ "Th-thanks Kakashi-sensei. I'll g-go back to sl-sleep."

Smiling again, Kakashi turned to Sasuke, "Now, come Sasuke, I'm sure you have some questions…"

******

'_Ugh…so hungry…'_ Naruto stumbled down the street clutching his stomach. Finding a market, he went in through the open door. Naruto stopped, stunned at what he saw.

"Can I help you find something?" the old shopkeeper behind the counter asked. "Sorry about the selection. A lot of it get's taken as…taxes…by Gato's men. But you're most welcome to anything I have here.

Picking up the single remaining apple in a bin, Naruto put it on the counter. Pulling out his frog purse, he took a few coins out, "Will this cover it?"

The shopkeeper stared at him, "Boy, if that bin were full, you could buy half the bin with that. I only need one of those coins."

Naruto stared at his money, "But…that's about what they usually cost in my town."

"Boy, you're being overcharged, a lot. My prices are probably higher since we have a shortage, since Gato's-" He cut off abruptly as a large shadow crossed over the door.

Two large, hulking men with swords came in the store. The taller, more bulky of the two slurred out, "Oi, gramps, its time ta pay up. Gato needs 'is taxes"

The other man walked over to the counter and eyed the apple, "I think I'll be taking this, I needed a little snack," and reached out his hand.

Naruto grabbed the man's arm and kept him in a vicegrip. "That's mine, I paid for it," Naruto said with a hint of rage seething through his eyes.

The man pulled out sword with his other hand. "You just signed you're death warrant kiddy."

The other man laughed, "Gato don't 'ire weaklings. Yur as good as dead."

Naruto looked at the shopkeeper, "You might want to get down," before pulling the man closer and giving him a swift kick to the ribs, sending his sword flying. The other man charged at him with his long sabre, but Naruto got behind him lightning quick and elbowed him onto his partner.

Getting up, the two men cowered in the corner, "Aye, he's the devil's spawn, he is."

Naruto looked at them coldly, "If I ever see you again, you will die. And I have a message for Gato. Tell him Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage, is in the Land of Waves, and his time is up." With that, a red glare came from his normally blue eyes, chilling the two men to the bone. With a "yelp" they both jumped up and ran from the store.

Picking up the sword lying in the corner, he gave it to the shopkeeper. "Here, you could use this if anyone comes back," he said, grinning. "Well, I best be off, my team is probably looking for me, thanks for the apple!" he added, snatching it from the counter. With that, he ran out the door.

The shopkeeper stared at the 4 coins the boy had left on the counter, _'Naruto Uzumaki…we need more people like him around here…'_

Mmm…yeah, that's chapter 7. Review and stuff, I like knowing what people think of it!


	8. Training

_'DAMMIT! How did Naruto get so powerful!?'_ Sasuke trembled in anger at what Kakashi had told him. _'He was able to defeat that kid, and I...I almost got killed.'_

Kakashi sighed, _'At least this will make him train harder. Naruto will have to tell them about the fox himself, it's just not my place too. Luckily they were both knocked out when he transformed. I just hope Naruto can learn to control his anger. Maybe the Hokage has some idea to stop this from happening...'_ Kakashi's thoughts wondered as Sasuke wondered out the door. _'Well, I'll let him soak all that in, hopefully Naruto...'_ but stopped again as Naruto burst through the door.

"Kakashi-sensei, when are we training!?" Naruto ran up and yelled.

Kakashi smiled at his enthusiasm, "Tomorrow, Naruto, we'll begin training at dawn. You should probably get some more rest before then. I promise you this won't be easy."

"Aww, I can handle it. I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I can do anything!" he shouted as he pumped his fist at him. Suddenly, a blank look came on his face. "Uh, Kakashi-sensei, where's Hinata?" He asked, looking around him.

Kakashi smiled, "I figured you'd be looking for her. She's sleeping in the other room. Well, she was sleeping, I don't think she will be after the racket you just made."

Going red, Naruto went to go through the door. As he reached for the handle, the door slid open, revealing a blushing Hinata on the other side.

"N-Naruto? I h-heard you s-saying my name," she stammered out as she looked down and started pressing her fingers together.

Kakashi, slid out the window, _'I'll leave those two alone.'_

Noticing this, Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He took off his back and started rummaging through it, "Here, I got something for you..." Taking out a bundled napkin, he gave it to her.

_'A napkin...what?'_ "Th-thanks Naruto..." she started at the bundled napkin, then at Naruto, then at the napkin.

"Well, open it silly!" Naruto teased her.

"Oh!" she jumped and hastily unwrapped it. _'Of course it's not just a napkin, why can't I be less dumb around him?'_ She took away the napkin to reveal a shiny, red apple. "F-F-For m-me!?" Hinata squealed.

Naruto smiled, "Yeah! Kakashi-sensei said you had carried me here and stayed at my side all night, so I figured-" but was stopped short as Hinata jumped at Naruto in a small embrace.

_'He...he...I don't know what to think!'_ Hinata thought as she buried his head in Naruto's chest.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!" came from the front door. "Where are you!? Kaka-" Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Hinata clutching on to Naruto. Eyes, going wide, he yelled at them, "This is no time to time to be making out, we need to start training!"

Startled Hinata jumped backwards from Naruto. Fainting, she fell onto the bed.

Naruto turned to face Sasuke, "Making what? What do you mean?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, "You know...making out...like...Naruto are you clueless?"

Naruto looked even more confused, "She gave me a hug! Is that making out? I thought you gave hugs to people you're friends with...why don't you give me a hug Sasuke?"

Sasuke's face turned red in anger, "I would knock you out right now if my body didn't ache so much. Don't you understand why Hinata acts like that all the time? She only does it when your around...don't you get it?"

Naruto looked at Hinata, then to Sasuke, then to Hinata. "Is it because...she's a girl?"

Sasuke sighed, "Well, I guess that's partially it."

They stood in silence for a few moments, Naruto deep in thought, before Kakashi jumped through the window. "Well, what are you two doing?" Looking through the door, "Hmm...it seems Hinata has the right idea. You two should get some rest too, we have a long day of training tomorrow."

******

The four Leaf Ninja were heading out into the nearby forest where they had fought Zabuza and Haku almost 3 days ago.

"Kakashi-sensei, why are you training us in the middle of a mission? What if Zabuza returns?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Two reason. One, you all did well in the last fight, but Hinata won the fight for all of you. You two owe her your lives."

Naruto and Sasuke both turned and stared wide-eyed at Hinata, who blushed a very bright red.

"Two, Zabuza, and most likely more of Gato's men, will be attacking us at some point. We need to be ready. Zabuza won't be attacking until at least tomorrow."

"Huh, how do you know that?" Naruto asked confusedly.

Kakashi sighed, "Because of my Sharingan. I could tell he was tiring. He's not going to attack for at least another day. In the mean time, you three will be working together..." he stopped and face them, "on chakra control. Naruto, you especially. If you learn to use your chakra better, you'd be able to multiply the number of clones you can make by 10."

Naruto waved his fist angrily, "But I can already make 20 clones!"

"Exactly, Naruto. Now pay attention," Kakashi stated coolly.

Face lighting up in awe, Naruto stood at full attention.

"Alright, Hinata, could you use your Gentle Fist and punch a whole through that tree?" Kakashi asked, smiling at her.

Blushing again, Hinata looked at him. "O-k-kay," she stammered out as she walked up to the tree. "HyyeaaAAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed in her tiny voice as she sent a wave of chakra through the tree.

Naruto ran up to it in amazement. Looking through the hole throught the tree, he looked at Hinata. "That's awesome! Can you teach me to do that?"

"No, but she can help you learn to control your chakra more. I believe she's helped you in the past, and I believe you and Sasuke could both use some more work. Hinata, you know what to do?"

Nodding her head, "Y-Yes, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi smiled, "Good, I'm going to go into town and get us some food, I'll be back in a few hours." As he headed out of the clearing and back into the forest, _'I hope this works. They may be too tired to fight, but if they can control their chakra better the benefits may outweigh any fatigue they'll have tomorrow...'_

******

"Euugghhh..." Naruto sighed as he slumped against a tree.

Sasuke frowned at him, _'He's made more progress than me...at least I've got this down pretty well too.'_

Hinata, sat down, the strain of using the Byakugan all day wearing her out.

"Well, looks like you three have been doing some intense training. Did you both make it to the top?" Naruto and Sasuke nodded. "Good, good, now, how about we go get some food?"

"You said you were getting food 6 hours ago!" Naruto shoutd.

"Did I?" Kakashi looked up, "Well, its seems I did. How dinner on me then?"

Naruto smiled, "Well, I guess that's just as good."

They started walking back to town, when Hinata stumbled, fainting.

Sasuke shook his fist at Naruto, "Dammit Naruto, what did you do now!? I told you she acts like that around you!"

Naruto shook his fist back, "I didn't do anything! I wasn't even-"

Kakashi cut them off, "She's just tired. Using the Byakugan to help you two all day probably took its toll on her energy. Naruto, she'd probably like it best if you carried her. Take her back to Tazuna's and then meet up with us."

Naruto raised his eyebrows, "Uh...alright Kakashi-sensei. Don't eat it all without me."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi, "You did that on purpose, didn't you? Is there something going on between them?"

Kakashi laughed, "I didn't do anything! Naruto has a lot of experience carrying Hinata though, so I just thought he was best suited."

"Hmmpphhh..." Sasuke let out as he crossed his arms. "Fine, don't tell me."

******

"Thank you all for accompanying me to the bridge, I feel a lot safer knowing you'll be there," Tazuna said, looking back at the ninja behind him.

"It's nothing! We're just doing our job as ninja's and carrying out the mission assigned to us," Kakashi smiled and waved absentmindedly, his nose in a book.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you always reading?" Naruto inquired.

Kakashi looked back at him, "Oh, nothing, just some chakra theory."

"Yeah, if you call that smut chakra theory..." Sasuke shot at him, earning a pleading glance from Kakashi.

Naruto was confused, "Smut? What are you..." He stopped as he saw the commotion ahead of them.

With the bridge in site, they could see people running from it in all directions. Tazuna, grabbing one of the escpaing workes, asked him, "What's going on!? Why is everyone running?"

The worker just pointed to the bridge, where a lone man stood wielding a long sword.

"Tazuna, go home. You three, with me." Kakashi stated simply as the four ninja burst into action.

Upon the four reaching the bridge, Zabuza stuck his sword in the ground. "I figured this would draw you out of hiding."

Kakashi stepped forward. "I'll handle this guys, I don't let my teammates die."

Zabuza looked at him coldly, "My fight isn't with you Kakashi."

Kakashi, taken aback, "Well, whoever it is with, it can wait until we're done."

Zabuza stared at him, then turned his cold, black eyes towards Naruto, "You don't get it. My fights with..."

******

And yeah, thats Chapter 8. Everyone was complaining the last one was too short, so i wrote this. Don't forget to review, it means a lot!


	9. Death

"...You," Zabuza stared at Naruto, willing him to attack.

"Good! I wouldn't have it any other way!" Naruto yelled as he pulled out his kunai and charged at Zabuza.

Kakashi slid over, giving Naruto a quick punch in the stomach. "Sorry, Naruto, but this is for your own good. You've gotten stronger, but this guy's in another league altogether."

Zabuza smirked, "Fine, if I have to kill you first, I will. I'll kill all of you!" Picking up his sword, he lunged at Kakashi, going straight through him.

Hinata and Sasuke stood horrified as they saw it go through him. Hinata quickly saw through the ruse, however. _'There's no blood coming out...'_

_'...It's a clone,'_ Zabuza realzied as the Kakashi he had stabbed dissipated into water. Zabuza swung his sword over his head, barely deflecting the kunai thrust Kakashi had aimed at his neck. "I'm an assassian Kakashi, do you really think I wouldn't notice you?'

"Yes, actually," the real Kakashi said as his kunai hit its target, sinking deep into Zabuza's right elbow, rupturing his tendons.

_'The first one was a shadow clone, dammit! Now I can only use one arm for the sword...this isn't good. I'll need to rely more on my jutsu now...'_ Zabuza concluded as he jumped back. Grabbing his limp hand with his good one, he forcefully performed hand seals, creating a dragon of water behind him.

_'Impressive, to be able to do that after I made that arm useless. I guess he didn't earn that sword for nothing...'_ Kakashi thought as he dodged the dragon. _'I'll have to thank Naruto and Sasuke for using their jutsu's later, they've both come in handy.'_ Performing the correct hand seals, Kakashi shot a fireball out of his mouth, evaporating the dragon and enshrouding the area in mist.

Hinata acted quickly, "Byakugan!" Looking around, her first instinct was to make sure Naruto was alright. He was slowly starting to get up from the blow Kakashi had given him. Something was moving toward him... "Kakashi-sensei, he's heading for Naruto!" she yelled, running blindly towards him.

Kakashi jumped in the way, barely deflecting the blow with his kunai. _'If he still had both arms, that would've gone straight through Naruto.'_ "Hinata, help him back to you and Sasuke."

"Don't let your guard down, Kakashi," Zabuza chuckled as he flicked his wrist and made a deep gash in Kakashi's arm.

Kakashi jumped and slid back, _'Dammit, I'm going to have to use the Sharingan, I just hope I can finish this quickly.'_

Kakashi, put his hand down by his side and concentrated his chakra. _'A chidori should finish him off, or at least maim him enough to be unable to fight._'

Zabuza looked at the lightning in Kakashi's hand intently. _'That was in the bingo book, too. His signature move, the chidori. If I remember correctly...'_

Kakashi ran towards him , stretching his right arm out towards Zabuza, "EYAAAAAH" he shouted as he gave one final thrust towards Zabuza.

Zabuza 'blocked' the thrust with the flat of the blade. Kakashi watched as he split the sword into two and managed to hit Zaubuza in his side.

Kakashi jumped back as Zabuza used the remaining two thirds of his blade to swing at him.

Zabuza laughed as he felt his side. "The might chidori? Is that all you got?"

Kakashi weighed his options, _'That chidori used up most of my chakra, and using the Sharingan is putting a strain on my body. Even with his sword damaged and one arm unusable, taijutsu is going to be rough...but I still think its my best option...'_

Zabuza examined his sword, "Kakashi, you made my edge all jagged...I guess I'll have to saw your head off instead of slicing it!" He shouted as he stabbed at Kakashi.

Kakashi -poofed- at the last moment, causing Zabuza to get his sword stuck in the log that appeared. Kakashi jumped over the log and sword, holding a kunai.

Not losing a step, Zabuza ducked and swung his sword around him, bashing Kakashi's head with the log, casuing him to fly into the cement railing of the bridge.

Coughing up blood, Kakashi struggled to get up. His eyes were watering from the pain, and he could see Zabuza approaching.

"It's over Kakashi. You're just another victim of the Demon of the Mist." With that, Zabuza raised his sword and swung.

Kakashi, expecting to hear the -thud- of the sword hitting him, instead heard the -clink- of metal on metal. Looking up, he saw a blone-haired ninja standing above him. "Naruto! What are you-" but stopped as he coughed up more blood.

Naruto struggled to push the sword back with his kunai, "It's like you said Kakashi-sensei. I don't let my teammates get hurt, either. And besides, you would have beaten this guy before if you hadn't had to defend my. It's only natural I return the favor."

Zabuza laughed, "Finally, kid, I've been wanting to take you out this whole time!" Jumping back, he held the sword with his good arm, pointing straight at Naruto. "You killed Haku, and made me realize how alone I am in this world...but I will avenge him. Give me all you've got!" he screamed.

Naruto threw his kunai, which Zabuza deflected with his sword. As Naruto approached, he swung his sword straight down at him.

Sidestepping the blow, Naruto ran up the sword and stabbed a kunai in his right shoulder, before giving him a swift kick in the neck, causing Zabzua to fly to the side and slide on the ground.

Picking up the sword, Naruto walked over to Zabuza. "I'm going to kill you for what you've done..." Holding up the sword over Zabuza's sword he drove it down at him.

Zabuza stared as the sword stuck in the ground, inches from his face.

"...but if I did, I'd be a hyprocrite. I would have done the same thing in your situation."

Zabuza stared up at the ninja before him, _'He's...just like Haku...'_

"Well, well, well...you failed Zabuza. Look's like I'll have to do this myself after all."

Everyone present stared as a short man walked at them through the mist, followed by some fifty odd brutes.

"Who're you!?" Naruto shook his fist and yelled.

Zabuza coughed as he spoke, "He's Gato. He thought I was still working for him? I was fighting for Haku..."

"So, he's Gato?" Naruto pulled back his sleeves as he got ready. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Zabuza stared in disbelief as 100 Naruto's sprouted up around him. _'This kid...no wonder he beat Haku...'_

Kakashi smiled as he stood up, holding his side. _'I guess that training paid off. I'll have to thank Hinata too...'_

The brutes pulled back in fear as they saw the amount of enemies before them. Gato laughed, "Don't worry men, this is just a ninja trick. They're harmless clones meant to intimidate us. See?" He went to poke the nearest one with his cane.

Grabbing the cane, the Naruto swung around, knocking Gato clear off the bridge and into the water.

The men turned tail in horror as the Naruto clones charged at them, forcing them to jump into the water and swim to safety.

Kakashi stumbled on over to Naruto, "We have one more thing to take care of." Naruto holding up Kakashi, they slowly walked over to the dying Zabuza.

"Kakashi," he laughed as he coughed up blood, "I guess you lived up to your name, I couldn't stop all your jutsu's. I have a final request." Kakashi nodded. "There's a hill overlooking the bridge over there," he explained, motioning with his eyes, "Please, bury me there next to Haku." He coughed up some more blood before turning to Naruto, "Kid, you're gonna make something of yourself. But don't turn into me, cosumed...by hatred. Keep those...dear to you...close..." A smile came across his face, as Zabuza's final words trailed off into the mist.

******

The four ninja bowed their heads as Kakashi stabbed Zabuza's sword into his grave, forming a makeshift headstone. Staring into the ocean as the sunset glimmered on the waves, Kakashi sighed. He slowly spoke, "Death is part of a ninja's daily life. Kill or be killed. Haku and Zabuza aren't the first to die, and they won't be the last. Many more will die, until people can learn to live together in harmony. You train to get stronger, so you can fight. But fighting just created death. You should only fight if the outcome brings a little more peace to the world. That is what a ninja should strive for."

And with that, they bowed their heads again, and headed back towards the town in silence.

******

"Are you sure you can't stay longer?" Tazuna asked as he and his family waved goodbye to the four ninjas.

Kakashi smiled, "Thank you for your hospitality, but we must be getting back now that the bridge is complete. We have a lot to inform our Hokage of."

Passing through town, they were cheered on as the people came out of their shops and homes to thank them.

Naruto stopped as somebody thrust a basket in his chest. He looked up to see the shopkeeper he had bought the apple from. Naruto grinned, "Thanks, but I can't take these for free."

The shopkeeper smiled, "I know, you're too nice of a guy for that, but you gave me enough coins to fill an entire basket, so here it is!"

Smiling, Naruto took the basket in hand and grabbed out an apple, eating in three bites.

As they strolled over the bridge, Nartuo pondered over Zabuza's words, _'Keep those dear to you close...'_ Taking this to heart, he put one arm around Hinata and another around Sasuke, and smiled at both of them. Hinata blushed, _'Naruto...?'_

"NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_?" Sasuke yelled as he pounded his fist over Naruto's head, causing him to fall backwards.

Kakashi turned around, sighing, but with a slight smile to his face. _'Hard to believe that these three are going to be some of Konoha's best in a few years...'_

******

And that's chapter 9! I hope I didn't drag out the fight too long, I just had a lot to put in it. I'd also like to give a special shout out to "Rose Tiger", who is probably my #1 fan. She's reviewed every single chapter, and she always seems to be one of, if not THE first to comment! So thank you, and thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. It is very much appreciated!


	10. A Much Needed Hug

"Zabuza, you say. Even for you Kakashi, that must have been difficult." The Hokage gave a puff on his pipe.

Kakashi sighed, "Too difficult in fact. Honestly, if our team hadn't been as good as it is, one or more of us would probably have died. Especially when we had his underling Haku to deal with in the first fight."

The Hokage's eyebrows raised a tad, "Naruto took out the ex-Mist ANBU on his own?"

Naruto grimaced. Kakashi, seeing this, "We can discuss the details later."

Naruto glanced over, giving him a half-smile in thanks, before looking at the ground.

The Hokage smiled at them, "Well, overall, I am very pleased. I can see Kakashi here has been training you well. You have all earned a break from missions for a while, so I suggest you go home and rest."

As the three genin left, Naruto waited for the other two to leave before turning around and heading back in.

"Naruto? Is something the matter?" the Hokage asked.

Naruto stood there, blankedly looking at the ground again.

Kakashi understood, "It's about...the fox."

"This stupid thing! I know I can use its chakra, but isn't their a way to use it without turning into a demon!? I'm basically the fox incarnate, aren't I?" Naruto demanded.

Kakashi sighed, "You do gain fox-like charateristics, but thats not-"

Naruto shot in, "SEE!? What if I-"

The Hokage tried reassuring him, "Naruto..."

Naruto continued, "-hurt someone. I hardly have any friends as it is, I don't want them to hate me-"

The Hokage tried again, "Naruto, its..."

Naruto kept on, "-because I turn into some stupid fox everytime I get mad. I need to get-"

"NARUTO!" Kakashi screamed at him, causing Naruto to jump into the air. Even the Hokage leaned back in his chair slightly. Staring at him with his Sharingan uncovered, "The Hokage is trying to speak to you." Smiling, "I think you should listen to what he has to say."

Nodding at Kakashi, the Hokage turned to Naruto, "Naruto, have you hurt anyone other then your intended target while in fox form?"

Naruto shook his head, "That doesn't mean..."

The Hokage cut him off, "Your right, it doesn't mean you won't. But it doesn't make sense that you would. You only seem to revert to fox form when you are protecting others, so it doesn't make sense that you would attack the one's you're trying to protect."

Naruto, puzzling, "I guess that makes sense."

The Hokage smiled, "And as for using the fox's chakra, you seem to be doing just fine without it. Though, the amount of chakra you have is large to start with, it's almost too large. I believe that some of the fox's chakra is leaking through the seal. This report says you created almost 100 clones? Very few people have ever accomplished such a feat."

Naruto, giving his trademark grin, "Well, I have to do stuff like that if I wanna get to Hokage."

The Hokage smiled, _'With that attitude, there's no doubt in my mind you can be.'_ "You should go rest too, Kakashi and I have a small matter to discuss..."

******

"That stupid sensei, he's always late!" Naruto yelled at the sky.

The other two genin stood silently, on poking her fingers together, the other leaning against the rail, crossing his arms together.

"Stupid, am I?" Kakashi chuckled as he jumped down from the ledge above them. He handed a slip of paper to each of them. "I won't be able to train you today, so I'll be leaving that up to yourselves. I have to file a report entering you three into the Chunnin Exams. That's what those are for." He nodded is head towards their papers.

"You take an exam? But I suck at exams..." Naruto whimpered.

"This isn't your normal exam. People die during these exams. You have to fight against your peers to be recognized as a chunnin." Kakashi, seeing the worried look on Naruto's face, added "Becoming a chunnin makes you one step closer to Hokage."

"Alright, I'm in!" Naruto said as he pumped his fist towards the Hokage monument in the distance.

Kakashi smiled, "Well, you all have until tomorrow at 4 to decide. Turn them in at the Acadmey at that time. Now, I best be off." He jumped off into the distance, leaving the three genin staring at their papers.

"Off to read his book, more like..." Naruto sneered as he walked off.

Hinata giggled. _'Naruto's right..wait Naruto don't go yet.'_ She was about to speak but stopped herself and made a gasping sound. Blushing, she turned around and started heading off the other way.

"Hinata, we should train together!" Naruto called after her.

Hinata blushed, but couldn't stop herself from smiling. "O-k-kay, N-Naruto."

Naruto gave her the usual grin, "Come on!"

******

"So...can you teach me that Gentle Fist attack thing you used?" Naruto asked her eagerly, as the two neared their old training spot.

Hinata looked down and frowned, "I w-would Naruto, but y-you have to h-have the B-B-Byakugan to see the chakra. Otherwise the b-burst of chakra is j-just w-wasted."

Naruto sighed, "Oh...well you should use it against me."

Hinata's eyes widened, "B-but, Naruto! It h-hurts. I tr-train in it all the t-time."

Naruto shrugged, "I've probably had worse, especially on that last mission."

Hinata's eyes glistened with a single tear as she remembered seeing Naruto lying on the ground, with a sword cut clean through him. _'Naruto, I won't let that happen again.'_

"That's why we should train, so we won't get hurt again. Or at least, not as badly hurt..." Naruto trailed off as they arrived at the memorial grounds.

After dropping there stuff off at the three posts in the ground, Naruto reiterated his earlier statement. "You should spar against me and use that Gentle Fist. It'd be good practice for the exams."

Hinata looked down. "I d-don't think I'm g-going to t-take them, Naruto..."

Naruto lauged, "Don't be silly, Hinata. It's like Kakashi-sensei said, we owe you our lives."

Hinata blushed, but kept on, "I o-owe you m-mine on m-more th-than one o-c-casion..."

"I told you not to be silly. I wouldn't let anything happen to you Hinata," Naruto grinned.

Hinata blushed even more, and poked her fingers together, _'He really does care about me...oh, I wish I could just say it...'_

"Hinata, what're you waiting for, it's too hot to wear that jacket..." Naruto shouted as he stripped off his jacket and threw it aside, revealing a tight black undershirt.

Hinata couldn't tell what was worse, Naruto telling her to take off her jacket, or _him_ taking off _his jacket_. Staring at Naruto for a moment, she quickly shook her head. Fighting the urge to faint, she slid off her jacket to reveal a similar tight black undershirt. Throwing her jacket aside, she turned and faced Naruto.

Now it was Naruto's turn to stare. _'Hinata looks so different without that coat on. Wait, why am I staring at her? She's just plain old Hinata. Well, definitely not plain. Wait, what? I'm so confused.'_ Continuing to stare at her, he started scrating his head.

Hinata, thoroughly confused, yet deep inside slightly thrilled that Naruto was staring at her, turned a deep crimson. "N-Naruto..." she let out in a small voice.

Jumping out of it, Naruto got into stance. "Alright, whenever you're ready Hinata."

Hinata, focusing, _'I've got to do well. I want to show Naruto that I can hold my own.'_ Nodding, Hinata got into the Gently Fist stance.

Naruto, nodding back, charge at her, aiming a punch at her stomach.

Flowing out of the way, Hinata gave a sharp rap to Naruto's shoulder.

"YEOOWWW!" Naruto yelped in pain, jumping away. "Dam that hurts!"

Hinata looked down, almost crying, "S-sorry Nar-"

"You're awesome Hinata! I still wish I could do that..." Naruto smiled back, massaging his shoulder. "Guess I learned my lesson..."

Charging again, Naruto aimed a kick at her side. Blocking it, Hinata went for a hit to the stomach. Moving slightly, Naruto tried to make her miss the point, only to realize she had reangled her palm at the last second to hit it perfectly. Wincing from the hit, Naruto spun around and aimed a kick at her legs.

Connecting, Hinata let out a -yelp- as she fell over onto the grass. "Umph," she grunted in her gentle voice as she got back up.

Naruto, clutching his stomach, "Man, Hinata, that's a powerful jutsu. I gotta learn to watch myself..."

******

Several hours later, the two slumped against a tree, gasping for breath.

"I can tell I'm gonna be sore in the morning. I don't think I can even use my chakra right now. But I guess that's the point, isn't it?" Naruto smiled at her.

Already red from exhaustion, Hinata nodded. As the two sat in silence, Hinata stared out at the lake. _'Why can't I tell him...I'm just too nervous. Maybe less then I was at the academy a few months ago, but still...Would he even know what I meant? He's so wonderful...but I don't think he understands some things...'_ As they both rested, Hinata slowly gathered up her courage, "N-Naruto, c-can I sit n-next to y-you?" she started blushing before she could get all the words out.

Naruto raised his eyebrow at her, "Of course! You don't have to ask" He smiled reassuringly.

Taking his reaction to be good, Hinata slowly, but surely, inched closer to Naruto, until they're shoulders were brushing together.

While Naruto was busy watching some ducks on the lake, Hinata blushed at the contact, but kept her resolve. _'I can't stop now...just...'_ She slowly laid her head on Naruto's shoulder. Closing her eyes, she let out a sigh, _'I can't believe I'm actually...'_

Naruto, hearing her sigh, looked down at the raven-haired head on his shoulder. Confused, he thought back to what Sasuke had said, _'She only acts this way around me? Why though?'_ Naruto continued to think, _'Wait...I've been acting weird around her too. I don't understand though...Well, it's nice of her to act this way, Dammit! I need to do something nice back, that's only fair. What though...?'_ His thoughts again trailed back to what Sasuke had said. _'Making out? Dam, he never explained to me what that was. Wait, Hinata hugged me when I gave her that apple. She must like hugs then, right?'_ Looking down at Hinata, she seemed to be breathing softly, _'Is she...sleeping?'_

_'This is so peaceful...'_ Hinata thought. As she started to doze off, she suddenly felt two outstretched arms envelop her. _'Is he...'_

Hinata didn't even have time to blush, as she fainted right into Naruto's lap. Naruto, thinking she had fallen asleep of her own accord, gazed down at her face. _'Oh well, I guess I owe her one.'_ Naruto was suddenly lost in thought again, _'She seems so...peaceful. And...I like looking at her. That's weird...why do I like looking at her? I wish I understood what I'm feeling. Whatever...I shouldn't worry about it, I have the exams tomorrow...'_ was his last thought as he slipped into sleep, his arms still around Hinata, who was still laying in his lap.

Neither had noticed the shadowy figure peering at them through the forest.

******

Chapter 10! I feel like I'm on a roll, so I'm going to try and keep updating as much as i can, until collegework forces me too slow down. Don't forget to review!


	11. Dreams

"Nom, anom, anom, anom-so?" Choji asked.

Shikamaru sighed, "Why were you stalking them, as well? That's kinda weird Ino.

Ino crossed her arms, "Hmmph! I didn't mean to stalk _them_ I meant to stalk Sasuke. I saw them walking out to one of the training areas so I thought if I waited, Sasuke might show up... Instead they just sparred and then got all cuddly-cuddly!"

Shikamaru sighed again, closing his eyes before lying back down on the grassy hill. "I know you're into all that gossip stuff Ino, but I'm really not. Why don't you go tell Sakura or something? Besides, if they are like that, I'm happy for them, especially Naruto. I wish the women I knew weren't so troublesome," He added, giving a sidelong glance at Ino.

Choji looked up from his bag of chips, "Nom, anom - Shikamaru, wasn't Asuma-sensei -nom- going to take us out for dinner?"

Shikamaru stared at the passing, "Yeah...probably to tell us all to not take the exam tomorrow. Although...I honestly think we'd do alright."

Ino and Choji both stared at Shikamaru's unusual show of confidence. Both of their jaws dropped before they simultaneously let out, "REALLY?"

Shikamaru sat up, "Yeah. You saw Naruto and Hinata sparring. Were they pretty good?"

Ino blushed and looked down, "Yeah...they only used taijutsu, but...they could easily beat us with just that..."

Shikamaru smiled, "That's fine, our jutsu's can still beat them. Ino, you can control one. I can stop at least one, if not both of the other two, and regardless of their level of taijutsu, Choji will knock them out quick."

Choji smiled, "Hell yeah I will! I'm pretty sure we'll win with you on our team, Shikamaru."

Ino grinned as well, "Yeah, Shikamaru, you're almost as smart as Asuma-sensei."

"Heh...well, that's not saying much, considering just about everyone is smarter then me..." The three turned to see their sensei standing a few yards down the hill. "I'm glad to see you three resolved to take the exam. Confidence is the first step." Smiling at the three, "Alright, I guess I owe you guy some dinner. Up for it now?"

Shikamaru nodded, while Choji shook his entire body in agreement. Ino, took a couple steps away, "I'll catch up to you guys, I have to take care of something else."

Raising his eyebrows in questioning, Asuma looked at the other two guys.

Shikamaru put it bluntly, "Girl stuff."

"Eohh.." Asuma sighed, as he shook his head.

******

"HINATA!?" Sakura shouted. "She never talks! SHE's the first one to get a guy?"

Ino nodded, "I didn't even know Naruto was capable of showing such things. I guess he's not like Sasuke in that area..." she sighed as she depressedly looked at the ground, Sakura following suit.

Shino and Kiba stared. Shaking his head, Kiba asked his teammate, "Are all girls this dumb?"

Shino leaned against a tree, pondering, before replying, "No, not all. Hinata obviously isn't. And Kurenai-sensei isn't, either."

"Hahahaha, why thank you Shino. I'm glad that you don't view me as dumb." All four looked up to see Kurenai herself, jump down amongst them from the tree.

"So, have you three decided to take the exam?" she asked of them.

Kiba and Shino nodded. "Ruff!" Akamaru yelped from atop Kiba's head.

Sakura looked at Ino, _'I won't be outdone by her!'_ and nodded.

Kurenai smiled, "That's good, how about some dinner? I think Asuma is taking you guys out as well, right Ino? I'm sure he won't mind us joining..."

******

_'It's so warm...but it's autumn! Am I in bed?'_ Hinata thought as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked up only to close her eyes again in embarassment. _'Naruto!? I must be dreaming.'_ She pinched her arm. _'I'm not dreaming!'_ Slowly remembering the events before her eventual fainting, she blushed. _'I'm surprised I haven't fainted...no, I can't faint again! Though I guess I'd still be in his arms...'_

Blushing even harder at the thought, Hinata had an idea. Slowly crawling out from Naruto's arms (not because Naruto was holding her tightly, but her own reluctance to leave), she crawled to an adjacent pillar, where there bags were. Rummaging around in it, she extracted two rice balls from the bottem. Crawling back to Naruto, she carefully laid against him and watched the sunset. _'Maybe I really AM dreaming...'_

Naruto started to rustle next to her. Slowly stretching, he shook his head and looked around. "Oh, hey Hinata, sorry, I kinda fell asleep too," he explained.

Hinata giggled, "Oh, its okay Naruto," Holding out her hand, "Here, I made this for you earlier!"

Naruto took the rice ball eagerly, "Thanks Hinata, your the best!" Giving his usual grin, he proceeded to eat the rice ball in two bites. Naruto looked up to see Hinata, who had attached herself to his arm.

Hinata stared at him, "Isn't this wonderful?"

Confused, Naruto quickly looked over the lake. "Uh, yeah, its pretty nice. Its getting kinda late though, Hinata. We should probably get home soon."

Hinata, snapping out of her trance. _'Oh god, I guess I'm not dreaming! Naruto would never say that in my dream, would he?'_ Horrified, Hinata let go and started hurriedly grabbing her bag, before running away into the forest.

Now really confused, Naruto gathered up his bag, and started walking back as well. _'That was...weird...'_ Looking to the side, he saw they're two coats lying aways off where they had sparred earlier. Scratching his head, _'Huh, Hinata forget her coat. She's probably gonna need that, she wears it all the time!'_ Grabbing them, he hurried off after her.

******

Close to tears, Hinata was running back to the Hyuuga complex. _'I made a fool of myself! Now Naruto think's I'm some sort of freak! He won't ever like me now. And I was so-'_

"Hinata, wait up!" Naruto yelled, running up to her.

Stopping in her tracks, Hinata blushed and turned around.

"Hinata you forget you're coat!" Naruto panted, as he held it out. "You sure do run fast..."

Hinata grabbed it and quietly squeaked "Thanks," before turning around.

Naruto, still thoroughly confused, slowly remembered something. "Oh yeah, Hinata..."

Slowly turning around, Hinata was caught in Naruto's embrace, before being let go.

Naruto scratched his head, "I tried giving you one earlier, but you were asleep!" He laughed, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow," and ran off into the streets.

Hinata stood there for several minutes before slowly making her way solemnly inside and to bed. _'I still can't tell whether this was a dream...'_

******

Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you still like it. It was kinda necessary to have before the next few chapters, which i promise will all be a wide margin longer. And don't forget to review! :)


	12. A Shadow in the Forest

Yes, this is where the new chapter starts.

******

"That test was easy!" Naruto shouted, as the three genin waited in line for their scroll.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, "We passed on sheer luck, Naruto."

Hinata stood patiently, though thinking intently, _'Surviving in there for 5 days? Though I guess its less if we can finish quickly. We'll just have to be careful.'_ Hinata stared into the dark forest, its towering trees creating a dark aura around it. "N-Naruto, S-Sasuke, m-maybe w-we should make a p-plan," Hinata suggested.

Naruto looked confused, "A plan?"

"Actually, that's a good idea, Hinata. That way Naruto will be less likely to screw things up," Sasuke sneared.

Naruto, turning red with rage, "WHAT!? You bastard! I'm more worried about you trying to be cool and fail us with you!"

Hinata poked her fingers together, "G-Guys...we need to work together..."

Falling silent at Hinata's uncharacteristic behavior, they both calmed down.

Hinata continued, "W-Well, we have a H-Heaven scroll, so that mean's we n-need an Earth sc-scroll."

Sasuke looked at her, to Naruto, and then to Hinata again. _'What happened to her. It's like overnight she's gained some confidence. Did he do something?'_ Shaking his head and dismissing the thought, he listened as Hinata continued on.

"I s-suggest..."

"You guys planning some tactics?" a voice behind them asked.

Turning, they saw a young man not much older then them, with white hair and glasses.

"I'm impressed, you guys have a decent chance then. As long as you stay out of trouble."

Naruto scratched his head, "Who are you?"

"Kabuto, right?" Sasuke inferred. "I remember seeing you around the hospital when I was infirmed there after our mission to the Land of Waves. What do you mean by trouble."

"Well, I'll let you guys in on a secret. You guys may be good, but there are some people who are on a whole different level then you guys. Like those three," pointing to some sand ninja, "Everyone should stay away from them."

Naruto, confused again, "But why, that one guy looks like he might be tough. But the girl doesn't, and that one guy's really skinny, and he has...a gourd?"

Kabuto laughed, "Underestimations like that will get you killed quickly in the ninja world. The guy with the weird shape on his back and the girl are tough in their own right, but the guy with the gourd, he's on a whole different level then the others. Word form the Sand is that he's never even been touched during a mission."

The three genin grew wide-eyed. "What kind of ninja is he, never getting touched?" Sasuke asked.

Kabuto frowned, "I have no clue, but I know I'm keeping away from him. There not all though, you three are probably familiar with that group over there, correct?"

Hinata gulped loudly, earning a confused stare from Naruto.

Sasuke nodded, "Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, and Tenten. They're Leaf ninja, though there a year above us, so I've never seen them fight."

"Well, having a Hyuuga in your group, you must know about the Gentle Fist technique. Neji over there is supposedly a master of it, surpassing all but a few in his clan, and he's still a genin. i shouldn't have to tell you how dangerous he is."

Hinata nodded at this comment, earning her another stare from Naruto. _'That's weird, she usually only acts that way when she's alone with me. I REALLY don't understand girls...'_

Sasuke, still intrigued, "Anyone else who would sport any competition?"

Kabuto laughed again, "I knew I liked you guys for a reason. The only group who may cause you trouble is the one group of sound ninja over there. No ones much about them, or even what kind of power they have, but I'm guessing we'll see sooner or later."

Naruto asked, "Wait!? What about your group?"

Kabuto smiled, "Why do you think I gave you all this information?"

"We'll agree to a truce with your group, though only for this challenge. I'm guessing that's what you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Good, good, I DID pick you guys for a reason. And yes, though you'll see it will only be needed for this challenge...you guys should get back to your planning. I have some of my own to do," He added with a glint in his eye, before walking away.

Naruto was the first to speak, "Well, that was weird, but it sure was nice to of him to help us. Weren't you gonna say something Hinata?"

Snapping back to reality, Hinata nodded, "I suggest w-we go for one o-of our f-fellow leaf g-genin t-teams."

Naruto perked up, "Shouldn't we be helping them, too, though? I mean they are from the leaf."

Hinata looked down sadly, "I kn-know, b-but we already know th-their j-jutsu's, and..."

Sasuke interrupter her, "Naruto, do you want to become a chunnin or not? We can't go feeling sorry for them."

Naruto nodded, "Which team though? We have a truce with Kabuto, and he told us about that other one..." Failing to notice a shudder from Hinata, "Well, either Shikamaru's team or Sakura's team."

Sasuke nodded, "We'll just find one, since there's a 50% chance they'll have the one we need. And if they don't have the scroll we need, the other group should."

Nodding again, in agreement, "And if worse comes to worst, we could just go against one of the other village's teams. They don't look very strong."

Sasuke laughed, "Your right Naruto, I think even you could take them out."

Naruto, not understanding the insult, "Yeah, I probably could!" Pounding his fist into his hand.

Hinata smiled, _'If they keep working together like this, I know we'll pass this test.'_

******

Sasuke walked with a smile on his face, "Those rain ninja were pathetic..."

Naruto growled angrily, "Yeah, because you took the weakest of them. My guy had that stupid umbrella jutsu. He had more senbons in there then-"

-Boom-

As a ripple in the ground rushed unnoticed towards them, it had exploded underground, causing the three to fly back in the air.

Sasuke, who managed to land on his feet, quickly ascertained the direction of the attack and sped off.

Naruto, who had landed on his back, slowly got to his feet. _'Euhhh, I'm gonna feel that in the morning...'_

Looking around, he saw Hinata a few feet over. "Dammit! Hinata, Sasuke's run away without us. Seriously, we need to fight-" Noticing Hinata wasn't moving, he ran over to her.

"Uh, Hinata...Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he looked at her.

Hinata, who had been directly under the explosion, had taken the brunt of the attack. There was a long red stain seeping through the right side of her now-tattered jacket.

Naruto acted quickly, ripping off her the remains of her jacket. Examining the cut, he saw how that it was rather deep. _'Dammit, I know she can't lose any more blood...UEHHH! Why didn't I pay attention when we covered medical ninjutsu?'_ Ripping one of the sleeves off her jacket, he hastily tied it around her, knotting it tightly so as to prevent more loss of blood. Hinata was already turning pale.

_'I need to get her to help...'_ Naruto thought as he looked up. In the distance, he could see the watchtower they were heading too. _'Dammit, things never go right...'_

******

Sasuke had found the source of the explosion. "No one attacks me and gets away with it!" he yelled, jumping at the shadowy figure in front of him.

Snakes shot out from the arms of the person, binding him tightly. A sinister laugh emerged from the figure, "I have no desire to kill you , Sasuke Uchiha. In face, quite the opposite," he said coldly.

For a moment, Sasuke was held transfixed as he stared into the dark, piercing eyes of the ninja, before the ninja sank his teeth deep into Sasuke's neck.

"EUUUUHHHHHhhhhh..." Sasuke let out, as he slowly became stiff.

The figure laughed again, "Don't worry, you'll be fine in a few moments. I suggest you get to the tower soon. Don't dissapoint me, Sasuke..." he chided as he slid into the ground.

******

Naruto, sprinting at top speed through the tree tops, was oblivious to everything except the tower ahead. As he neared the tower, he failed to notice the traps that had been set ahead of him. As he landed on a tree branch, he failed to notice the paper bomb stuck to it. Realizing too late what he had set off, he ran even faster, barely getting out of the range of the blast.

Now paying more attention, he saw another paper bomb on the next branch, causing him to dodge it and lose his balance. Stumbling to the forest floor, he managed to land on his feet and not drop Hinata. However, he didn't realize that this was the point of the trap, as he tripped a wire that sent three kunai flying at him.

Turning his body to shield Hinata, he jumped out of the way. -Thhhhunk- was all Naruto heard as the kunai's flew and stopped, before he felt a searing pain in his left calf and lower back. Wincing from the pain, he nevertheless held onto Hinata, and continued on his way to the tower, leaving a trail of blood in his wake as he sprinted the last few hundred yards to the tower.

Lurking in the shadows, two lone eyes glinted. A smirk came across the man's face, _'Naruto...I'm impressed, your resolve is unfathomable...'_

******

Upon reaching the entrance hall, Naruto looked around frantically, but saw no one. "Is ANYONE here? This isn't funny...Ahead, he could see a large scroll on the wall, _'Dammit, I don't have time for riddles. To hell with it! Screw the rules, I'm opening the damn scrolls! If they disqualify us at least she'll get help.'_

Propping the still unconscious Hinata against a pillar, Naruto snatched both the scrolls from his bag and flung them loose. A poof of smoke appeared, revealing a smiling Iruka. "Congr-"

"Iruka-sensei, Hinata needs help!" Naruto shouted, pointing at her.

Iruka, smile quickly draining from his face, "Naruto, stay here, I'm taking Hinata to get help immediately, she's lost too much blood already."

As Iruka poofed out of the tower, Naruto felt only slightly relieved, _'At least she's in good-'_ but Naruto's thoughts were lost as he fell face first on the cold stone of the tower.

******

Yup, this is the chapter. It's almost twice the last length of the last one Expect the next chapter soon, I have more to write. I don't know how long the next will be, but I thought this would be a good way to end a chapter. Don't forget to review! :)


	13. Who?

"Naruto! You idiot...why did they make me watch over you...such a waste of time...although I guess I this is better then running around like everyone else."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, "Wha-what?" Naruto heard a sigh.

"Oh, your finally awake. I really don't wanna move though, so your just going to have to wait until someone else comes along."

"Shi-Shikamaru? What the HELL?" Naruto said, slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Hey! I've been looking after you." Shikamaru shook his head. "You know, most people are smart enough to dodge when a kunai comes at them. And even if they do get hit, they're smart enough to pull the kunai at."

Naruto frowned at him, "I was carrying a teammate to safety, and she had already lost more blood then I was going to lost from those two wounds. Are you saying you wouldn't have done the same?"

Shikamaru, taken aback, looked down. "Sorry, I didn't...yes, I would have done the same in your shoes then. I guess that's how a team works," giving Naruto a small smile.

A faint smile came to Naruto's lips, but he winced as he tried to get to his feet.

Shikamaru motioned to the ground, "They said you ruptured your calf muscle, its wonder you even go this far. They would have taken you to the medical center, but the one here in the tower is at full capacity after the second exam."

Naruto's eyes lit up, "I need to go there right now! Is Hinata okay?"

Shikamaru, once again, sighed, "She'll be fine. Mainly due to you...", a small glint came across his eyes, "But if I were you, I'd be more worried about Sasuke. He was in a bad way."

Naruto , jumped up again, only to fall back down in pain, "Sasuke's hurt too?"

Shikamaru pushed Naruto back against the wall, "You _will_ hurt yourself if you don't stop." Backing away as Naruto gave slouched against the wall, "And no, Sasuke's isn't really hurt...but...something else was wrong. He stumbled in right before us, which means probably right after you. He just sorta stood there staring at you. When we opened our scrolls, Kakashi came out, and took him away."

Naruto relaxed, "Well, if he's with Kakashi, there's nothing to worry about. I still wanna go see Hinata though," he persisted.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Can we at least go to the announcments first? They have to talk to the team's who won about something. Your team should at least have _someone_ there, since both your members and your sensei are gone."

Naruto scratched his head, "But we failed..."

Shikamaru laughed, "Were you paying attention? Your team had one of each scroll, and all got back within the time limit, even if you came seperately..."

Naruto's eyes lit up, "We made it! Let's go then!" he shouted, latching onto Shikamaru for support.

Shikamaru grunted, "Fine...dam your heavy..."

******

The Third Hokage looked out at the small batch of students in the chamber, _'A fair amount of Leaf genin this year...and...ah, there he is. Naruto never ceases to amaze me...'_ "Congradulations are in order to each and every one of you. The chunin exams..."

"Wow, this is it?" Naruto asked, scanning the crowd.

"Quiet," Shikamaru whispered, "Yeah, this all. Us, your team, Neji's team, those weird guys from the Sand, and the weirder guys from the Sound. The only people missing here are Hinata, Sasuke, and Ino."

Naruto looked confused, "Ino got hurt?"

Shikamar sighed, "No, when Kakashi went away with Sasuke she tried to follow them..."

"...and so, the next exam will be held a month from today, at the stadium. It will be tournament-style, single elimination."

A bowl-cut headed boy in front raised his hand, "But Hokage, does that mean that only one out of all of us will become Chunnin?"

The Hokage smiled, "No dear Lee, all of you may become Chunnin, or none of you. Myself and a panel of judges will assess your battles and decide whether you are chunnin material. Of course, winning means you will be in more battles, so of course there is some incentive to winning."

Shikarmaru sighed, "What a pain, I hope I at least get the bye."

Naruto scratched his head, "Bye?"

Shikamaru pointed to a board off to the side, "See? Sixteen spots, but, including the three not here, there are fifteen people left in the competition. Someone is going to get a bye in the first round." Shikarmaru looked at it thoughtfull, "Though I guess, from the the Hokage said, that's more of a _disadvantage_."

The Hokage motioned, and one of his aids pulled out a hat. "We will now draw for numbers, which will determine who fights who." The genin, one by one, walked up and drew numbers, while another aid recorded them on a piece. After they were all finished the Hokage walked up and pulled out the remaining three slips, one at a time.

After a short discussion with the aid, the Hokage took the paper and went back to the front of the chamber. "Well, now that we have all the numbers drawn, I will announce the pairings. For the first match, we have Rock Lee vs. Zaku Abumi."

A spiky haired Sound Ninja turned to Lee and laughed, "Can't wait..."

Lee turned to him, bowing, "I look forward to meeting on the field of battle," before rushing off.

Nartuo stared, "Where's he going?"

The Hokage continued, "The second match will be Ino Yamanka vs. Temari."

Shikamaru snorted, "Good luck, Ino..."

Naruto turned to look at him.

Shikamaru motioned with his head, "Temari is the sand kunoichi over there."

"The third match will be Kin Tsuchi vs. Sasuke Uchiha,"

Naruto nodded, "Sasuke will be dissapointed, he wanted to fight Neji or that weird sand guy."

"The fourth match will pair Neji Hyuuga vs. Skikamaru Nara,"

Skimaru glared at the board as the aid filled his name in next to Neji's, "Come on...dammit...why does this stuff always happen to me?"

"The fifth match will have Choji Akimichi vs. Kankuro,"

Choji, who was a few feet away eating, looked around. The sand ninja with the oddly shaped, wrapped object turned around and sneared. Choji's eyes became wide as he froze in mid-bite.

"The sixth match is going to be Tenten vs. Hinata Hyuuga,"

The girl between Neji and Lee cracked her knuckles, smiling.

"As for the seventh match, we have Naruto Uzumaki vs. Dosu Kinata. Gaara will have a bye in the first round."

Naruto looked around, "So am I facing the weird sand guy or the weird sound guy?"

Shikamaru smirked, "I think its the sound one, but it doesn't really matter Naruto, cause if you win, you'll be facing the other."

Naruto scratched his head, "Really? But what if I dont get the right number?"

"But you already have, see?" Shikamaru pointed at the board. "It's a bracket. The winner of Lee and Zaku plays the winner of Ino and Temari, and so on. The winner of your match automatcially plays Gaara, since he has a bye. It's actually kind of nice, considering you can plan for your second match as well. Though, its wise not to get ahead of yourself..."

Naruto slowly walked away from Shikamaru. "I think I'm fine now, can you show me to the medical wing now?"

Shikamaru stared, "Naruto, how are..." Shikamaru looked down, but then smiled. "Your something else...sure, its this way..."

******

"I think its right..." Shikmaru explained as he opened the door ahead of him.

Inside was 10 assorted beds, only about half of which were still occupied now. All were, with the exception of Hinata, genin from teams who had failed the second exam. Naruto rushed over as he made out Hinata's raven black hair against the white bed.

"Hinata! Hinata..." Naruto stopped as he looked down at her.

"N-Naruto..." Hinata let out in a small voice as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Well, uh, I'll give you two some privacy..." Shikamaru said as he awkwardly shuffled out of the room.

Hinata, sat upright, wincing slightly as she looked up into Naruto's eyes. As a few small tears welled up in her eyes, she grabbed Naruto tightly, pulling him into a tight embrace.


	14. A New Sensei

"WHHHHHHAAAAATTTTT!? But why are you wasting your time on him, I have to fight the weird sand guy! You should be training me!" Naruto demanded.

Kakashi sighed, "Naruto, you're getting in people's way, please move out of the middle of the street. And I told you, I already told Sasuke I would train him." _'Well, I told him I would, but honestly, I don't have much of a choice. The Third is right, we can't let Sasuke rely-'_ Kakashi's eyes flitted up as he saw a face wading through the crowd. _'It can't be...'_

As the figure grew closer, Kakashi waved to get his attention. "Master Jiraiya!"

Naruto turned around to see a gray-haired man with a peculiar protector on his forehead. Frowning at him, "Master...?"

Not seeing Naruto, Jiraiya gave Kakashi a slap on the back. "Kakashi, my friend! How are you? It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

Kakashi smiled, "I'm fine, but in a bit of a hurry. We should get a bowl of ramen sometime a catch up. For now, would you do me a favor, one of my student's is training for the Third Chunin Exam, and needs a sensei. Would you mind helping him?"

Jiraiya laughed, "Haha, I'm one of the Sannin, I don't have time..." but stopped as he looked at where Jiraiya was pointing. _'That boy...the hair...is he...?'_ Looking at Kakashi, who nodded as if in confirment, proceeded to study Naruto. "Well, alright, I guess I'll show this boy a thing or two."

Naruto pumped his fist, "Alright! You look old, so you must know a lot of jutsu's!"

Jiraiya pouted, "Hey! I'm not old..."

******

Jiraiya stopped, "We're training here, my special spot."

Naruto looked around, "But...this is just a random spot. We're hardly even outside the village."

Jiraiya laughed, "Everyone has their secret training spots. This is mine, you should be honored I even showed you it."

Naruto's eyes became wide, "Teach me! Pleeeeeasssse teach me some cool jutsu's!"

Jiraiya thought for a second, "Well, first I'll need to gauge your chakra level. Use your most powerful jutsu."

Naruto scratched his head, "Well, I'm only good at one jutsu, so I'll do that. Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Jiraiya frowned as heard Naruto yell. _'Kage Bunshin?'_ His jaw nearly dropped when he saw the amount of clones Naruto created.

Naruto frowned, "Sorry, I usually can get more then that, I just haven't had to use it a couple weeks..."

Jiraiya stared at him, _'To have mastered the Kage Bunshin at his age, his chakra level must be enormous...'_ Thinking back to the look Kakashi had given him, it hit him. _'Not only is he...he has the Nine-Tails in him! The Fourth...what were you thinking?'_

Naruto and his clones looked at him, "Hey, uh, are you okay?"

Snapping back to reality, Jiraiya smiled, "Well, I think I have just the jutsu for someone with your amount of chakra. How about this? Summoning no jutsu!"

Naruto gawked as Jiraiya bit his finger and slammed his palm into the ground. A puff of smoke rose up as a giant toad appeared. "It's...it's...bigger then a building!"

The toad looked down at Naruto, "Jiraiya! Damn you, why did you summon me? Do you really need ME to defeat this scrawny boy."

Jiraiya laughed, "No, Gamabunta. This is my newest pupil. I'm teaching him the ways of the toad sage's, same as my last one."

With these words, Gamabunta took a closer look at Naruto, "Hmm, I see now. In that case..." with a wave of his webbed foot, a scroll appeared, "...here."

Naruto looked at the scroll as Gamabunta rolled it out, "It's a blood contract between us, the Toads, and you, the Toad Sage. With it, you'll be able to summon us to help you fight. Of course, we can do the same." Laughing at the look on his face, "Don't worry, Myokobuzan doesn't have many enemies."

Sighing, Naruto rummaged through his pack, "Uh...do you have a pen Jiraiya."

Jiraiya, laughing again, threw someting at Naruto, "Here you go!"

Naruto, smiling, picked up the object. Scratching his head as he looked at the object, "A kunai?"

Gamabunta laughed, shaking the ground around them, "Haha, boy, this is a blood contract. You must sign your name in your own blood."

Naruto, face determined, cut his palm. Signing the contract and finishing with a bloody handprint, he looked up at them. "That good?"

Gamabunta examined it, "Yes, that is all we need."

Naruto smiled, "So, are all the toads this big?"

Gamabunta shook his massive head, "No, there are several different types, though the ones my size are the only ones used for combat."

Naruto scratched his head again, "Well, uh, I don't think they would make me a chunnin if I summoned you."

Jiraiya laughed, "Yes they would, you could beat any genin with the help of Gamabunta! Of course, you would need to train more. A LOT more."

Naruto frowned, "It's not that, I REALLY wanna learn how to summon toads that big, but...they probably wouldn't take kindly to me destroying half the stadium. If I summoned you in the stadium, you wouldn't be able to move without taking out a chuck of the wall, let alone helping me fight."

Jiraiya and Gamabunta's faces both dropped at this. Jiraiya, thinking, "Well, I guess you're right Naruto. Though we're still going to do this first. Summoning Gamabunta hear will require tremendous chakra control, and that's the first step in any jutsu."

Gamabunta, smiling, "Yes, see if you can summon one of my brothers here!"

Naruto nodded, "Alright! Let's do this...Summoning no jutsu!" he shouted, slamming his hand into the ground. A puff of smoke appeared, followed by a small frog.

"Gamakichi! What are you doing here!?" Gamabunta roared.

The small toad, Gamakichi, hopped over to him. "Awh, I'm sorry pops. I was eating and this guy here summoned me."

Gamabunta shook his head, "I guess it can't be helped." To Jiraiya, "He needs work, but I think he'll manage." Gamakichi and Gamabunta both poofed out in a cloud of smoke, leaving Jiraiya down in front of Naruto.

He ruffled Naruto's hair, "I think Gamabunta is right, you need work. Now get practicing!"

******

Shikamaru plodded along the dusty streets, absentmindedly looking around. _'Dam...this is too much. Neji of all people...I don't know what do. That Byakugan is way too advanced for my lowly skills. I don't even know how a Hyuuga fights...'_ Walking a little further, something in the distance caught his eye. "Naruto!"

Naruto, shoulder slumped, turned around to see Shikamaru jogging over. "Oh, hey Shikamaru..."

Shikamaru looked at him, confused, "Something up? You look worn out..."

Naruto smiled, "Well, I was training, but my sensei wandered off and I was too tired to go looking for him, so I thought I'd go home."

Shikamaru looked up, thinking, "Hey, you hungry? I was going to Ichiraku's, how about a bowl on me?"

Naruto's eyes lit up, "I'm always up for Ichiraku's!" He yelled, running off the shop.

Shikamaru stared, _'But...he was just slumped over in exhaustion...how...'_ before slowly trudging along after him.

******

Hinata slowly walked through the Hyuuga complex, dreading every step she took. _'I have to do this! I can't keep being useless on all our missions. And I need to be stronger if I have any hope of becoming a chunnin. Naruto will surely become one, and I can't be left behind, I just can't!'_

Stopping in front of a door, she slowly raised up her hand to knock when she heard a voice, "Come in." Taken aback, Hinata slowly opened the door and walked in.

Her father's study was filled with shelves of books on, not only the Hyuuga clan, but Konoha itself. Hiashi Hyuuga looked sternly down on his daugther, who had to fight from trembling under his gaze. "What do you need?" he asked.

Hinata slowly opened her mouth, "F-Father, I n-need..." Calming herself, she repeated, "Father, I need you to teach me the Hyuuga special technique."

Hiashi frowned, _'Her stutter...and this determination...where did it come from. Is this the Hinata I gave up on?'_ Closing his eyes and lowering his head in thought, "Nine. Tomorrow morning. We will train three hours every day until you can do if proficiently. If you can ever do that, then you must continue to work on it by yourself. I can only teach you so much, the rest is just hard work."

Hinata gave a small smile, "Yes, father. I will work as hard as I need too." And nearly ran out of the room, half in excitment, half in fear her father would change his mind.

Hiashi returned to his book, though unable to concentrate, he set it aside. _'Have I been wrong about Hinata this whole time? No, I was not wrong. At least not then. Now...well...we'll have to see how this goes...'_

******

Don't forget to review! :)


	15. The First Round Begins!

"Come on Naruto! They're gonna disqualify us if we don't show up soon! Though honestly that might be for the best..."

Naruto laughed, "Come on, Shikamaru, after that practice, I'm sure you'll smoke him."

Shikamaru laughed, "Maybe, I feel sorry for Tenten though, her chances don't look good."

Naruto turned around to smile at Hinata, who was slowly making her way behind them. "You don't know the half of it, right Hinata?"

Hinata gave a small smile back, "R-right."

Shikamaru, raising his eyebrow, "I don't know what you mean, but I guess we'll see. And thanks again you two for helping me, I feel a lot better now that you have showed me both sides of the Byakugan. Knowing how to fight against it is good, but knowing the strengths and weaknesses of it is even better. Knowledge is one of-"

Naruto and Hinata kept walking, "So I think next time we go I'm going to get the miso ramen, but after that I'm going to try out this new ramen they have..."

Shikamaru sighed, "What a bother..." Racing to catch up, they walked through the large gate that opened to the main stadium.

The other twelve genin stood around the barren arena of the stadium, the only other living things were a tall tree next to the wall, hiding in the shadow, and an unfamiliar ninja, who stood in the middle of the group, holding a clipboard in one hand, and a senbon in the other.

The ninja looked up at his new arrival, "Alright, that means we're all here. I'm Genma, the jonin proctor for this event. While it is a fight to the death, we don't want any unnecessary deaths," He said, pointing to the crowd filling the seats above them, with even more people pushing there way in, "Therefore, I will step in and stop the match when I deem that one contestant is unfit to keep fightin'."

The genin all nodded.

Genma, nodding back, "Alright, we got Lee and Zaku up first, so everyone else up to that box, stairs are over there," pointing first to a box cut out of the wall halfway up, and then to a set of stairs directly below it.

As they made there way up, Naruto noticed Hinata kept glancing over her shoulder. Looking back, he ascertained who it was. _'Why does she keep looking at Neji? Does she have a crush on him? Wait...there cousins, that's gross! Maybe she...'_ Naruto looked at her eyes, _'...she's afraid. I don't envy Shikamaru...'_

Once at the top, the sand and remaining sound genin stood back, as the leaf ninja went to the railing to onlook. Naruto looked at them both, "That guy with the bushy eyebrows looks kinda fast, don't you think?" Naruto turned to look as he heard a laugh.

"Saying he's fast would be a severe understatement," Tenten smiled wickedly, "Just watch."

******

Lee stretched as Zaku watched him, sneer on his face. "You really think that will help you?"

Lee continued to stretch, "It is important to warm oneself before any strenuous physical activity."

Genma raised an eyebrow, "Well, let's get this show goin'. Begin!"

Lee shot off like a rocket, landing a swift kick to Zaku's stomach, sending him flying. The crowd looked in awe as Lee slowly lowered his foot.

Tenten yelled down, "Nice one, Lee! Keep it up!"

Lee turned and gave her a thumbs up.

Zaku got up, clutching his stomach, "It's also important not to turn your back on your enemy..." Raising his arms, he shot air out of his hands.

Lee, turning around, ducked, as the scythes of wind cut a few hairs off the top of his head. Slowly bending back up, Lee looked on at his opponent. _'His palms, they have holes in them...'_

Zaku laughed, "You can't beat me. I've had tubes inserted into my arms, so I can control the air around me, turning it into scythes that can cut through steel." Raising his arms again, he shot wave after wave at Lee, who could only do his best to dodge all of them, jumping and swerving everywhere. Just as Lee was getting into a rhythm of dodging, he stumbled as he fell from a jump, and got caught by a wind scythe in the side.

Grabbing his side, Lee looked at the blood coming from him. He smiled.

Zaku looked at him, puzzled, "What? You like getting cut?"

Lee, flexing his arms, _'I'll only need the first gate for this guy...'_ A surge of chakra shot through him.

Up at the box, Naruto, along with most the other leaf genin, were gaping. "What's that thing he's doing? Is that chakra around him?"

Neji, stoically, explained, "Lee is a taijutsu master. As such, he is greatly in-tune with his body. Because of this, he can open chakra inhibitor's in his body. It's hard to explain but, basically, he becomes extremely faster and more powerful as he opens the gates. However, the more he opens, the more it damages his body. Lee is fine after one or two, but any more and his body starts to feel the effects."

Naruto stared at him, barely understanding, "Well, I wish I could do that..."

Back on the arena ground, Lee looked at Zaku, "Prepare yourself." Running towards Zaku at hyper-speed, he gave a huge kick to Zaku's right arm, causing him to hold it as a huge -crack- filled the stadium.

Lee, wasting no time, punched Zaku in the stomach, casuing him to fly upwards. Jumping to meet him, he flipped over and gave another crunching kick to Zaku's left arm, causing him to sail into the ground.

Lee, landing next to him, "The most important rule is to never reveal your secret. Walking over to Genma, Lee powered down. "Proctor, the battle is over, I have crushed him arms and made his jutsu inoperable."

Genma raised his eyebrow, "Well, anyways, he looks to be out cold." Shouting, "Medic's get over here! The match belongs to Lee!"

As a team of medics carted Zaku, who was unconscious, off the field, Lee walked up to the box with the other contestants. Naruto greeted him smiling, "Wow, Lee! That was awesome! You were amazing out there!"

Lee, giving him the thumbs up, "Why thank you, my good sir. Naruto, right? I look forward to seeing you fight as well. Maybe we will even face each other?" He added, with a glint in his smile.

Naruto, half smiling, half backtracking, "Yeah, definitely." _'He's kinda weird, though he seems like a nice guy...'_

Genma yelled up at the box, "Ino, Temari, get down here!"

Temari, the sand kunoichi, whipped open a huge fan she carried, using it to sail down to the arena. Ino, gulping, slowly walked down to the field.

Shikamaru grimaced as he watched Ino slowly approach the middle of the arena, "This isn't good. Ino's a one trick pony, if she misses..."

Naruto scratched his head, "What? Is she not very good?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Well, her mind transfer jutsu works really great in a team-based fight setting. One on one, its eithe hit or miss. If she misses, it leaves her body exposed, and she's done."

Watching the field, Ino walked over to the proctor, hung her head, then slowly walked out of the stadium.

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji's jaw's dropped as they watcher her go through the gate to the outside.

Genma voiced up, "Ino concedes, Temari advances. Kin vs. Sasuke is next."

Shikamaru sighed, "I think Ino realized that, she's just not ready to be a chunnin yet..."

Naruto looked down, "Sasuke's been training with Kakashi all month, he better be good!"

Shikamaru nodded, "That only makes sense, since they both have the Sharingan."

Naruto frowned, "Hmph! That stupid Sharingan! I've never even seen Sasuke use it. The only time he might have needed to was in the Land of Waves, but..." He shook his head.

Shikamaru's eyebrow raised, but he said nothing. _'I won't ask. Asuma-sensei said that Kakashi's team had a bad mission where they barely came out alive...'_

Down on the field, Sasuke smiled to himself, _'I won't even need to use the Sharingan for this...'_

Genma, seeing the two genin were ready, "Begin!"

Kin, the sound kunoichi, threw two senbon as Sasuke.

Dodging with ease, Sasuke put his hands together and created two clones.

Naruto's eyes grew wide, "He used the Sharingan to copy _my_ jutsu?"

Hinata spoke up, "N-Naruto, remember that's its m-main strength. A-and he p-probably l-learned it from K-Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto smiled at her, "Your right! I forget Kakashi-sensei knew it too. Well, if that's all he learned..."

They're attention was drawn back to the field, as two Sasuke's came from each side, forcing Kin to jump up to avoid them. _'Just as I planned!'_ The real Sasuke thought as he jumped over his first two clones, landing a kick in Kin's stomach, causing her to fly into the wall.

Splayed out agaist the concrete, she slowly slid down and crumpled in a heap at the base of the wall.

As the remaining genin gaped, Sasuke calmly walked back to the stairs.

Genma took one look at Kin and shouted, "Match is over, Sasuke advances."

Shikamaru sighed, "This is such a bother, I really don't wanna do this..."

Naruto clapped him on the back, "Go get 'em, Shikamaru!"

Shaking his head, Shikamaru walked down the stairs after Neji, who had started making his way down as soon as Sasuke had landed his kick.

As the two stood opposite, they waited while the medical team rushed over to Kin.

In the grandstands, Asuma and Kurenai were talking. Asuma laughed, "Finally! A good match, this will be the best match of the tournament. Well, the first round at least."

Kurenai was startled, "That's the Neji, the genius prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, aren't you worried for him?"

Asuma smiled, "No, not at all. Neji may be a genius in terms of the Hyuuga's jutsu, but Shikamaru is a true genius. We play Shogi all the time...I've never beaten him. The Hokage and I set up and IQ test for him, and he scored above a 200."

Kurenai's eyes grew wide, "200? He IS a genius. I think you're right Asuma, this will be a good match.

Genma watched as the medical teams finally left through the gate. "You too ready?"

Neji barely nodded his head. Shikamaru sighed and nodded.

Genma nodded back, "Begin!"

Neji took his stance, "Byakugan!"

Naruto stared, "Hinata, he looks just like you! Well, except like he's a guy and not pretty and stuff...do all Hyuuga fight like that?"

Hinata, blushing too hard to answer the question, barely managed a nod.

Shikamaru took his stance, _'Here goes nothing...'_

Neji ran towards Shikamaru...only to freeze halfway there.

Naruto looked on in awe, "Did he just scare Neji into not attacking?"

Choji shooki his head, "No, its not that, that's Shikamaru's jutsu, the Shadow Binding Technique. When he hits you with it, you can control their movements with your movements."

Naruto scratched his head, only half understanding, "Well that seems useful."

On the field, Shikamaru was in a dillema. _'Dammit, If i go for a kunai...I can't take that risk. I'll just have to stall for some time.'_

Neji shouted at him, "Scared to fight me like a man?"

Shikamaru shook his head and looked down, _'Only got a minute or so left on the jutsu...I need to make this quick.'_ Turning around, so Neji could no longer see him, he ran into the shadow of the wall. Releasing the jutsu, he quickly switched his kunai pouch from his right leg to his left.

Neji smiled as he slowly turned around, _'I guess he doesn't know how the Byakugan works...'_ quickly doing the same. "Why don't you turn around and come out your shadows? Enough of these foolish games."

Shikamaru walked out, smiling, "Alright, come at me again, then."

Neji smiled back, "With pleasure..." before charging at Shikamaru again. As the last time, Neji again got caught. Neji goaded him, "As I thought, you would do this again. And now I know you have a limit. Once you are forced to release it this time, I will finish you."

Shikamaru smiled, "Don't worry, I won't need to use this jutsu again. It'll be over before I even release it."

Neji who was forced to smile back, "Really? I think you should check where my kunai pouch is again."

Shikamaru, unphased, kept smiling, "I knew you would, you Hyuuga are a tricky bunch. But I accounted for that..."

******

I hope you enjoyed the fights. Some were short, but that's because of the overwhelming disparities in some of there levels. Lots more fighting on the way. Don't forget to review!


	16. Hinata's New Jutsu

"I accounted for that," Shikamaru stated coolly. Pulling a kunai out from his jacket, he pointed it at him. "I knew the Byakugan could see in a 360 degree radius. I purposely let you see me switch my pouch, so you would be too distracted to see me slip the kunai in my jacket."

Neji looked on in anger as Shikamaru forced them to walk together.

"Now surrender, or I will slit the vein in your arm. You won't die, but you will lose a lot of blood and be out of action for a while. And besides, I don't like injuring other people...so troublesome..." Shikamaru added.

Neji's eyes turned from rage to despair. _'How was I so thoroughly beaten? I am the top genin! Have I errored in my judgement?'_ "I concede."

The audience was silent in awe as Shikamaru put his kunai away, his hands in his pockets, and slowly plodded back to the stairs, leaving Neji to hang his head in shame.

In the stands, Kurenai turned to Asuma, "You were right, that was the best match, at least so far. He won, and better yet he won without even landing a blow. He's a shoo-in for chunnin."

Asuma laughed, "I wouldn't go that far, but I know that kid'll make something of himself in the future."

Shikamaru got back to the box, pulling up next to Naruto at the railing.

"What did he say?" Naruto asked, looking down at the still frozen Neji.

Shikamaru frowned, "Nothing, except for conceding."

Naruto scatched his head, "Oh well, nice job Shikamaru, that was impressive."

Smiling, Shikmaru glanced over his shoulder, "Thanks, but we should be rooting on Choji, its his turn now."

Choji nodded, an uncharateristically determined look on his face. Opening his pack, he pulled a small container out, before throwing the bag to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru caught it, giving a worried looked at Choji's retreating back. _'I really hope he doesn't have to use those...'_

Back on the field, Genma approached Neji. "Uh, we gotta get the next match goin' here soon, so if you could clear it out, that'd be nice."

Neji, breaking out of his trance, slowly walked to the gate out of the stadium.

Choji took his position. Kankuro was having a heated discussion with Temari. After a brief moment, he leaned over the railing, "I concede!"

The crowed looked on in shock. Asuma bowed his head in thought, "This isn't right. Choji's a strong boy, but he's not going to make anyone just surrender like that."

"Your right, Asuma."

Asuma and Kurenai turned their heads towards the speaker.

Kakashi waved at them. "Mind if I join you?" Sitting down, "I'm worried _he_ might try something during the exam. Hopefully Sasuke will be alright."

Asuma nodded, "Were you able to do anything about the curse?"

Kakashi sighed, "Somewhat. A small seal. Though it's useless if Sasuke doesn't keep his cool. That's why I've been training him, so he won't have to rely on it." _'I still have a bad feeling about Sasuke though.'_

Choji walked back up to the box, smiling.

Shikamaru smirked back, but quickly turned to watch the Sand genin. _'Why is that Kankuro staying here? Everyone else has left.'_

Naruto smiled at Hinata, "Good luck! I'm sure you'll do fine though," he added, smiling even harder.

Hinata smiled back, _'You'll see Naruto...I can do anything with you behind me...'_

Hinata and Tenten made there way down to the field. Hinata mentally calmed herself. Tenten smirked.

Genma looked at the two kunoichi, who were staring at each other, and nodded. "Begin!"

Tenten whipped out a scroll, throwing it into the air above Hinata.

"Byakugan!" Hinata shouted. With her enhanced vision, she was able to dodge the kunai falling out.

Pulling out another scroll, Tenten threw both in unison. The two scrolls intertwined, throwing kunai everhwere.

Hinata was unable to dodge them all this time. Two knicked her right arm as she slid to get out of the way.

Shikamaru watched intently, "Tenten is a long-range fighter while Hinata's taijutsu only works close up. This hardly seems fair..."

Naruto laughed, "I know, Tenten doesn't stand a chance."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto, then shook his head. _'Sometime's I wonder about you Naruto...'_

Hinata got back into stance, waiting for Tenten's next move.

Tenten smirked again, "You really want more? Fine then." Opening a new scroll facing Hinata, several shruiken flew out at her.

"Eight Trigrams: Heavenly Spin!" Hinata yelled as she proceeded to spin around at top speed, her chakra deflecting all of Tenten's shruiken, even sending a couple back at her.

Dodging the shruiken's flying at her, Tenten jumped backwards, increasing the distance between her and Hinata.

The audience's jaws dropped, except for one man. Hiashi Hyuuga let out the smallest of smiles, _'There is hope for you yet...'_

Charging forward, Hinata quickly closed the distance between her and Tenten, forcing her to jump back farther, to the side of the arena.

Shikamaru was stunned, "Wow, Hinata's fast. I mean, she's not like Lee or even you, Naruto, but still..."

Naruto frowned, "Really? I guess she is, though I don't really ever remember her getting faster."

Shikamaru stared at him, "Well of course you wouldn't, you're the one who trains with her the most. You probably don't even notice how good she's gotten, since you've been witnessing it constantly. What also doesn't help is the fact that _you're_ the one helping to make her stronger."

Naruto scratched his head, looking down at Hinata. _'Is it really thanks to me?'_

Back on the field, Hinata spun again, deflecting all of the miscellaneous weapons Tenten could conjure.

Panting, Tenten, slowly reached for a new scroll.

-thwack-

Hinata sent a surge of chakra through Tenten's stomach. As Tenten lurched, Hinata swung her foot around, causing Tenten to fall, hard, on her back.

Writhing in pain, Tenten got back up, slowly, coughing up blood.

Hinata stood in conflict, _'I can't hit her again...please just stay down...your stomach's probably been ripped in two...'_

Luckily for Hinata, Tenten slumped over into the dirt, lying unconsicous.

Genma nodded, "The match goes to Hinata!"

Naruto yelled, "YEAAAAHHH! GO HINATA!"

Blushing profusely, but smiling, Hinata quickly made her way up to the box. As she approached Naruto, he gave her a quick one arm hug. "Wish me luck!" he said, before rushing off down the stairs.

Hinata, enthralled, slowly broke out of her trance, "You can do it..." she yelled after him, "...Naruto..." she added in a quiet aside to herself.

Shikamaru looked at her in confusion. Then looked at Naruto, Hinata, Naruto, and finally on Hinata. _'Knucklehead...somebody should tell him. But not me...women are too much trouble...'_

As Naruto ran down the stairs, Dosu slowly slumped over to the middle of the field.

Naruto looked at him in curiousity, "Are you okay? You look like your back is broken. I'd feel bad if I made it worse."

Dosu laughed, "No, it is your back that will soon be broken. In fact, I may break every bone in your body."

Genma nodded as the two got into stance, "Begin!"

******

I know this is a shorter chapter, please don't tell it's a short chapter. I did write it after all It's mainly setting up the next couple chapters. So yeah, review and stuff. Because you are cool if you do.


	17. A New Enemy

Naruto charged at Dosu. Dosu dodged to the side, barely missing Naruto's fist. _'He's fast...'_ Dosu thought.

Naruto stopped himself, sliding to a halt on all fours, "You won't get away this time."

Dosu laughed, pulling back his sleave, "I won't give you the-"

They both looked around as the stadium started rocking underneath their feet. A huge claw had emerged from the box, straight into the wall opposite, making that side of the stadium begin to crumble.

Rocks were falling into the arena. One particularly large rock was falling towards Naruto. Genma yelled at Naruto, "Move-" before being attacked head on by Dosu.

Naruto crouched down, waiting for the imminent hit. Waiting for a few seconds, he slowly opened his eye to see a larger version of Lee standing above him, holding the rock with one arm.

"Hello there, Naruto! You don't know me, but I know you. And I know you have been trained by Master Jiraiya, and that you can summon toads, right?" the large Lee said.

Naruto slowly came back to reality. Fighting was going on all around him. Genma had just smashed Dosu's face into the ground. Nodding, Naruto looked back at him.

The big Lee gave him a thumbs up, "Good, now quickly grab some of your fellow genin and bring down that...thing," he finished, pointing to a hole in the stadium.

Naruto's eye's grew wide as he saw retreating back of a fulling formed creature, similar to the claw he had seen before the confusion had started. Running after it, he quickly put as much distance between him and the stadium as possible, before biting his thumb. "Summoning no jutsu!" he yelled, slamming his palm into the ground. Naruto was lifted up as Gamabunta appeared beneath him.

"Eh, something up my boy?" Gamabunta looked up at Naruto.

Naruto pointed towards the fleeing monster.

Gamabunta's eyebrow raised, "A tailed-beast? The one-tailed Shukaku, if I remember correctly."

Naruto shook his head, "Whatever it is, we need to stop it before it comes back towards the village."

Gamabunta roared, "A battle! Hold on, Naruto, we'll catch up in a second." Taking a huge bound, Gamabunta sprang over in front of the one-tail, Naruto holding on for his life.

Gamabunta drew his sword, facing the one-tail. It sneared, before springing at him. Gamabunta drove his sword through him, skewering the demon. As it swung desperately at Gamabunta's face, and Naruto, Gamabunta curled up his webbed foot into a fist, smashing into into the one-tail's side.

Flying off of the sword and through the woods, the one-tail stumbled to its feet.

"This guy is tough," Gamabunta panted.

"There was a person on top of him, too!" Naruto yelled in surprise.

"WHAT!?" Gamabunta yelled. "Naruto, are you sure?"

Naruto nodded, "Positive, I'm pretty sure it was that weird sand guy I was going to fight in-..."

Naruto was cut off as the one-tail bounded at them. Gamabunta stuck his sword in the ground, balled his fists together, and gave a bone-shattering whack to the one-tail's stomach, sending it flying even farther.

Gamabunta picked up his sword, "I can't keep this up Naruto. If what you say is true, this is a transformation, not the actual one-tail. You need to smack the guy around on his head, and he should deform."

Naruto scracted his head, "I trust you old toad, just get me close."

Gamabunta nodded, "This might be your only chance, my strength is waning."

Gamabunta jumped high into the air. Falling towards the one-tail, he stabbed his sword straight through its back, pinning it to the ground.

Naruto jumped off. Running along its back, the one-tail's sand started attacking him. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto ran faster as his clones distracted the sand long enough for him him to land a punch to the back of the person.

******

Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, and Lee all watched in awe at the events that had unfolded.

As the one-tail dissapated, Hinata rushed forward through the forest, _'Naruto, please be okay!'_

Shikamaru started, "Hinata, we're not match for that thing!" before flying off after her, followed by the other two.

******

As Hinata reached Naruto, she stopped just short of them.

"Thanks Gamabunta! That was a pretty sweet team we made there, eh?" Naruto grinned.

Gamabunta sheathed his sword, "Yes, we did pretty good, boy. It was good getting some exercise, but I must rest now. Until next time..." before poofing off.

Naruto turning around, realized he had company. "Hinata! I'm glad your okay."

Hinata's eyes welled up in tears, as she sprang at Naruto, giving him a death grip hug.

Naruto weakly hugged her back as Hinata squeezed the air out of him.

Shikamaru arrived. Looking around, "Hinata! You're going to suffocate him."

Hinata, blushing deeply, let go, but didn't let Naruto more then a foot away from her.

Naruto looked around as Lee and Choji arrived. "What're you guys doing here?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "The village is under attack. We-"

"What are we doing!? We have to go help!" Naruto yelled.

Shikamaru stopped him, "No, Kakashi-sensei gave us a mission. We are to assist you and make sure you're safe. So, that's what we're doing."

Naruto trembled with anger. "Grrr...Fine. Let's go help Kakashi-sensei at least." Running towards the stadium, he took three steps before tripping over himself.

Hinata ran forward, holding Naruto in her arms, "Naruto!" Eye's welling up again, she picked him up. "He's f-fainted."

Shikmaru sighed, "No wonder, all that chakra he used. Hinata take him to the hospital immediately. Lee, take this...guy..." he motioned towards the sand ninja, "...there as well. Choji, back them up. Getting Naruto to safety is our top priority. I'm going to go report what happened to Kakashi, I'm sure he'll have more orders for us."

******

Kakashi threw two kunais, both sprouting in the chest of two different sound ninja. The larger version of Lee was back to back with him. "Two more, eh? Looks like its Guy-36, Kakashi-38."

Kakashi sighed, "Again with the ridiculous contest's, Guy?"

Guy kicked a charging sound ninja through a wall, "What's wrong? You're still up by one!"

Asuma jumped over them, taking out two more sound ninja with his blades, slicing their chests open. "Eh, you guys are slow. I'm at 67."

Guy and Kakashi both stared at him, while still fending off the ever-persistent sound ninja.

Guy punched another towards a wall. A pair of arms flew out and grasped him, before slitting his throat. Kurenai's whole body stepped out of the wall. "What are you boy's up too? I've already taken out 108."

The three men's jaw's dropped as she threw her kunia at a fleeing sound ninja, landing right in the back of his neck, "109."

They all relaxed as most of the sound ninja in the stadium were either dead or dying. Genma jumped up from the arena towards them, "By the way that genin attacked me, they were in on it too. I didn't want too kill him, but..."

The four sensei's bowed their heads.

Shikamaru jumped in amongst them, "Kakashi-sensei! We did as you instructed and followed Naruto. He beat that big demon with the tail and-"

"Naruto beat a tailed beast!?" Guy shouted. The other sensei's looked to him, and then towards Shikamaru, with similar expression's of surprise on their face.

Kakashi turned to Shikamaru, "Did...did anything happen to Naruto. Was he different in anyway?"

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow, "No...he summoned a giant toad..."

_'I need to thank Jiraiya again...'_ Kakashi thought.

"...and battled the 'tailed beast' or whatever you called it. Does this have something to do with the Nine-"

Kakashi cut him off with his hand, "I promise we'll explain later. I think...well we'll soon know."

Kakashi looked back as Jiraiya came towards them, a somber look on his face. Stopping in front of them, "I...I was too late. The 3rd's...gone. It was.."

The jonin bowed their heads, as Shikamaru looked to each of them one by one. "We need to avenge him! Let's go!"

Asuma put a hand on his shoulder, "Shikamaru, this enemy is beyond all of us. The Hokage is the strongest in the village. Do you think we stand a chance against them if he fell to them?"

Shikamaru assumed his normal tired state, before bowing his head as well.

Kakashi turned to Jiraiya, "Am I right in assuming it was...?" to which Jiraiya nodded.

"Orochimaru?" The jonin all turned to look at Shikamaru with half-surprised, half-impressed faces. "I was there after the second exam. Which mean's the real target for the invasion was..."

Kakashi nodded, "Sasuke."


	18. A Mission

A solemn atmosphere pervaded Konoha as the midday son beat down on the busy village. Workers were repairing buildings here and there, and there was a massive project being done to rebuild, and strengthen, the wall. It was nine days since the attack on the village, and eight since the Third's funeral.

Naruto, slumping as he walked, headed towards Ichiraku's. _'I know my Kage Bunshin is useful for helping to build lot faster, but do they need me EVERY day? I haven't gotten a good sleep in...'_ Naruto shook his head at the thought of the attack.

"Naruto! Hey, over here!" Naruto turned around to see Shikamaru coming down a side-street towards him. "I thought you'd be heading to Ichiraku's..."

Naruto smiled, "Hey! You wanna get some ramen, too!?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "I wish I could, but Kakashi said he needed us at the Hokage's office..."

Naruto's jaw dropped, "WHAT!? Kakashi-sensei is Hokage!?"

Shikamaru scratched his head, "I don't think so. Granted, he would be a decent candidate, but even so, they have to go through the whole process of...well, yeah, he's probably not, but he still needs us there, immediately."

Naruto frowned, "Well, alright, I guess we should go. Kakashi-sensei owes me some ramen though..."

******

"Well hello there! Glad you two could come on such short notice." Kakashi smiled at the two approaching him.

Naruto crossed his arms. "Hmph! You could have at least let me get lunch first."

Shikamaru slumped next to him, "I agree with Naruto, this is so troublesome being here..."

Kakashi looked distraught, _'There moods will change once they know why they're here...'_ "Do you two know where we are?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, this is the Hokage's office."

Shikamaru's eyebrow raised, "How...?"

Naruto shrugged, "Whenever I got into trouble around town, they brought me here, since I don't have any parents to scold me. Grandpa Hokage usually just bought me some ramen though..." he trailed off, mouth watering.

Kakashi shook his head, "Well, we are going in after this meeting is-" stopping as the door swung open.

While Naruto's hunger occupied him, Shikamaru watched as a procession of people left the office. _'Was this...a war council?'_ Shikamaru's question became a realization when he saw the last person to leave.

"Shikamaru! I'm surprised you're here. Isn't this such a bother?" Shikaku Nara asked of his son.

Shikamaru stared at him, "Dad? So...it was..."

Kakashi scooted Naruto and Shikamaru into the office, "Nice seeing you, Shikaku."

Naruto, coming back to reality as the sun coming through the window hit his face, was stunned at what he saw. "YOU'RE Hokage?"

Shikamaru smiled, "I figured, Master Jiraiya..."

Jiraiya turned and laughed, "Haha, it's actually not what you think. You won't see my face up on that stone..."

Naruto calmed down, "Then what are you doing here?"

Jiraiya's face turned grim, "As you know, Orochimaru was the one who invaded us last week, and took the Third's life."

The four of them bowed their head's in respect.

Jiraiya continued, "The Third was able to hold on long enough for the village to repel the attack, but he still managed to escape with Sasuke. Now, since-"

"We have to rescue Sasuke!" Naruto interjected. "That should be our first priority."

Jiraiya's face turned even grimmer, "Naruto...I didn't want to tell you this, but Sasuke...he left on his own accord."

Naruto's face paled as he tried to form words, "Bu...how...why?"

"I can handle this," Kakashi waved as Jiraiya motioned to answer. "During the second exam, Orochimaru marked Sasuke with his own brand of seal. It gives power to the one bestowed upon, but it slowly erodes their will to Orochimaru. I sealed it enough to help Sasuke, but it doesn't work if you give in to him. And, well...."

Naruto's face contorting in anger, he clenched his fists. Saying nothing, he turned to stare out the window.

Jiraiya walked over and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll figure out something. For now, we have more urgent matters. As I said, I am not Hokage, nor will I be Hokage. The only reason I'm here now is for the good of the village," he sighed. "We will soon be sending a team out to find the next Hokage, Tsunade."

Naruto transformed into his normal self, "Tsu-who?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Did you ever pay attention in history at the academy? Tsunade is one of the Sannin, as is Master Jiraiya here."

Naruto's eyes lit up, "So she's as strong as you?"

Jiraiya laughed, "Stonger. I would know, she always hit me when I asked her out! Haha..." he trailed off, staring into the distance. _'The village needs you...'_

Naruto scratched his head, "So who's the team your sending out?"

Jiraiya smiled, "Before that, we have to discuss the matter of the three people being made chunnin."

Naruto jumped to the ceiling, "We made it!?" Stopping, "Wait...I didn't even get a chance to fight."

Jiraiya laughed, "You are indeed correct Naruto. Normally, you are made chunnin based on how well you do during the fighting. However, since you were able to, with my training," he smiled, "take down the tailed beast, the council made exception for you."

Naruto scratched his head, "I'm not complaining, since this is awesome, but couldn't anyone do that?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Actually, no. Something like that would be an S-rank mission, assigned to an elite force of jonin, like me. The fact that you were able to summon Gamabunta AND fight with him is far beyond what most jonin are capable of, let alone any chunnin."

Naruto scratched his head, smiling, "Well, I guess not, haha..."

Shikamaru shook his head, "Why am I being made a chunnin then? Naruto's way above me."

Jiraiya shrugged, "One of the last things the Third told his aids before Orochimaru attacked was that he wished for you to be made chunnin."

Kakashi walked up next to Jiraiya, "It was a unanimous vote Shikamaru. Whereas Naruto excells at split-second decision making in battle, you display an unmatched ability to plan ahead. You were always 3 steps ahead in the battle against Neji, and Asuma has talked to no end of your ability to forsee how a battle will turn out."

Shikamaru slumped over, "Well, if its for the good of the village..."

Jiraiya smiled, "You remind me a lot of your father...Anyways, Shikamaru, for these reasons, you will be heading the mission to find Tsunade. Naruto, you will accompany him."

Shikamaru looked down, grimacing, "So Kakashi isn't..."

Jiraiya shook his head, "Kakashi is one of the Leaf's best ninja, unfortunately we can't spare him on a _less_ dangerous mission such as this."

Shikamaru's ears perked up, "Less?"

Jiraiya nodded, "Intelligence suggests Sound village spies are rampant around the Land of Fire, so your mission won't be as easy as we'd hoped. Of course, I think they'll be surprised at what the Leaf's younger ninja can do," he laughed, "but nonetheless, you still will need to be careful."

Shikamaru nodded, his brain already at work.

Jiraiya reached under his desk, pulled out two flak jackets, and tossed one to each of them. "Here, this is a mark of a chunnin."

Kakashi smiled, "You'll find they're quite fashionable with most ninja."

Naruto gaped as he slowly put his jacket on. "This is...so...AWESOME!"

Shikamaru grumbled, "Heavy...ugh..."

Naruto, jumping up and down to test the fit of his jacket, raised his eyebrow in question, "Old sage, if Kakashi-sensei isn't going with us, will we still be a 4-man team?"

Jiraiya nodded, "Yes, your fellow chunnin classmate will join you, as well as...well, I think they're here..."

Naruto and Shikamaru turned around as the door slowly opened.

******

Don't forget to review.


	19. Confession

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

"EEP!" Hinata jumped through the door as she saw, and heard, Naruto.

"Hinata! Just the right time for you to arrive. I'm guessing Hiashi has filled you in?"

Hinata slowly opened her mouth to speak.

"Yes, he has," came a voice from the door. Neji walked in the room, solemnly standing next to Hinata.

Jiraiya nodded, "Normally the Hyuuga heiress wouldn't be sent on such dangerous missions, but it was Hiashi himself who put your name forward for chunnin, Hinata, and the rest of the council was quick to agree with him."

Naruto smiled at Hinata, "That jacket fits you well!"

Hinata blushed, "Th-th-"

Neji walked up to Jiraiya, "Master Jiraiya, I ask that I be the fourth member of the squad sent to find Tsunade."

Jiraiya nodded, "I have no problem with this, but it's up to the squad leader, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru nodded, taking Neji into his calculations. "We should discuss the finer points of the mission now that we have the team assembled. Now I know-"

Naruto turned to Hinata, whispering, "Wanna go get some ramen?"

Hinata, blushed, looking from Naruto, to the four men discussing battle strategy, to Naruto, _'I'll probably regret this, but it IS Naruto...'_ As she nodded, they both quickly slipped out the door and ran down the hall.

Reaching Ichiraku's in flash they both ordered. "Three miso ramens!" "O-One ramen p-please."

As they waited for their ramens, a silence fell between them. Naruto contorted his face, _'I have to tell her. It's just eating me up inside too much...but what if she avoids me when I tell her? No, Hinata's too nice.'_ He smiled at this thought, confusing Hinata. They both grabbed their chopsticks as their bowls were brought out. _'Well, here goes...'_

"Naruto, I..." Hinata started in.

Naruto, not noticing, "Hinata I need to tell you something."

Hinata broke her chopsticks in to, nearly jumping out of her seat at the same time. "N-Naruto, I..." _'Can he really...?'_

Naruto continued on, "I have to tell someone, and, well, you're probably the person I'm closest too. Especially with Sasuke gone." A flare came into his eyes, but quickly subsided. "I...I'm a demon."

Hinata looked at him, eyes going wide in confusion. "N-Naruto, that's not true. You are very nice," her voice becoming a squeak as she let out the last word."

Naruto shook his head, "The Demon Fox that attacked Konoha, it's...well...inside of me. It was sealed in me at birth, and it's been there ever since. And now, sometimes, I can't....it comes out and attacks."

Hinata looked down into her bowl. "I kn-know Naruto. Wh-when you were in the hospital...I h-heard some of what you and the Ho-k-kage were talking about. You weren't very quiet." Naruto blushed slighly, scratching his head. "I p-put it together and...sorry..."

Naruto looked down into his bowl, a single tear appearing in his eye. "You've know this whole time...and yet you..." Turning around, he hugged Hinata, tears streaming down his face.

Hinata was torn between sadness, at Naruto's crying, and happiness at being in Naruto's arms. "It's okay, N-Naruto...we sh-should...eat..."

Naruto wiped his face with his sleeve, "Good idea! I'm starved..."

As they ate, they didn't notice a figure in the shadow's behind them. Kakashi smiled, _'I can't reprimand them now...I'l justl let them have the rest of the day together, they're going to have their work cut out for them...'_

******

The next morning, Naruto met his other three squadmates at the main gate to Konoha. Shikamaru had them gather around him to talk. "Alright, we're going to head off now, but I just need to go over a few simple things. We're going to travel in the diamond formation. As leader, it'll be my job to be the front end, so I can give orders behind me as to what's ahead. The two middle points will be Hinata and Naruto, since you two have the most experience fighting together, it'd be to our advantage to have you near each other. Neji, you will bring up the rear, using your Byakugan to sweep around for any enemies. Questions?"

The three nodded. Neji activated his Byakugan, wondered, _'It's no wonder Shikamaru was able to beat me. He just seems confident in what he's doing.'_

Naruto pumped his fist as the four started walking on the path outside the village. "Alright, let's do this! We're gonna go get..." Naruto stopped. Leaning over, "Psst, Hinata, who are we searching for again?"

Hinata giggled, while Shikamaru hung his head and sighed. Neji just gave him a blank stare, _'Is this guy really a chunnin?'_

******

Kinda short, but I thought that was a good stopping point. Don't forget to review! More on the way soon.


	20. More Enemies

"Are you sure that is all you know of Konoha's defenses?"

"Yes, I'm only a genin, it's not like I was in on their war councils." Sasuke coolly answered.

"I will not tolerate insolence!" Orochimaru shouted, a snake flying from his sleeve and coiling around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke jumped out of his chair, backing against the wall of the interrogation room.

"Lord Orochimaru, we need Sasuke alive if he is to be your vessel someday," Kabuto smirked.

Orochimaru released Sasuke, "Your right Kabuto, I lost myself there. This body is rather worn out from the fight with the Third."

Sasuke massaged his throat, _'I still can't believe that guy fooled me…he must be powerful, if Orochimaru has that much respect for him.'_

Orochimaru turned to Sasuke, "Go rest now, our training begins tomorrow. Kabuto, come with me, it's time to go pay a visit to an old friend."

******

"Is Konoha just as you remember it, Itachi?"

"Focus on our task, Kisame."

The two walked along the alleys as a mist clocked Konoha in the hours before sunrise. They reach an intersection and took a left down another long, dusty road. They stopped as a shadow appeared in the mist ahead of them.

"I didn't think missing-nin were supposed to come back to the village they're missing from, or am I wrong, Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi stared at the figure. "Kakashi Hatake, that's good. Since you're his sensei, you should know where we can find the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki."

Kakashi walked towards the two, smiling. "Under the protection of the Hokage, where he should be."

Itachi didn't move, "Kohona doesn't have a Hokage right now, so that doesn't answer my question. And you can tell your friends to come out of hiding now."

Kakashi sighed as Asuma and Kurenai slowly walked out of the mist and stood on either side of Kakashi. Asuma threw his cigarette on the ground, "We won't let a rogue ninja escape this time."

Kisame laughed, "It seems everyone knows you here Itachi!"

Kakashi looked at him, "Don't worry, I know of you too. You're Kisame, the strongest of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist."

Kisame gave him a scaly grin, "Not bad, though considering you bested Zabuza, you must be an impressive fighter."

Kakashi uncovered his Sharingan, "Stay back you two, these guys are in a different league." Charging before Asuma and Kurenai could protest, he quickly drew a kunai and charged Itachi, but before he could reach him, he fell in a hole in the ground. Startled, Kakashi grabbed onto the side, trying to climb out, only to fall deeper into the fall. _'Genjutsu…'_ Before Kakashi could move, swords came out of the side of the hold, impaling Kakashi.

Kakashi stood there for hours, the swords impaling him over and over as he tried to climb out.

"Kakashi, Kakashi!" Kurenai was holding up his head. "Kakashi what happened? You fainted."

Kakashi was slipping out of consciousness again, "His eyes…genjutsu…don't look at him…" was all he could say before fainting again.

Asuma swung wildy with his blades, trying to hit Itachi without looking at his eyes. Kisame darted in, stabbing his sword in front Asuma, blocking his path. "Why not give me a shot, eh?"

"EYEAH!" Kisame flew to the side as Jiraiya jumped off the rooftop, landing a punch to Kisame's face.

Getting up, Kisame rubbed his cheek. "Good hit. I actually felt that one." Dashing to his sword, he quickly pulled it up, getting into stance.

Jiraiya held out his hand, forming a blue ball. He charged at Kisame, "RASENGAN!"

Kisame blocked the attack with his sword.

Jiraiya leapt back in surprised, "What is that thing?"

Kisame laughed, "HAHAHA, Samehada is its name. It absorbs chakra." He caressed the sword with his fingers, "Mmmm, I think it likes yours." He rushed forward to attack.

"Kisame, enough. It's obvious the Nine-Tails isn't here." Itachi turned around and walked out.

Kisame sighed, "As you wish, Itachi. I just wish you'd let me have some fun more often…"

Asuma ran at them, but Jiraiya held out his arm. "Hold yourself, it's no use. We're at a disadvantage with Kakashi like this."

Asuma, slowly lowered his blades, reluctantly turning around to Kakashi.

Jiraiya turned to Kurenai, "Take Kakashi to the hospital. His bodies unhurt but…" he grimaced, "I fear what his mind has been through." Turning to Asuma, find Guy and go after Shikamaru's squad immdediately. Kurenai will follow as soon as she get's Kakashi settled in. I'm going to have to call the council together…"

******

"Why did we walk here? We could have been here yesterday if we had gone faster!" Naruto frowned, the midday sun beating down on him.

Shikamaru nodded towards the gatemen, who parted their spears to allow access to the small village. "We're trying to NOT attract attention. As slow moving group of young ninja isn't going to pique much interest."

Naruto scratched his head, "I guess not…I still think this is dumb though…"

Neji stared at him, "Naruto, you should show more respect. We've been given a very important task."

Naruto shrugged as they continued down the road. As they winded their way around a few block, Shikamaru stopped them. "Here it is."

Naruto's eyes grew wide as he read the sign above the door of the building next to them. "Shikamaru, this is a gambling hall!"

Shikamaru smirked, "That's the point."

As they walked in through the door, Shikamaru spotted a lady in a green coat. "Lady Tsunade! If I could have a word…"

******

"So…it is as I thought." Tsunade looked down into her cup of tea. "Shizune, what do you think?"

Shizune's eyes lit up, "Of course you should take it! Who else would be fit for the job but one of the Sannin? And we know Jiraiya isn't leader material…"

Tsunade continued to look into her cup. "I don't know…but if it's for the village…I guess…"

"You might want to hold off on that decision, Tsunade," came a voice from the shadows of the diner they were sitting in.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, "_You…_"

Orochimaru laughed, "Is that any way to greet an old teammate."

"Seems Princess Tsunade has made a few friends, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto observed, stepping out from behind him.

"_You…_" Naruto's eyes narrowing. "I thought you were a leaf genin!"

Kabuto laughed, "I was, but what Lord Orochimaru has to offer is a lot more enticing then being stuck in that village."

Orochimaru stared at Tsunade, "I can offer you something the leaf can never offer you. You may have heard of this jutsu I perfected…edo tensei."

Tsunade's eyes gazed in fear, _'He perfected the Second's jutsu? Does that mean…'_

Orchimaru laughed, "HAHA, I know what you are thinking. Yes, I can bring back the one's you love. Of course, I would ask something in exchange. I need your medical expertise to help perfect my immortality jutsu. See, these bodies I use degrade so quickly…" He coughed, causing him to hold his side. "See what I mean? So, do we have an agreement?"

Naruto rolled up his sleeve, "You think you can just come in here and-"

Shikamaru grabbed his arm, whispering, "Don't even think about it. This guy is on a whole different level. The best thing to do is to wait this out." Before nodding at him.

Naruto stared blankly at him, before nodding back.

Tsunade stared at the ground, a grimace of pain across her face.

Naruto looked at her in shock, pushing Shikamaru aside. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Waving his arm to point at Orochimaru, "YOUR GOING TO JOIN HIM!? HE KILLED THE HOKAGE!"

Tsunade continued to stare at the ground.

Naruto yelled at her, "FINE! You're no use to the Leaf anyway, some Hokage…" Naruto turned to Orochimaru, "You better watch out! One day I'll be Hokage, and I won't let you off easy."

Orochimaru laughed, "Well, then, I guess I'll just have to kill you now." Shooting snakes out of his sleeves, he charged at Naruto across the building. As the snakes coiled around Naruto, he poofed into a cloud of smoke. Taken aback, he turned around as Naruto came jumping at him from behind. He swiveled around in time to bat Naruto away with the snakes, causing him to go flying through the wall of the building. "Kabuto, take care of these brat's so Tsunade and I can discuss matters."

"I'm somewhat preoccupied right now…" Kabuto muttered, sweat dripping from his face. "I can't…move."

Shikamaru smirked, "Glad I fooled you with my rhetoric earlier. We may not be in your guy's league, but we're ninja, and chunnin at that, so it's our job."

Orochimaru laughed, "Chunnin? The Leaf must have lowered their standards if you're the best they can offer. Though, I guess I killed a fair number last time I was there…haha" he laughed.

Neji ran at Orochimaru, chakra emanating from his hands. "Eight Trigrams-"

Orochimaru didn't let him finish as he quickly did several handseals, causing snakes to erupt form the ground and bind Neji hand and foot. He turned to Tsunade, "If you will not decide, then I will just take you with me." With that, he charged directly at her.

Tsunade stood and stared as Orochimaru rushed towards her. She was startled when Hinata jumped in front, ready to protect her. Tsunade looked down at the small girl who was endangering her life to protect her, _'What…what have I done?'_

Hinata closed her eyes and winced, expecting a blow. When none came, she slowly opened her eyes to see a splash of orange in front of her. _'Naruto…'_

Orochimaru jumped back, hand covered in blood. He smiled, his tongue licking the blood off his hand. "Looks like you won't be becoming Hokage…"

Naruto fell back towards Hinata, who caught him in her arms. Hinata started crying when she saw him.

Naruto's chest was bleeding profusely, a hole almost coming out his back through one of his stomach. "H-Hinata…"

Hinata cried profusely, completely losing herself.

Orochimaru laughed, "Haha, was that your boyfriend? Guess you'll have to find a new one now."

Hinata laid Naruto down. Standing up, her tiny fists clenched at her sides, body trembling uncontrollably. _'I never…got to tell you…how I feel…'_ Tears streaming down her face, Hinata turned to glare at Orochimaru.

Shikamaru, turned to her, "Hinata, no, we can't-"

Hinata, however, jumped at Orochimaru, delivering a hit to his chest. Orochimaru staggered back. "Gentle Fist, eh? I'm going to need my cha-" He was unable to finish as Hinata landed blow after blow on him, causing him to back against the wall.

Orochimaru roared in anger, "I've had ENOUGH OF YOU!" Grabbing her by the throat, he began choking the life out of her, before throwing her hard against the wall.

Tsunade stared in awe, _'They're…giving their lives for me. And I…was considering abandoning them…"_ Eyes turning red in anger, Tsunade charged, landing a bone-shattering blow to Orochimaru's face, causing him to fly through the wall and out into the street. "It's time I finish you."

"I might have something to say about that," Kabuto interrupted her, landing a blow.

Tsunade jumped back, eyes shocked. "Medical ninjutsu…no wonder Orochimaru has you tag along."

"We'll handle him, Tsunade," Shikamaru said, as he cut the snakes binding Neji. Helping him up, he added, "You just take care of snake-man over there."

Shizune rushed over between Tsunade and Kabuto, "He's right, let us handle him."

Kabuto laughed, "Normally I'd protest, but my orders ARE to take of you guys, not Tsunade."

Tsunade nodded, turning back to Orochimaru, who was struggling to get up. "Your punches are as potent as ever. But not matter, I won't have to worry about them much longer. Summoning no jutsu!"

Orochimaru was lifted into the air as a giant two-headed snake appeared, its tail cutting a wide swath through the nearby buildings. Orochimaru laughed, "Let's see how you-…"

He was interrupted as a flash appeared before him, lopping off one of the snakes heads.

Staring in disbelief, Orochimaru looked around for the cause. Behind him, he heard laughing.

"Itachi, you were partnered with this guy once? No wonder you guys kicked him out…" Kisame added.

Itachi stared at the angry man atop the remaining snake head, "Orochimaru, I would kill you if we weren't in a rush. Leave, now, or you will die."

******

This one's pretty long, so hopefully you like it. Review por favor!


	21. Sinister Plan's Afoot

"I will not be stopped by the likes of you, Itachi!" Orochimaru hissed as the remaining head of the giant snake dove towards Itachi and Kisame.

Kisame began unwrapping his sword but Itachi put his hand out. The snake stopped and reared its head, bursting into black flames. Orochimaru jumped off, barely escaping the tongue of flames that was quickly engulfing the snake, _'Amaterasu…'_ Orochimaru stumbled as he hit the ground. Coughing up blood, he doubled over. _'That little girl's Gentle Fist, Tsunade's punch, and now this…my current body is at its limit…'_

Itachi and Kisame watched as the snake was burned to ashes. Itachi grimaced, blood coming from his eyes. "We need to retreat Kisame, I've used the Mangekyou twice today…"

Kisame looked somewhat perturbed, "But, if we don't get the Nine-Tails now, it's going to be hard in the future. Konoha's not going to just forget this."

Itachi turned and started walking, "Regardless, we need to go now. Those Leaf ninja will be arriving soon."

Kisame shrugged, but dutifully shouldered his sword and followed after him, blending into the shadows caused by the setting sun.

At the diner, Neji was exchanging chakra filled blows with Kabuto.

Kabuto jumped back after a particularly vicious blow to the stomach. _'My medical ninjutsu's no use If I can't use my chakra. I wonder how Lord-'_

Shikamaru was being healed by Shinzune. _'Dammit, we've taken to many losses, we need to end this quick…'_

Kabuto gave a swift elbow to Neji's neck, knocking him unconscious. He rushed over to Orochimaru, who was on his knees, holding his stomach.

"Kabuto…we need…to do the jutsu now…" Orochimaru panted between breaths.

Kabuto looked surprised, "But, Sasuke isn't here. The nearest hideout isn't the one he's at."

Orochimaru looked at him angrily. "I KNOW that you fool! It doesn't matter anyway, Sasuke hasn't been trained yet. I need...a new body…now!"

Kabuto nodded, "Alright, let's go."

"I don't think so," came a voice in front of them. Looking up, Orochimaru and Kabuto saw two men, one in a dark green jumpsuit, the other in a flak jacket, smoking a cigarette.

Asuma took a puff from his cigarette, "You see, I've got a score to settle with you, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru smirked, "Oh, sorry about killing your precious Hokage, I'm sure you'll have a new one soon enough, whether it be Tsunade or not."

Asuma frowned, "Your right, we can replace the Hokage. But you killed someone I can't replace…my father," and with that, he charged at them slicing through the air with one of his blades.

Kabuto and Orochimaru dodged in opposite directions, barely avoiding the swath that Asuma cut between them.

Asuma stopped himself, and got back into stance. "Guy, mind takin' the other one?"

Guy smiled and gave him a thumbs up, "You got it, Asuma." With a wink, he charged at Kabuto.

Asuma turned back to Orochimaru, who was slowly getting up.

Orochimaru held out his arms, "Die, just like your father!" With that, snakes flew from his sleeves.

Asuma's swung his blades, slicing the snakes in half. Turning back to his opponent he lunged, creating a scythe of wind that shot of out his blade.

Orochimaru, weakened, stumbled as he dodged. The scythe cut clean through his left arm, severing it.

Orochimaru, crying out in pain, "DAMN YOU!" Clutching the remaining stump, he poofed off.

Kabuto, dodging a blow from Guy, quickly followed suit. Stopping, stunned, Guy looked around. Having concluded he was not near, he walked over to Asuma. "That was-"

Asuma slammed his right blade into the ground, his opposite fist clenched tightly around his other blade. Guy walked up, place his hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, Asuma. We will avenged him, one day…"

******

Tsunade was kneeling next to Naruto, eye streaming with tears. Her hands were place over Naruto's wound, chakra flowing from her hands into his chest. _'I can't let you die. Not after I failed those two…you were protecting me…and her…"_ Tsunade glanced at the rest of the group, who were rushing over to Guy and Asuma, before her eyes rested on Hinata. _"That girl must be something precious to you…if you'd do that. I know how that feels…'_ Tsunade's vision swam as she slowly ran out of Chakra. Rushing over, Shikamaru caught her as she slipped over, "Lady Tsunade, you did it. Naruto will be fine…"

******

'_Wha-…I'm so hungry…I felt like I haven't eaten in days…'_ Naruto slowly raised his head, but winced as a stabbing pain jabbed in his chest.

"You probably shouldn't get up. You haven't fully recovered."

Naruto turned to his right, "Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi smiled, standing over his student, "You should probably be quiet, Naruto, some of our guests are trying to sleep." He motioned to Naruto's left, where Hinata was lying on an adjacent bed, facing Naruto, asleep. Her hands curled up near her face.

Naruto stared at her for a few moments. Kakashi, rolled his eyes. "Naruto...Naruto…" Grabbing Naruto's head, he turned it so his eyes were facing him. "You can ogle your _teammate_ later, I was-"

He stopped as the door to the room slowly opened, through which Tsunade briskly walked.

Tsunade looked at him in surprised, "So you're finally up…only took you 3 days…"

Naruto clutched his stomach, drooling, "I haven't eaten in so long…"

Kakashi sighed, _'Always with the food. No wonder Hinata has so much trouble. Naruto's hopeless…'_ "You could thank Tsunade first, she's basically the reason you're here right now." Naruto's eyes snapped to her as Tsunade crossed her arms. "She's the one who healed you."

Tsunade sighed, "Only partially true. You healed a lot of yourself naturally, no doubt from…" she looked at Naruto's stomach. "I just gave it that extra push to save you."

Naruto scratched his head, "Oh, well, thanks…"

Tsunade smiled at him, "It's nothing. Besides, as Hokage, it's my duty to protect the leaf."

Naruto smiled back. Kakashi broke in, "Sorry to ruin this sentimental moment, but we have some business to discuss."

Tsunade crossed her arms, "Kakashi's right, we have to prepare for the impending attack."

Naruto scratched his head, "Attack? But I thought the Sand were our allies now?"

Kakashi leaned back against the wall, "They are, but you're forgetting about the Sound. With Orochimaru as their leader, they will not doubt attack again. Especially since he has a new body, he'll be at full strength."

Naruto looked down, "What about…"

Kakashi turned to look out the window, "Yes, Sasuke will probably attack as well. And he'll be powerful, with Orochimaru as his sensei. Not to mention the cursed seal…"

Naruto clenched his fist, "Then…I'll just have to get stronger."

Kakashi and Tsunade looked at him, stunned. Kakashi then smiled, "That's the spirit Naruto. You and Hinata are chunnin now, but there is still more to learn. Your growth as a ninja never stops. I still train to better myself. And besides…" Kakashi gave a slight grimace, "…I haven't been doing the best job as a sensei. I think it's time I earn that title. I will be spending more time training with you and Hinata once you both are better."

Naruto pumped his fist, "Yeah!...Wait, what about that old sage?"

Tsunade crossed her arms again, "Hmph! That old man ran out as soon as I got here. He never was one for responsibility."

Naruto, however, was looking at Hinata again, "Is she okay? What about everyone else?"

Tsunade smiled, "Yes, all of them are fine, although Kakashi here should probably still be taking it easy."

Naruto frowned, "Why? He looks fine…"

Kakashi smiled, "Don't worry, I am, now. That's something I have to teach you guys how to defend against."

Tsunade motioned towards Hinata, "She's fine, although she says she still doesn't feel well. I thought at first she was just faking it to be here with you, though, honestly, she might feel sick worrying about you…especially with all the trouble I've heard you've been getting in…"

Naruto looked at his sleeping teammate,_ 'Hinata…what is this feeling?'_

Tsunade looked at him, then to Hinata, then to him. _'What an idiot…I need to help that girl out.'_ "Naruto, why did you do what you did?"

Naruto scratched his head again, "Uh…what did I do now?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "When you jumped in front of her to take that blow, why did you do it?"

Naruto looked at her, then at the bed in front of him. "I….I don't know…I…"

Tsunade held her head, _'This guy is total moron. I feel REALLY sorry for that girl. I guess it can't be helped.'_ An idea came across Tsunade's face. Smiling, "I have to go back to my office. Naruto, more sleep, now. If you do, I'll have my assistant send for some ramen for you. I hear you like Ichiraku's?"

Naruto nodded, before quickly pulling up his covers and laying his head.

Tsuande gave a knowing grin. "Kakashi, when Hinata wakes, tell her I need to see her in my office."

Kakashi nodded, and watched as Tsunade walked out. Leaning against the wall, he sighed _'I don't envy Naruto and Hinata right now. That grin was sinister.'_ Shivering, he pulled out his copy of _Icha-Icha Paradise_. _'Better get some reading in now, we're gonna be busy…'_

******

Enjoy! And review. And stuff.


	22. Tsunade's 'Plan'

Hinata walked nervously down the corridor to the Hokage's office. _'Why…why did she call me here? Is…-'_ Hinata shook her head. As she reached the Hokage's office, she knocked.

"Come in," Tsunade answered. Hinata slowly opened the door, but sighed when she saw Tsunade smiling at her, the sun gleaming through the full-wall windows opposite her.

"Please, don't be shy, you've done nothing wrong." Tsunade motioned to the chair in front of her desk, "Sit down, I have a proposition for you."

Hinata's mind started racing, _'A proposition? What does she mean? What does she have for me…actually, what could I do for her?'_

Tsunade smiled again, "I can see you're confused. Let me explain, I've learned that, for some time now, you've had feelings for Naruto and-" She stopped as Hinata gasped.

Tsunade shook her head, "It wasn't that hard to figure out. I haven't been here for long, but it's quite obvious. Almost everyone I asked described you as 'The little Hyuuga heiress that has a crush on Naruto.' I thought it was rude to describe someone so bluntly, but now it's painstakingly obvious. You have more than just a crush on him…don't you?"

Hinata quickly looked down at the ground, "I…I…" She started poking her fingers together nervously before glancing up at Tsunade.

Tsunade got off walked over and placed her hand reassuringly on Hinata's shoulder. "It's okay, I…I know how it feels. To feel that way for someone. They give you the courage to succeed. They make you smile when you have nothing to smile about. Everything is better when they're around. And…" she turned around to look out the window, grimacing "…you'd give your life for them."

Hinata was stunned, _'She…she does know…what…who?'_

Tsunade shook the frown from her face and smiled again. Turning around, she continued, "That's why I'm going to help you make Naruto realize your feelings for him."

Hinata managed a weak smile, but it was quickly replaced by a look of despair. "But…wh-what if he d-doesn't-"

Tsunade shook her head, "That's not the way to think. Plus, there's nothing to worry about anyway. He does, he just doesn't know it yet."

Hinata's eyebrow rose slightly, and she looked up from the floor at Tsunade. "I d-don't und-"

Tsunade interrupted her, "Back at that village, when Orochimaru attacked me. You protected me. But Naruto protected you."

Hinata shook her head, "He was just p-protecting you, the Ho-k-kage!"

Tsunade laughed, "Haha, me? He could've cared less about me at that point, though I don't blame him…anyways, he was protecting you. He was willing to give his life for you, and he very nearly did."

Hinata looked down again, a few tears appearing in her eyes.

Tsunade reassured her, "Don't worry! He's okay, and so are you. Now, on to my proposition. I have devised a plan to get Naruto to know your feelings for him, and you won't have to tell him!" Tsunade smiled, "That's what you want isn't it?"

Hinata was battling against herself, _'It is what I want! But…am I ready for him to know? Of course I am! This is what I always wanted…but will I be better if he knows? What if he doesn't like me like that?'_ Hinata's thoughts drifted to recent occurrences, _'Sleeping next to him on missions…training with him…and him always protecting me…maybe she's right…maybe he does feel something more for me then just being a teammate.'_ Hinata determinedly bared her teeth, and nodded.

Tsunade smiled again, "Good, now bring him here as soon as he finished his ramen. Stand outside my door, I'll cue you in at the right time."

Hinata's eyebrows raised, but she couldn't repress a smile. She nodded fervently and nearly jumped out of her chair, heading towards the door. She stopped midway, turning back to Tsunade, "You s-said a propostion, r-right? So wh-what do I n-need to do for you?"

Tsunade was looking out over the town again. "I've heard it is Naruto's dream to become Hokage one day, correct?"

Hinata, confused, "Y-yes..."

"With your support, there's no doubt in my mind he's capable of achieving that."

******

Naruto waved by to Hinata as he headed into the Hokage's office. Hinata waved back as she quickly waited for him to go in. As soon as she heard the door close, she ran up and pressed her ear to the door."

"Grandma Hokage! You needed me? Oh, and thanks for the ramen, it was delicious!" Naruto added.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched in agitation as she looked out at the setting sun. "Naruto, do you know why I called you here?"

Naruto scratched his head, "Do you have more ramen?"

The Hokage shook her head, "This is about your teammate, Hinata."

Naruto reacted quickly, "What? Is she okay?"

Tsunade smiled, "Yes, she is fine. More than fine, actually. Naruto, as Hokage, I am giving you a direct order to start dating Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata fell backwards to the floor of the hallway, eyes twitching, _'THAT WAS HER PLAN!? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!'_

Naruto's face reddened slightly, "But, uh, I don't-"

Tsuande glared at him, "Don't you like her?"

Naruto waved his hands, "No, I do! I mean, I think I do…I just never thought about it like that…"

Tsuande shook her fist in front of his face, "DO YOU EVER THINK!? That girl would give anything for you, and you don't even know if you like her? She's happy just to be around you! A smile from you makes her day! What is your problem?"

Naruto scratched his head again, "OH! That's what you feel when you date someone? You should have said that first."

Tsunade slumped over, "You mean…you already felt like that?"

Naruto smiled and nodded.

Tsunade sighed, "Why didn't you do anything then? You should have asked her out by now!"

Naruto reddened again, "Well…I…uh…"

Tsunade grabbed his collar, "Spit it out!"

Naruto put his hands up to defend his face, "I've never had a girlfriend! And she's an heiress…she's above me. I'm just an orphan."

Tsunade's eyebrow's twitched, _'Orphan! Ha, if only you knew…'_ "You will find that Hiashi Hyuuga will not have a problem with her dating you."

Naruto smiled, "Really? Well then I'll definitely do this, then. You don't have to order me."

Tsuande smiled, "Hinata, you can come in now!...Hinata, come on! Hinata?" She went and opened the door, to find Hinata still lying on the ground.

Hinata was senseless, "You…you just…ordered him…." She quickly snapped out of it when Naruto came to the door. She jumped and reddened quickly.

Naruto slowly walked over to her. "So…I guess…you…well, would you really wanna date me?"

Naruto got his answer in the form of a Hyuuga heiress burying her head into his chest, crying tears of joy as she wrapped her arms around him.

******


	23. Hinata's Dream

Kakashi crouched on the windowsill of the Hokage's office, a pouting expression on his face. "You hooked up my two remaining squadmates?"

Tsunade turned around, a frown on her face, arms crossed, "Yes, and you should be thanking me for it."

Kakashi slumped over, "They'll be too busy with each other to bother training…"

Tsunade smiled, "Hmph! You should know them better than that. They are both very driven, and will keep their personal lives out of training."

Kakashi shook his head, "But what about missions? I-"

"That…" Tsunade pointed her finger at him "…is precisely the point. If Naruto is happy, then he won't get angry so easily. And if he doesn't get angry then he won't…need to…"

Kakashi nodded, "I understand."

Tsunade nodded back, "I know that Naruto hasn't been treated properly by this town…He deserves better then what he got."

Kakashi leaned back against the side of the window, looking over the twinkling lights of the town in the dark. "There's only one problem. He may not be as likely to transform, but now, if something were to happen to Hinata…"

Tsunade nodded, "I know, that's where you come in. They need need a sensei who can teach them well. And honestly, Kakashi, you're the best we got."

Kakashi smiled at her, "I just do what I can for the village." He looked back over the village, "You know Jiraiya wanted to take Naruto on a training journey sometime. I…don't think that's a possibility now."

Tsunade's eyebrows twitched, "If that pervert wants to train him, he can do it here. Naruto is NOT to leave the village. At least not without Hinata."

Kakashi put his hand up to his mask, stroking his chin in thought. After a few moments, he turned around, preparing to jump out the window, "Well, I should probably tell Naruto and Hinata that we'll be training in the morning."

"YOU MOST CERTAINLY WILL _NOT_!" Tsunade shook his fist at him.

Kakashi almost fell out of the window in surprise. Recovering, he quickly jumped back and onto the roof outside. "But…training…"

Tsunade leaned out the window and looked down at him, "Training can wait! They are out on…"

******

'…_the first date!'_ Hinata could barely contain herself as she looked in the mirror, putting up different dresses to see how they looked in front of her. _'I hope he doesn't think it's too formal to wear a dress…maybe I should wear something less formal. Wait…what is he going to wear? I've only ever seen him wear that orange jumpsuit. I wonder if he has a bright orange suit?'_ Hinata laughed to herself as the thought of Naruto showing up in a bright orange suit went through her mind.

A knock came from the door. Hinata was slightly startled, "E-Enter."

The door opened, as Hiashi Hyuuga walked into her room.

"Ahh, I see you are already preparing for a night out. With that Uzumaki boy, yes?" he asked her.

Hinata nodded, "I know you d-don't approve father, but…" Hinata had a determined looked on her face, "…I care for him deeply, and…"

Hiashi raised his hand. Hinata looked up, and nearly jumped to see a small smile on his face. "Quite the contrary. When the Fifth came to see me about this, I gave my approval after only a moment's thought. This boy seems to…inspire something in you."

Hinata stared at him, "S-So you don't care that he isn't of any lineage."

Hiashi frowned slightly, _'If only you knew…'_ "His lineage…well, it will be accepted by the clan elders, so do not worry yourself with it. But, to the matter at hand…" his voice and manner became stern, "…if this boy mistreats you at all, I will not hesitate to have him killed."

Hinata stared again as Hiashi turned to walk out the door. As he was about to close it, he said without turning back to her, "You should wear the lavender one. It reminds me of something…your mother would wear." With that, he closed the door and walked down the hall, leaving a stunned Hinata in her room, looking between the lavender dress in her hands, and the door her father had just been in.

Hinata started to put all the other dresses away, leaving only the lavender one. A small smile came to her face, _'Father…'_

******

Naruto stood outside of a fancy restaurant, looking up at the stars. _'Huh…I wonder where Hinata is…this is the place she wanted to go too…'_

"Naruto!" Naruto looked around to see Shikamaru running up to him, carrying a bouquet of flowers. "You dunce, you left these at my house…."

"Oh! Thanks, Shikamaru. I owe you…" Naruto looked down at his suit and scratched his head, "…I owe you a lot, actually."

Shikamaru smiled, "Don't worry about it. Girls can be so troublesome, it's the least I can do."

"N-Naruto!"

They both looked around to see lavender-dress clad Hinata standing behind them. They both stared at her, Naruto's jaw literally dropping. Shikamaru snapped out first, "Psst, idiot, give her the flowers!"

Naruto shook his head, and handed her the flowers, "I got white lilacs, because they reminded me…" he scratched his head, "…of your eyes."

Hinata blushed and took the flowers, smiling, "Th-thanks…"

They both stared at each other's eyes, smiling. Shikamaru looked between them, and slowly scooted away, before sprinting as soon as he turned the corner of the next street. "Phew…such a bother…"

Hinata was the first to act, "Sh-shouldn't we go eat. I'm actually sort of hungry…"

Naruto shook his head, "Definitely!..." _'What did Shikamaru say to do…? Oh right!'_ Naruto grabbed Hinata's free hand.

Hinata stood there stunned, looking at their intertwined fingers. Naruto, not seeing this, half-dragged Hinata into the restaurant.

The receptionist looked up at his new customers, "Ahh, Mr. Uzumaki, and the young Miss Hyuuga, I have your seats reserved, if you'll kindly follow me…"

Hinata and Naruto followed him around to the back, where a table was waiting, complete with candles and already adorned with food.

Naruto laughed, "Haha, that's good service, already having the food ready!"

The receptionist smiled, "Please, don't hesitate to call for me if you need anything."

Hinata and Naruto sat down and started eating. Naruto grabbed his fork and started ravenously eating, _'Wait…oh wait…what did Shikamaru say? _"Girl's are troublesome…" _Dammit! Not that… _"Eat slowly, girls don't like pigs." _That's it! Eat slowly…'_ Naruto _slowly _ate a rice ball, averaging about three rice grains per bite.

Hinata ate slowly as well, though not as slowly as Naruto. She laughed quietly at the site of Naruto nibbling his food, "You can eat faster, Naruto. The food will get cold."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks, I think I will…" He started taking larger bites, before realizing something, "Hinata…you should laugh more often. It's…warming to hear you laugh."

Hinata smiled, giggling, "I think I will be from now on…"

Naruto smiled, "Also…" _'I didn't need Shikamaru's advice to tell her this…'_ "…you look rather beautiful with that dress on."

Hinata stared, _'B-B-B…'_

Naruto, seeing her face, quickly backtracked, "Not, not that you don't always look beautiful! I meant, like more beautiful! Like, I mean…"

Hinata reddened, but started giggling again, "Th-thanks Naruto. That suit makes you look rather handsome," barely squeaking out the last word, she reddened even more.

Naruto smiled, scratching his head, "You really think so? I, uh, sorta borrowed it from Shikamaru. I…don't actually own any nice clothes like this."

Hinata smiled back, "We'll have to fix that sometime." Looking at the table, "We should get some more food."

Naruto motioned towards the waiter, "Keep saying stuff like that, and we'll work out great!"

Hinata laughed again, _'Oh…I don't doubt we will..'_

******

"You don't have to walk me home, Naruto…" Hinata told him. _'Though I like that you are…'_

Naruto laughed, "Hehe, of course I will. I mean, that's what boyfriend's do, right?"

Hinata giggled, _'Boyfriend…'_

Naruto continued, "Besides, I need to work off all that food I ate! Kakashi-sensei will have a fit if I'm too slow during training…"

Upon reaching the mansion, she turned to him, "Thanks, Naruto. This…was the best night of my life." Looking up at his eyes, she gave him a hug. Holding each other for a several moments, Naruto had a revelation, _'Shoot! What did Shikamaru say to do when saying goodbye?...'_

**Several Hours Earlier:**

"Wha-? I have to do what?" Naruto gasped, pointing his trembling finger at Shikamaru.

He shook his head. "You have too. You like her, right?" Naruto nodded. "Then do it, a peck on the cheek is fine, but it makes a big difference. Girls are all over that stuff…"

**Present:**

'…_Actually, I kinda want to, now…'_ And with that Naruto quickly pressed his lips against Hinata's left cheek, causing her to let go. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before Naruto smiled and turned around.

"Bye Hinata! I'll see you tomorrow!" he yelled after as he walked away.

Hinata stood there, unmoving, for several minutes. Slowly, she lifted up her hand to touch her cheek, _'So…soft…'_ Hinata slowly walked in throught the Hyuuga complex gate, and, after putting her flowers in a vase, wandered into bed.

She looked at the flowers as she slowly closed her eyes. _'Please…please…don't let it be a dream…'_


	24. Naruto's Decision

'_Please don't let it be a dream…please don't let it be a dream…please don't-'_ Hinata slowly woke up and looked over to her desk to see the vase of flowers. Giddy with happiness, she had a smile on her face as she got dressed in her normal training attire.

As she slipped on her fleece jacket, she made her way outside to see a smiling Naruto waiting for her outside.

As they wandered hand in hand to the usual team training spot, they talked about what they should do about Kakashi.

Naruto frowned, "Do you think we should tell him? I mean, he is our sensei."

Hinata gave one of her usual blushed, "I d-don't think we should. We can't let it affect our training."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I see whatya mean. We'll just have to keep it a secret around him." With that, he let go of her hand, to which Hinata's gave quickly averted to his now empty hand in longing.

As they reached the field, they noticed Kakashi was, unusually, already there waiting for them. Kakashi turned around when they were near, revealing his book, that he quickly shoved in his bag. Naruto and Hinata both looked at him nervously, while Kakashi stared back at them.

'_I thought Tsunade…well, I guess she was right. They won't let it affect their training. I'll have to apologize to her later.'_ "Alright, today, we're going to be reviewing the fundamentals…"

"You did WHAT!" Jiraiya yelled, eyes bulging as he stared across the Hokage's office.

Tsunade crossed her arms and frowned. She got up and walked towards him as the midday sun filtered in through the windows behind her. She stopped in front of him and jabbed an accusatory finger into his chest. "You will not interfere with this. It is for Naruto's own good." She paused and turned around, "And that poor Hyuuga girl's…"

Jiraiya stood stunned for a few seconds, before breaking out into a light chuckle. He shook his head, "You know, I'm honestly not that surprised, now that I think about it. You would pull a stunt like this."

Tsunade turned back around and glared, "Are you saying this won't work?"

Jiraiya put his hands up defensively, "No, no! It actually may work. It's just…no one else would be foolhardy enough to actually order him…haha, I can see the look on his face."

"Well, he took it pretty well. Better then Hinata, I daresay." She crossed back over and leaned against her desk. "Regardless of how foolish or not is was, it's now the case. Naruto can't just leave now, it would just make it worse on him. The fox will just be jumping out of him."

Jiraiya frowned at this, shaking his head in frustration. "I know you want what's best for Naruto, but so do I. While he may be able to keep his anger under control better now, he won't be getting strong enough."

"I daresay he will be! Kakashi is one of, if not the, best we've got. Who else would be better qualified to teach him?"

Jiraiya shrugged, "I'm not saying Kakashi is bad, but…he and I have already discussed this. He's ready to let me take over his training. It's my…" a dark shadow passed over his eyes, "…duty to teach him. I was the Fourth's sensei, and it's my job to look after his legacy."

Tsunade looked down at the ground, a slight grimace coming across her face. "I…hmm…I don't know. If you and Kakashi agreed…"

"How about we let Naruto decide?" Jiraiya asked questioningly.

Tsunade shook her head, "No, he's just going to…" Looking up thoughfully, "Honestly, I don't know. He seems to care about Hinata a lot now after the past couple days. But-"

"He's always been dedicated to his training," Jiraiya nodded. "That's why I say we leave it to him. Normally I wouldn't even trust Naruto with choosing clothes in the morning…but, we can't really decide for him here. This is just too important of a decision. Either way, it could put the village at risk…"

Tsunade's grimace became almost a scowl. "I still don't think I'm qualified for this position…"

Jiraiya laughed, "Haha, would you rather it was the other candidate?"

Tsunade's scowl became even more pronounced, "True, I guess I am the best candidate…"

Jiraiya shrugged off the comment, "Well, should we call Naruto in?"

"No we'll wait until later. Let him enjoy himself for the time being…"

The sunlight was fading, when Naruto stepped into the Hokage's office. He was greeted by the smiling faces of Tsunade and Jiraiya, who motioned for him to sit down.

Naruto sat down cautiously. "I didn't do anything. I've been thinking all the way here, and I know I didn't do anything. At least, not that-"

"We know Naruto, that's not why we called you here." Jiraiya stopped him, barely containing his laughter. "We need to you to make a decision."

Naruto scratched his head, "Well, shouldn't you two make it then? I'm not good with that stuff."

Tsunade shook her head, "No, because we can't decide this for you. As you know, Jiraiya wants to take you on a training mission for an extended period of time."

Naruto nodded.

Tsunade slowly continued, "And…you and Hinata are together…."

Naruto nodded.

Tsunade threw up her hand, "So what are we going to do?"

Naruot frowned, "What do you mean?"

Tsunade stood up angrily, but Jiraiya put up his arm to stop her. "What she means is, you need to decide between the two. Your training and her. Training is important, but," he chuckled, "I'm the last person that would come in between you and a woman."

Naruto's eyes lit up, "Ohhhh…."

Tsunade crossed her arms, "So you need to decide, now."

Naruto looked at the ground for a minute, his face showing deep concentration as he mulled things over in his mind. After a few moments, he looked back up that them. "I don't really have much choice. I'll have to…"

Yes, a cliffhanger. Sorry about not updating in a while, but I've had writer's block, to a severe degree. I've pulled this chapter out several times and rewritten and edited it on more than one occasion. I'm just not sure exactly where to head with the story. If anyone has any suggestions or comments about something they'd like to see, they'd be more then appreciated.

And as always, don't forget to review!


	25. The Attack

Sorry all, I've been busy with life. I've really barely had time to do just keep up with most the anime and manga I follow, let alone have time to write. But, I've started winter quarter at college and my workload isn't as bad as it was in the fall, so hopefully I can get some updates in, if rather infrequent.

To be honest, I had to go reread everything I wrote. Looking back, I kinda question some of my choices, but I guess what's done is done, and I don't like to leave things half finished. If any of the people who read this in the past read this now, thanks for waiting so long.

Naruto never got to finish his answer as an earth-shattering boom shook the very foundations of the village. An ANBU jumped in through the window before the shockwaves had time settle.

The ANBU woman knelt before her, "Lady Hokage, a giant snake has appeared and just slammed into the-"

Her voice was drowned out as another boom, louder than the first, shook the village again. Tsunade nodded, "Have the ANBU engage while we assemble all able-bodied ninja." A third boom knocked some of the books of the shelves surrounding the Hokage's office. The ANBU bowed and jumped off. Tsunade turned to Jiraiya, who nodded and followed the ANBU out the window.

Naruto jumped out his chair and ran to the window shouting "I'll go join up with the other genin!"

Tsunade jumped up to grab him from the ledge, "No! Naruto who do you think-" but she lost her balance and almost fell as a fourth boom echoed around them, and watched as Naruto slipped into the fading daylight. As she steadied herself, she shook her head, _'Kakashi should realize what Naruto would be doing, so he should be okay for now…'_

She ran up to the roof of the building, and as she got there, she bit her thumb and slammed her palm into the ground, "Summoning no Jutsu!" As she did, a giant blue and white slug appeared in front of her. "Katsuya, please split up and take my chakra and heal whoever's wounded. Also, have one of you tag long with Jiraiya, Kakashi Hatake, and Naruto Uzumaki…" she squinted her eyes and put a hand to her forehead in though, "…as well as Hinata Hyuuga."

Katsuya gave a light nod of her giant head, "As you wish, Tsunade." As she finished, she slid slowly off the edge of the roof, while at the same time slowly melting into hundreds of miniature versions of herself that all crawled off into the village.

Tsunade sat down and crossed her legs, picking up one of the mini-Katsuya's and placing it in her lap. As she concentrated, her thoughts became dark. _'I was prepared for this as soon as I accepted the position. I just hope I have enough chakra for-'_ She looked up as another boom shook the town, only this time the boom was followed by a sound of sliding rocks and debris. Tsunade grimaced, _'They've broken through…'_

As Naruto ran down the street towards the source of the sounds, he silently thought to himself, _'Why did the sounds stop? Did Jiraiya already beat all of them?'_ He was halfway there when he had to pull up as someone jumped in front him.

"I can't let you do that, Naruto," Kakashi said matter-of-factly. He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and carefully, but firmly, turned him around. "Let the other ninja's handle this."

Naruto clenched his fists, "I'm a ninja too! Even a genin needs to help at a time like this. I-"

"Will go help Iruka evacuate the village." Kakashi gave him a little nudge.

Naruto turned around, anger in his face, "I'm not going sit around while other people are fighting!"

Kakashi sighed, "Naruto, I didn't want to have to say this, but who do you think they are after? They're not just attacking…" he stopped as Naruto turned back around, looking defeated.

"I'll go, but please make sure Hinata is okay," Naruto turned running in the other direction.

Kakashi yelled after him, "Don't worry! I feel sorry for any of the forces ordered to attack the Hyuuga complex!" Kakashi turned around, considering his next course of action. _'That was easier than I though it would be…'_

So yeah, that's this chapter. I know its short :/ I have more written but this is the best place to stop. Expect more tomorrow or the day after, depending on how much homework I get scrubbed with. As always, reviews are appreciated!


End file.
